


Клише и Рефлексия

by direcat, Svadilfary



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Han Geng - Fandom, Lu Han - Fandom, UNIQ (Band), WAYV, X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 威神V, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wang Yibo is Dragon, Xiao Zhan is Fox
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direcat/pseuds/direcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: Это был странный мир, где волшебные существа из старых легенд жили рядом с людьми, не скрываясь.Это была залитая дождем автобусная остановка, на которой Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань однажды встретились.Это была жизнь, в которой они больше не расставались.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Zhuo Cheng/Lisa
Kudos: 56
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. Сяо Чжань

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Нашим прекрасным альфа-риддерам: Кёш, Юра, Гвен и Саша. Вы очень помогли убрать логические проебы и недостатки, понять где нужно дописать, а где исправить. Мы вас очень любим <3
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> 1\. Было сложно, но мы задрочились. Имя Тэна из NCT взято в китайском варианте.  
> 2\. Возможно, вы не знали, что Ван Ибо профессионально занимается мотоспортом, но теперь вы курсе :3  
> 3\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ovHSQwp1n0&feature=youtu.be Танец Тэна и Винвина
> 
> У нас есть сайд sns-au по тенвинам. Будем благодарны <3   
> https://twitter.com/thispeaksanren/status/1300719722426773504

Шелест дождя о крышу остановки оглушал. Небеса словно прорвало, и за плотной пеленой едва было видно мокрые огни города. Воздух в кои-то веки пах влажным асфальтом, сыростью и чем-то непонятным, как будто бы грозой. Но ее не было. Также как не было вязкого смога и общественного транспорта. За гулом ливня пробивались звуки клаксонов, непогода еще больше провоцировала заторы.  
Сяо Чжань опаздывал. Он опаздывал давно и прочно — автобусов не дождаться, такси бы через пробки не пробилось, в метро, до которого еще бежать несколько кварталов под ливнем, был час пик.  
Не то, чтобы у Чжаня были деньги на такси.  
Он жалел, что нельзя, как в древние времена, воспользоваться перемещением или еще какой-то магией. Их сила, увы, давно перестала быть настолько могущественной. О, старшее поколение сильно ругали порой предков, которые упустили свое влияние на мир, когда смертные считали их род божественным. Людей старики тоже винили.  
Сяо Чжань вздохнул. Он-то людей любил, но в конкретный момент ненавидел всех, кто вечером мчался куда-то, нагружая дороги.  
Вдоль позвоночника прошла дрожь, а тяжелое ощущение, будто гвоздь вколотили одним движением, прошило затылок. Небо рассекла молния, осветив дорогу, ползущие бесконечной змеей машины, и людей, перебегающих от укрытия к укрытию. За молнией практически сразу последовали удар грома и звонок телефона. Еще даже не посмотрев на определитель номера Чжань знал, что звонил Чжочен.  
— Чжань? — судя по фоновому шуму голосов и музыке, друг был уже на месте, — дружище, ты там плывешь или махнул на все рукой?  
Чжань прислонился виском к стеклянной перегородке остановки, она холодила кожу, унимая разгорающуюся мигрень. Такие как Чжань всегда остро реагировали на смену погоды.  
— А-Чен, тут такие пробки, что мне разве что лететь к тебе, и то я не уверен, что успею.  
— Ты вроде бы не цилинь, и не небожитель, чтобы летать.  
— Вот и я о чем.  
— Тогда я предупрежу Гэна-гэгэ, чтобы он тебя не ставил на первую четверть программы. Увидимся, если ты все же доплывешь? — в голосе Чжочена было больше веселья, чем беспокойства и вопроса.  
— Ты настоящий друг.  
Чжань вздохнул, взглянул на экран, мельком фиксируя время — он опаздывал уже на пятнадцать минут — и убрал телефон в карман пиджака. То, что он сможет успеть хотя бы к третьей четверти выступлений уже представлялось чудом. Даже если с небес действительно спустится божество.  
— Гэгэ опаздывает?  
Чжань вздрогнул.  
Голос за его спиной казался безэмоциональным и словно бы слегка приглушенным. Чжань за долю секунды мысленно нарисовал себе картинку монстра, желающего сожрать его бедные хрупкие косточки, потом наделил его рогами, хвостом и черными кожистыми крыльями, еще три секунды убеждал себя в невозможности этого и только после медленно повернулся.  
На мотоцикле сидел мужчина и, очевидно, пристально смотрел на него. Визор шлема — так вот из-за чего голос казался таким неестественным, утешил себя Сяо Чжань, был опущен, в черном глянцевом стекле смазанным бледным пятном отражался сам Чжань и яркие вспышки молний, а крыльев, рогов и хвоста вроде бы не наблюдалось. Впрочем, владелец мотоцикла всё равно казался… угрожающим. Возможно, причина была в черном кожаном комбинезоне с желтыми полосками, мокром от ливня. Или дело было в том, что его молчание казалось особенно оглушающим из-за грохота ливня по асфальту и раскатов грома, а темная фигура в отблеске молний выглядела достаточно мрачной, чтобы принадлежать какому-нибудь адскому демону.  
А может, виноват был этот чертов шлем.  
Они молча пялились друг на друга минуты две, не меньше, прежде чем Сяо Чжань услышал хмыканье — или же ему показалось?, после чего мужчина снял шлем, отбросив мгновенно намокшую темную челку назад, чтобы не лезла в глаза.  
Ну что же, монстром владелец мотоцикла явно не был. Симпатичный парень, может всего лишь на пару лет младше самого Чжаня, серьезно посмотрел на него и терпеливо повторил:  
— Гэгэ опаздывает? Я могу подвезти.  
Голос у него оказался приятным. Позже, когда Чжочен выговаривал ему за его легкомыслие, Сяо Чжань так и сказал: «голос приятный, я всегда был неравнодушен к приятным на слух мужским голосам», но сейчас просто кивнул, взяв протянутый шлем. Сел сзади водителя, поежившись от мгновенно намокших брюк, назвал адрес и, услышав спокойное:  
— Не волнуйся, гэгэ, мы будем ехать так быстро, что проскочим между капель, — мысленно пожелал себе доехать целым и невредимым.  
На самом деле, решающей причиной того, что Чжань решился принять помощь, было то, что в незнакомце он почувствовал легкий, практический мимолетный, отклик. Для них, существ древних родов, узнать себе подобного по дремлющей под кожей магии было делом выживания. Редко кто доверил бы свою жизнь простому человеку, особенно в такую непогоду, когда магией было тяжело управлять. И вот он сидел за спиной у странного парня на тяжелом даже с виду байке и гадал, не совершил ли серьезнейшую в жизни ошибку.  
От вибрации этого черного чудовища под задницей мурашками продрало сильнее, чем от ледяных капель дождя, а когда из-за рывка перехватило дыхание и из горла вырвался позорный вскрик — Чжань подумал, что не доедет живым до бара. Ему пришлось вжаться в водителя всем телом, прильнув к спине и со всей силы обхватив руками его талию. Он боялся открыть глаза — чувствовал пронзающий до костей ветер, слышал рев мотора и гудки машин, раскаты грома, но не шум ливня. Как будто они действительно проскакивали между капель дождя. В какой-то момент мотоцикл подкинуло, и у Чжаня оборвалось все внутри, как при падении на экстремальных аттракционах или в воздушной яме. Он взглянул на мелькающие разноцветной лентой огни города и не завопил только потому, что воздух сдавило в груди от ужаса и восторга. Мотоцикл словно летел над дорогой. Неудивительно, что до бара они домчались чуть меньше, чем за полчаса, когда обычно путь занимал не менее часа.  
Чжань, к стыду своему, не смог отцепить продрогшие руки от куртки незнакомца. Ледышки вместо пальцев не желали шевелиться, и когда чужие теплые ладони накрыли его, Чжань вздрогнул. Незнакомец что-то сказал, но из-за ливня и мотоциклетных шлемов слов не было слышно.  
— Что? — крикнул Чжань и чуть не упал, когда руки удалось все же отцепить. Парень ловко вскочил с мотоцикла, поставил его на подножку, снял шлем и вновь обхватил пальцы Чжаня своими руками, легко растирая.  
— Я должен был отдать перчатки гэгэ, — голос его на этот раз не казался пугающим, скорее глухим от досады.  
Сяо Чжань почувствовал, что румянец, словно кипяток, обдал щеки и шею. Его слегка взбесило и развеселило собственное смущение. Словно он тут был школьницей, которую подвез до дома крутой университетский парень.  
— Не стоит, ты вел мотоцикл и отвечал за нашу безопасность. Твои руки важнее.  
Хватка незнакомца стала крепче, хотя боли не причиняла. Но стоило лишь слегка потянуть на себя руки, как его тут же отпустили. Чжань про себя вздохнул, все это было чрезвычайно странно, но как-то даже… мило? Он попытался самостоятельно слезть с мотоцикла и чуть не навернулся здесь же в лужу — ноги дрожали то ли из-за адреналинового отката, то ли от холода.  
— Осторожно, гэгэ, — незнакомец помог ему восстановить равновесие и тут же отпустил. Словно боялся или стеснялся продлить прикосновение.  
— Спасибо, — застежки наконец поддались все еще непослушным пальцам, и Чжань с улыбкой передал в чужие руки шлем. — Правда, спасибо, но мне нужно спешить.  
Незнакомец лишь кивнул в ответ.  
Сяо Чжань вбежал под козырек крыши у служебного входа, на ходу вытаскивая телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Стоило предупредить Чжочена, что ко второй половине выступления он все же успевает. Чужой взгляд прожигал спину.  
Сяо Чжань обернулся.  
В тусклом свете фонарей на парковке и под вспышками молний, за пеленой дождя, его невольный спаситель вновь казался чем-то призрачным и нереальным. Не Чжаню стоило бояться чего-то подобного, уж точно не ему. Но чувство, что он столкнулся с кем-то иным, даже отличным от типичных представителей мифических чудовищ, не покидало его. Рядовых духов он отличал превосходно.  
— Эй! — от оклика Чжаня темная тень, казалось бы, вздрогнула. — Как тебя зовут?  
Имя, прилетевшее сквозь грохот дождя и урчание мотоцикла, могло ему показаться. А могло и нет. Чжань улыбнулся и шагнул в желтый свет электрических ламп и алкогольное тепло бара. Что ж, может и показалось, но никто ему не помешает звать своего сегодняшнего спасителя как Ван Ибо. Хотя бы про себя.

Сяо Чжань никогда не был в числе тех людей, которые легко увлекались новыми знакомствами или же задумывались о случайных встречах дольше чем на несколько минут. Но сейчас, сидя в крохотной гримёрке в обнимку с теплым, уютным и лишь самую малость ворчливым Чжоченом и пушистым пледом, он никак не мог перестать думать о знакомом незнакомце. В парне было что-то, выбивающее из колеи. И коньяк, в который заботливо подлили немного горячего кофе, не помогал усмирить мечущиеся мысли.  
— Твой выход через пару песен, — прислушавшись к доносящимся голосам, сказал Чжочен, и отодвинулся подальше от вцепившегося в него и слишком уж задумавшегося Чжаня. — Эй! Очнись.  
— Да-да, слышу. Иду. Вот уже сейчас иду, — пробормотал Чжань, вставая.  
— Да стой ты, малахольный. Ты в порядке?  
— В полном, — Чжань как можно беззаботнее улыбнулся другу, — просто замёрз и немного устал.  
Чжочен недоверчиво приложил ладонь ко лбу, потом к щекам. Сяо Чжань понимал его беспокойство — сначала сказал, что опоздает, потом приехал почти вовремя и насквозь мокрый, несмотря на наличие зонта, на каком-то мотоцикле с каким-то мужиком. Абсолютно безответственный, как всегда. Наконец, убедившись в отсутствии температуры, успокоившийся Чжочен развернул его к выходу и подтолкнул в спину кулаком:  
— Иди уже, я буду в зале.  
— Слушаюсь, мамочка, — рассмеялся Чжань и пошел в сторону сцены, на ходу допивая коньяк с кофе.  
Он не был профессиональным певцом, никто из них не был. Просто изредка выступали в небольшом джаз-баре — пара выступлений в неделю, не больше, потому что работа не позволяла уделять хобби слишком много времени, а деньги, которые он получал за это, никак не могли конкурировать со стабильной, хоть и небольшой, зарплатой в университете. Но стоять возле микрофонной стойки, видеть в зале своих друзей — особенно Чжочена с неизменным фотоаппаратом в руках, и петь любимые песни… это стоило многого, и отказаться Сяо Чжань никак не мог да и не хотел.  
Вот только этим вечером все шло совсем неправильно. Музыка играла как-то слишком уж громко, отдаваясь в ушах колокольным набатом — видимо, он все-таки заболел, люди были слишком шумными, а еще Сяо Чжань чувствовал себя немного неловко, как будто стал предметом чьего-то пристального внимания. Словно в тенях погруженного в полумрак бара кто-то скрывался и наблюдал за сценой, не отводя глаз.  
Не самое приятное ощущение, вновь напомнившее о недавнем приключении. Очень хотелось выйти на улицу и проверить, не стоит ли у служебного входа черный мотоцикл, но лисья интуиция подсказывала ему, что там будет пусто.  
Но кто же тогда смотрит, кто? 

— Ты точно не заболел? — что удивительно, хоть Чжочен и не кричал, даже голоса не повысил, а услышали его и за соседними столиками. Чжань пихнул друга ногой под столом. Во время обеда в этом кафе часто сидели и студенты, и часть преподавателей из тех, что помоложе.  
— Прости, не могу понять, что тебя так пугает, — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся другу и с аппетитом откусил от сэндвича приличный кусок.  
Чжочен хмурился, из-за чего походил на обиженного хаски. Не знай Сяо Чжань точно, что друг на все двести процентов человек, то точно бы решил, что у того в предках собаки-оборотни были.  
— Наверное то, что ты с каким-то психом поехал в ливень на мотоцикле, да еще вы и гнали так, что разбиться раз-плюнуть. А теперь ты говоришь, что он время от времени тебя подвозит?  
— Ну, он не обычный человек, насколько я смог понять — точно бы не разбились.  
— И ты это понял потому что… что? Ты вообще о нем что-то знаешь? А вдруг он из мятежных? Как ты можешь так легко доверять кому-то?  
— Эй! — он снова пнул Чжочена. — Я же не младенец какой и могу за себя постоять. А что до него, то он парень... Ну, нормальный он. Чжочен, не хмурься так, а не то на твоем красивом лице морщины останутся.  
Чжань улыбнулся и ткнул друга между бровей.  
Этот разговор повторялся не первый и явно не последний раз. Чжочен и в тот вечер, когда Сяо Чжань впервые появился через ливень, весь промокший и продрогший, орал на всю гримерку. Ругался он конечно от испуга — уж кто бы мог подумать что Чжочен - их милый и уютный Чжочен, похожий на пироженку, может так злиться. Кто-то из сотрудников тогда, кажется, даже на телефон записывал. И вот теперь он выговаривал за то, что Ибо — по его мнению мутный тип, пусть и нерегулярно, но взялся подвозить Чжаня до бара, а тот и рад был согласиться. Как будто он был младшенькой наивной сестричкой Чжочена, которую следует беречь от каждого встречного.  
— Ты порой так бесишь, — признавая поражение, вздохнул Чжочен и одним глотком допил давно остывший кофе. — Ты мой друг, но иногда становишься совершенно невыносимым. Пошли уже.  
Сяо Чжань тем временем уже заматывал шею ярко-желтым шарфом. Университет был совсем рядом, в конце квартала, но сезон дождей был в самом разгаре и принёс со своим началом не только мерзкую сырость, но и пронизывающий до самых костей порывистый ветер.  
— Что это? — Чжочен дернул его за пушистую кисточку. — Давно купил? Он глупый.  
Шарф и в самом деле был глупым — слишком длинный, слишком желтый, со смешными перчатками в комплекте, зато он идеально подходил по цвету под полоски на комбинезоне Ван Ибо. Сам Чжань никогда бы не купил такой, но несколько дней назад Ибо с дурацкой ухмылкой протянул ему перчатки и самостоятельно, не слушая громких возражений, намотал на шею шарф почти по самые глаза.  
— Без перчаток лучше не ездить. И на шее кожа тоже нежная, надо поберечь. А гэгэ нельзя болеть.  
— Но они желтые! — справедливо возмутился Чжань, пытаясь незаметно выплюнуть попавшие в рот длинные ворсинки.  
— Отличный цвет, мне нравится.  
Вот как тут спорить? И в конечном счете Ибо оказался прав — с перчатками и шарфом поездка в самом деле стала намного комфортнее, так что Чжаню оставалось лишь смириться с нелепым канареечным цветом. Тем более, что это был… ну, подарок от Ибо, верно? А Ван Ибо нравился Сяо Чжаню, пусть даже совсем немного.  
— Это подарок, — наконец ответил он Чжочену, не называя, впрочем, чей именно. Потому что некоторые вещи и некоторые воспоминания, пусть даже и самые дурацкие, хотелось оставить только для себя.  
Чжочен вздохнул и тронул его за плечо, Сяо Чжаню внезапно стало очень стыдно и тепло на сердце — знал, что часто своим поведением приводит друга в смятение. Он не любил, когда вместо светлой улыбки на лице Чжочена появлялось это хмурое и обеспокоенное выражение.  
— Просто будь осторожен, хорошо?  
Сяо Чжань улыбнулся ему, хлопнул по спине и выбежал на улицу.

Утро не было любимым временем для Сяо Чжаня — вставать приходилось рано, самому себе заваривать первую чашку кофе, быстро собираться, теряя по пути конспекты, флешки и документы. А потом спешить в университет, и хорошо, если оставалось время перехватить завтрак. Но все же в этом времени суток было свое очарование. Пустые улицы с редкими прохожими, автобусы без пассажиров, практически чистый воздух и небо, алым полотном рассвета простирающееся над высотками домов и бизнес-центров. А еще полупустые кофейни. Сяо Чжань предпочитал завтракать и обедать в одном и том же месте, зачастую он пересекался с Чжоченом или Ханем — это был замечательный шанс пообщаться с друзьями вне вичата и телефонных звонков в разгар загруженной недели, когда даже на выходных спать приходилось по четыре часа.  
Этим утром он поднялся непозволительно рано, возможно, свою роль сыграла вечерняя предгрозовая мигрень, из-за которой ему пришлось лечь чуть ли не в середине дня. Но вот оно утро, одежда выглажена, все материалы для презентации собраны, до начала занятий чуть меньше двух часов, а он уже подъехал к университету. Чжань решил, что вот он — знак свыше от духов предков, что можно позавтракать не только сэндвичем на ходу, но и спокойно выпить кофе, заказать десерт и повторить материалы перед лекцией.  
За стойкой был знакомый бариста, Чжань улыбнулся ей — девочка училась на последнем курсе, он часто заказывал у нее по утрам латте. Обменявшись с ней последними новостями с кафедры и забрав свой заказ, Чжань повернулся к залу и замер. Это было сродни внутреннему чутью, когда твой взгляд и слух уже направлены на кого-то, еще до момента узнавания. Вот так и для него весь мир сузился до человека, дремлющего в кресле-корзине за столиком у окна. Утреннее солнце высвечивало его бледную кожу шеи, острый подбородок, мягко, словно ласкающе, выделяло полные губы. Растрепанная челка еще больше оттеняла чуть припухшие глаза. Это был Ван Ибо, и выглядел он так, словно не спал несколько дней. Сяо Чжань замер в нерешительности, решая, стоит ли подойти. До этого все их встречи и общение ограничивались дорогой от университетской парковки до джаз-бара.  
— Сделай, пожалуйста, еще апельсиновый эспрессо-тоник и принеси вместе с куском вишневого пирога вон за тот стол. И побольше шоколадной глазури! — попросил Чжань и, не давая себе времени передумать, поспешно отошел от барной стойки.  
Будь он здравомыслящим человеком, то сел бы за свой любимый столик в самом дальнем углу, привычно спрятавшись за разлапистым фикусом от других посетителей. Но Чжань и здравый смысл никогда не были товарищами, скорее уж — параллельными прямыми, которые никогда не пересекались. Именно он среди друзей считался тем несчастным, что всегда влипал в неприятности, попадал в глупые ситуации и смешил остальных. Впрочем, его это более чем устраивало.  
Так что сейчас он аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить Ибо, сел за стол, после чего потянулся к нему и легким щелчком сбил в сторону козырек яркой кепки. И рассмеялся, глядя на ошарашенно подскочившего парня.  
— Прости-прости, — умоляющим жестом Чжань сложил ладони и наклонил голову.— Не удержался, ты так сладко спал.  
Но все извинения тут же испортил лукавой улыбкой и хитрым прищуром из-под ресниц. Ибо уж было открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать — наверняка раздраженное, но незаметно подошедшая официантка поставила перед его носом кофе и пирог, так что возмущение схлынуло, не успев вырваться.  
— Гэгэ купил мне сладости! — воскликнул Ибо и потер руки в предвкушении.  
— Ты выглядел очень… плохо. Кофеин и глюкоза помогут.  
— Я выглядел хреново, говори честно, — вежливо зевнул в кулак Ибо. — Не могу спать во время грозы. Эти молнии и гром… и вода. Слишком много воды, не люблю.  
— Дождь идет уже вторую ночь.  
— Вот именно! — снова зевнул Ибо. — А ты чего в такую рань?  
— Да вот, хотел повторить кое-что, но видимо не судьба, раз тебя встретил.  
Ван Ибо только довольно ухмыльнулся, явно оценив свою приоритетность перед всем остальным. А потом увлекся едой и кофе, благо, Чжань ему купил максимально бодрящий вариант, чтобы несчастный перестал походить на зомби. Вот только порой Ибо поднимал взгляд на Чжаня и смотрел так, что у того мурашки шли по коже — вроде ничего такого и не было в этом прямом внимательном взгляде, а все равно внутри становилось тревожно, словно можно было рассмотреть в нем что-то, что сам Чжань показывать не хотел.  
И это снова заставило Чжаня задуматься о том, к какой же семье принадлежал Ван Ибо. Он слишком мало знал о нём, чтобы с уверенностью догадаться, но это должен быть кто-то смелый, любящий риск и скорость, легкий на подъем… может быть, феникс? Или цзоу-юй, раз уж воду не любит? В одном он был уверен точно — Ван Ибо не принадлежал к родам темных существ, потому что в нём не чувствовалась ни крошки опасности, агрессии или злости, если, конечно, не брать во внимание исходящий от него риск быть размазанным по асфальту во время очередной поездки. Хотя и к этому Сяо Чжань уже привык, научившись получать искреннее удовольствие от сумасводящей скорости и смазанных городских огней.  
Чжань понял, что вот уже какое-то время просидел, уйдя в свои мысли и позабыв даже моргать, а Ибо, успевший прикончить завтрак, осторожно прикоснулся к его ладони мизинцем, пытаясь привлечь внимание.  
— Ты в порядке? — Ибо смущенно отодвинул свою ладонь и снова схватился за свой стакан, в котором разве что мята и растаявший лед остались, принялся неловко крутить его в руках.  
— Да, я просто… — после молчания собственный голос показался хриплым, так что Чжаню пришлось откашляться, прежде чем продолжить. — Я просто подумал, что вот мы с тобой порой видимся, теперь даже в кафе сидим, а я ничего о тебе не знаю, кроме имени, разве что с твоей самой большой любовью познакомился — мотоциклом. Надо исправляться.  
— И что же хочет знать Чжань-гэ? — тихо засмеялся Ибо.  
Сяо Чжань решил, что его интересует очень многое. Какие книги любит Ибо, какие фильмы смотрит, как зовут его родителей, есть ли у него братья, сестры, собака — или может быть кот? — любит ли он готовить, поет ли в душе и умеет ли летать, сова или жаворонок, в конце концов? Миллион очень важных вопросов, но некоторые казались глупыми, а остальные — слишком личными. Поэтому Сяо Чжань спросил самое нейтральное, что смог придумать:  
— Какую песню ты слушаешь чаще всего?  
И тут же понял, что сглупил, когда Ибо засмеялся еще громче и заявил с самым невинным видом:  
— О, в последнее время я очень полюбил «If I were young». Ты знаешь, о чём эта песня?  
Конечно же Сяо Чжань знал, он слышал эту песню, и не раз. От чего-то ему стало неловко, словно в словах Ван Ибо крылся какой-то намек. Или что Ибо смеялся над ним. Но сама по себе песня, если говорить объективно, была хороша и претензий к ней не имелось, поэтому Чжань решил на этот раз не уточнять.  
— Собачник или кошатник?  
— Люблю всех животных, но завел бы кошку, потому что им не нужно так много внимания, как псам.  
Значит сейчас животных у него нет, так?  
— А ты, гэгэ?  
— Что?  
— Кошки или собаки?  
Да, наверное, это честно — что не только Ибо будет отвечать на вопросы и рассказывать о себе. Но Чжань не представлял, что тот может спросить и, честно сказать, немного волновался.  
— Кошки.  
— Я почему-то так и думал, — когда Ван Ибо улыбался, глаза его становились двумя полумесяцами. Чжань понял, что залипает, только тогда, когда улыбка Ибо превратилась в усмешку.  
— Гэгэ?  
— Да?  
— Следующий вопрос?  
— О, точно. Братья и сестры?  
— Я единственный сын и наследник, а вот всяких кузин и кузенов много, да и вообще родственников. Каждый раз хочется сбежать с семейных праздников.  
Значит у него большой клан, тогда Ибо точно не феникс, и не цилинь. Возможно тоже хули-цзин? Но чувства родства, а все лисьи кланы так или иначе были связаны между собой, Чжань не чувствовал.  
— Что, гэгэ, пытаешься определить, что за зверь я такой?  
Вот теперь он точно покраснел от стыда. Хотя с другой стороны, их было мало, всех древних, кого люди большую часть жизни считали мифическими. И встреться на горной тропе Белый тигр и Великая змея, не попытались бы они всякими уловками выяснить — стоит ли им враждовать?  
— А ты? Тебе не интересно, кто я такой?  
Ван Ибо засмеялся.  
— Ты, гэгэ, лиса самая настоящая. По тебе же видно.  
— А ты?  
— Гэгэ должен догадаться сам, а то будет не честно.  
Чжань недовольно поморщился и пнул этого смеющегося демона по лодыжке. Уж не потомком ли Чи Ю был этот маленький прохвост, раз уж смел он так издеваться над старшим? Нет, точно нет. Колдуна бы Чжань узнал за тысячу ли. У таких как он с колдунами были особые отношения, и не сказать, что хорошие. Стоит вспомнить, на какие адские зелья в древности использовалась лисья печень. А как бы ни смеялся над ним Ван Ибо — зла в нем все равно не чувствовалось. Хотя поколотить его за эти насмешки хотелось.  
— Лудунь? — это был вопрос наобум, и навряд ли Ибо был тем, кто всегда символизировал мудрость и справедливость.  
— Ну уж нет, эта помесь тигра и козла? Фу, гэгэ, неужто ты считаешь, что я такой?  
Ван Ибо, казалось, действительно оскорбился и даже обиделся. Губы он надул в точности как младшая сестрица Чжаня. Чжань спрятал смешок в ладони и попытался состроить намеренно строгое лицо.  
— Ого, какой ты высокомерный! Так оскорблять того, кто мудр и справедлив, уж не потомок ли ты великого Белого тигра, стража земель мертвых?  
— Прибереги-ка этот вопрос, хитрый лис, на нашу следующую встречу, — не менее строго ответил Ибо, но тут же ехидно прищурился. — Давай поспорим.  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Одна наша встреча — одно предположение о роде, на которое я честно отвечу. Угадаешь — выполню любое желание или отвечу на любой вопрос. Беспроигрышный вариант для гэгэ, верно?  
Чжань озадачился. Такие простые и незамысловатые условия спора, это же неспроста? Из них двоих лисом вроде бы был только он, но при этом не покидало ощущение, что именно его водят за нос, причем весьма успешно.  
— А тебе какая выгода? — наконец недоверчиво протянул Чжань.  
— Считай это любопытством.  
— И все же?  
Ибо немного задумался, словно пытаясь как можно вернее сформулировать мысль. А может, пытался придумать, как выкрутиться — Чжань уже был готов подозревать во всех грехах этого несносного человека.  
— Допустим — только допустим!, у меня в семье репутация человека, которому наплевать на вековые традиции. И который слишком выделяется среди прочих родственников, одна из кузин так вообще считает, что меня подбросили. И мне любопытно, действительно ли это так.  
Поверить в такое объяснение было, несомненно, очень легко. Оно выглядело простым и логичным, но всё же интуиция подсказывала Сяо Чжаню, что за этим объяснением скрывалось второе дно, что-то такое, о чем Ван Ибо говорить не хотел. Чжань мог бы попытаться надавить на него сейчас, вот только результата это всё равно не даст.  
— Договорились, — задержав дыхание, словно перед прыжком в холодную воду с высоты, Чжань разблокировал смартфон и открыл qr-код вичата, протягивая его Ибо:  
— Добавляйся. Так нам будет проще… договориться о встречах. Чтобы ты не ждал меня на парковке слишком долго в следующий раз.  
Ибо словно бы недоверчиво взял протянутый телефон, просканировал код айди и вернул его владельцу. Мигнуло уведомление о новом контакте, а потом Ибо сказал такое, от чего Чжаню захотелось взвыть и панически залезть под стол:  
— Чжань-гэ зовёт меня на свидание? Я не против.  
— Ты! Ты…  
Пока красный как помидор Чжань пытался хоть что-то сказать, а не просто возмущенно пялиться, Ибо молчал, с умилением рассматривая его и подпирая кулаком подбородок. Но потом всё-таки сжалился над ним.  
— Успокойся, это всего лишь шутка. Не нужно так нервничать.  
Чжань резко успокоился, словно нажали кнопку выключения. Хотелось потянуться через стол, схватить Ибо за капюшон толстовки и пару раз встряхнуть как нашкодившего котенка, потому что были вещи, над которыми не стоит шутить. И да, свидания были именно такой вещью. Тем более, если речь шла о — только допустим! — свиданиях с Ибо.  
Сам Ибо, словно не замечая ушедшего его стараниями в прострацию собеседника, от души потянулся, одновременно вставая с кресла:  
— К тому же, Чжань-гэ, на свидание все равно буду приглашать я, — и с беззаботным смехом, словно не он только что отправил Чжаня в глубокий нокаут своими словами, ушел.  
Небеса, да что не так с этим парнем! Чжань яростно прожевал последнюю вишенку, оставшуюся после съеденного пирога, и глубоко задумался. С одной стороны, он всегда мог осадить Ван Ибо, когда тот слишком уж заиграется, с другой — это могло бы стать забавным, когда в игру начнут играть два человека. Потому что, несмотря на всю свою язвительную вредность, Ван Ибо казался ему интересным и необычным, слишком уж не похожим на других его друзей. И дело было вовсе не в мотоцикле или небольшом флере загадочности, окружающем его, скорее уж — в непредсказуемом характере и тому, как легко он переходил от серьезности к смеху.  
Возможно, дружба с кем-то вроде Ван Ибо именно то, что ему было нужно, чтобы встряхнуть немного застоявшееся болото собственной жизни. И если ценой этому был дурацкий непонятный спор — так тому и быть, получит Ибо свой спор. Тем более, что желание узнать, к какой семье принадлежит новый знакомый, так никуда и не делось. 

Они встретились случайно еще пару раз: в семейной забегаловке в обед, в библиотеке, а еще у уличного лотка с печеными овощами. Специально — для того, чтобы Ибо подвез его до бара. И каждый раз Чжань кружил вокруг него, словно тот был добычей, словно Ибо был кроликом, которого Чжань-лис загонял. Он даже как-то предположил вслух, что молодой господин Ван потомок лунного зайца. Тогда Ибо, хоть и со смехом, все равно нахлобучил на него мотоциклетный шлем как-то сердито.  
Но это были хорошие встречи. Чжань узнал, что его друг — даже мысленно так называть Ибо все еще было непривычно, не просто так ездит на мотоцикле. Ван Ибо болел ими. Хотя об этом стоило догадаться еще по тому, как тот серьезно отнесся к экипировке самого Чжаня. Но по рассказам Ибо выходило, что мотоциклетный спорт — чувство полета, восторга, адреналин и погоня — для него все равно что магия. Стоило подумать над тем, что в истинном своем облике он наверняка летал. Чжань даже чек-лист в телефоне составил и отметал неверные варианты.  
А еще Ван Ибо танцевал. Когда Чжань спросил: удастся ли ему когда-нибудь это увидеть, то мелкий засранец засмеялся и ответил, что это будет уже следующая стадия их отношений. После того как недогадливый гэгэ наконец узнает, к какому роду Ибо принадлежит. От участи быть покалеченным папкой с лекциями его спасло только то, что у Чжаня руки в тот момент все были в жирной рыбе. Чего-чего, а бумаги было жалко. Уши и шея от этого шутливого флирта у него в тот момент пылали.  
Уже совершенно осознанно Чжань устроил им обоим совместный обед спустя две недели после таких недо-встреч.  
Точнее, он позвал и пообещал заплатить, предварительно скинув сообщение Чжочену в вичат. Сказал, что у него дела, и увидеться они смогут только вечером. Ответное сообщение содержало в себе кучу подозрительных смайлов и вопрос: когда уже друзья смогут познакомиться с его делами. Это заставило его серьезно задуматься и, ожидая Ибо за чашкой пряного чая, Чжань попытался взвесить все «за» и «против». Он понимал желание оставить Ибо только для себя — это был древний охотничий инстинкт, это была ревность, страх, что кто-то настолько «его» ускользнет из рук. Но Чжань не был древним лисом, а Ибо не был вещью. И не выходило ли со стороны так, что Чжань стыдился, скрывая факт их дружбы? Но нужно ли было знакомство с его друзьями самому Ибо... От еще более глубоких и не самых счастливых размышлений его отвлек смешок. О, теперь Чжань узнал бы этот звук везде.  
— Гэгэ, о чем так задумался? — Ибо сидел напротив, подперев подбородок ладонью, и улыбался. Чжань немного завис на его пальцах, касавшихся щеки и кромки уха, в котором поблескивала серьга с каким-то синим камнем. А потом сам улыбнулся.  
— Что мой диди совсем не интересуется тем, что я делаю в баре и уезжает сразу же, как только подвезет. А я ведь так интересовался твоими увлечениями!  
— Кто сказал моему гэгэ, что я не интересуюсь и сразу уезжаю?  
Пожалуй, это было внезапное откровение. Настолько внезапное, что Чжань на несколько секунд растерялся, не зная как реагировать.  
— Ну раз так, может хватит прятаться по углам? Выпьешь с нами сока — если ты выпьешь хоть один шот, то за руль я тебя не пущу, даже не надейся. Гримерку посмотришь. Ну, что скажешь?  
Ибо достаточно было лишь улыбнуться, согласно кивнув, чтобы Чжань немедленно развел бурную деятельность — позвонил владельцу бара, чтобы предупредить о незапланированном госте, а после скинул сообщение одному из своих друзей, Лу Ханю. Чжочена он, подумав, решил не ставить в известность — иначе тот бы из него всю душу вытряхнул до вечера своими вопросами.

Волнение перед встречей было похоже на пузырьки в шампанском — словно щекочущее нёбо ощущение чего-то важного, закручивающее все внутренности узлом. Как перед важным экзаменом. Вроде бы все как обычно: Ван Ибо ждет его на своём «дукати» на парковке, Чжань надевает шлем — Ибо наклеил на него Пикачу с маленькой голубой молнией как напоминание об их знакомстве, и крепко обнимает за талию парня, потому что по-прежнему не доверял своему умению держаться ровно на резких поворотах. Но тем не менее он дико волновался и боролся с желанием нервно потереть влажные ладони о джинсы.  
Что, если вечер станет катастрофой?  
Зато Ибо, словно в противовес ему, казался даже слишком уж самоуверенным, что, как ни странно, сразу же помогло Чжаню взять себя в руки. Если уж Ибо не беспокоится, то ему бы с чего?  
— Не передумал? — формальности ради спросил Чжань, на что Ибо мотнул головой в отрицании:  
— Нет, с чего бы? Не съедят же меня на ужин. Не съедят ведь?  
— Да вроде не должны, — после чего добавил с улыбкой, — но мы всегда можем стукнуть их чем-нибудь, обычно это помогает.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь «мы», гэгэ, — сказал Ибо, поворачивая голову к Чжаню, и наклоняя её немного по-птичьи, набок.  
— Мне тоже, но самую малость. Поехали уже, опоздаем.  
Сяо Чжань сел поудобнее, прижался к нему и улыбнулся, провожая взглядом шлагбаум на выезде. Теперь, когда он перестал психовать, грядущий вечер стал казаться не рискованной затеей с непредсказуемым финалом, а замечательной идеей. Потому что если уж он сам не устоял перед обаянием Ван Ибо, то и его друзья наверняка не смогут, верно? 

— О, так это твой маньяк-сталкер, — почти радостно сказал Чжочен, стоящий на входе вместе с Лу Ханем и Хань Гэном, владельцем бара, когда Чжань слез с мотоцикла и стащил шлем. Лу Хань только виновато развёл руками.  
— Гэгэ вот такого обо мне мнения, да? — Ибо, с растрепанными волосами, с глазами чуть прикрытыми в ложной, Чжань был уверен, скромности, был точь в точь соблазненная бесстыжим лисом дочь. Чжань не знал, как ему от этого «гэгэ» не провалиться тут же на месте в диюй. Выражения лиц Лу Ханя и Чжочена — карикатурно раскрытые рты и остекленевшие глаза, смутили его еще больше. Один Хань Гэн выглядел так, будто ему вообще плевать на какие-то там нюансы отношений между Чжанем и Ибо. Возможно, так оно и было. По Гэну всегда было сложно сказать, когда он на самом деле глубоко сопереживает, а когда равнодушен.  
Чжань вздохнул и щелкнул Ибо по носу. Тот сразу перестал изображать из себя невинную овечку и вид приобрел возмущенно-обиженный.  
— Не слушай этого идиота, который почему-то решил, что должен защищать меня. Он просто порой ведет себя как курица-наседка, а свое подозрение выражает агрессивными шутками.  
— Эй! Кто это курица тут? Я стопроцентный человек, ты, наглый лис!  
— Так, хватит! Вот так вот мы перед новичком выглядим, да?  
Странно, что именно Лу Хань стал голосом разума в начинающемся бедламе, хотя именно он, на пару с Чжанем, всегда был тем, кто устраивал подставы и подначивал на приключения. Ван Ибо смотрел на них и улыбался той кривой улыбкой, которую использовал, когда хотел выглядеть старше и уверенней — ее Чжань уже видел, когда удавалось смутить того до пламенеющих ушей. Если бы не напряженные плечи, Сяо Чжань бы подумал, что все в порядке. Но было очевидно, что, несмотря на весь свой бравый вид, Ван Ибо отстранялся. Он снова был похож на того мрачного парня, который предложил его подвезти почти месяц назад. О, Чжаню больших усилий стоило разговорить его в довольно редкие первые поездки от университетской парковки и до бара. Это уже потом он понял, что Ван Ибо вовсе не мрачный и что он едва будет поспевать за его странными шутками на грани, теряясь в догадках: что это значит и что с этим делать. Теперь стояла нелегкая задача, чтобы Ибо влился в их компанию. Чжань очень этого хотел, потому что друзья были большей частью его жизни, даже большей, чем вся многочисленная семья, раскиданная по всему миру и свободная, как ветер.  
— Пойдемте уже, — Хань Гэн, как и всегда, предпочитал говорить по существу. — Прохладно, да и к выступлению стоит приготовиться.

Смотреть на Ван Ибо в непривычной обстановке было… увлекательно. До этого их встречи, по сути, оставались встречами без посторонних — на парковке, в кафе, даже в очереди за едой они стояли в толпе, пусть и всего лишь незнакомцев. Ибо привыкал к Чжаню — или же это Чжань привыкал к Ибо? — постепенно, открывая новые грани своего характера одну за другой, но сейчас, когда Ибо оказался окружен его друзьями-гиенами, почувствовавшими свежую кровь, казался снова замкнутым. Он отвечал на все эти дурацкие вопросы: «Как вы познакомились?», «На каком байке катаешься?», «А зачем Чжаня подвозишь?» все короче и отрывистее, а на предложение сделать совместное селфи мученически вздохнул.  
Сяо Чжань сначала веселился от души, наблюдая за этой суматохой, и с удовольствием разглядывая недовольные морщинки и сведенные брови Ибо, но потом всё же пожалел бедолагу, отбил от стаи стервятников и потащил к барной стойке, на ходу приговаривая о том, что наглые упыри совсем обнаглели, не заслужили они фоток Ибо, их даже у него самого нет, а он важнее!  
— Верни нам нашего нового друга!, — со смехом закричал сзади Лу Хань, но даже не попытался встать, как никто зная о собственнической натуре Сяо Чжаня. — Он нам нравится!  
— Мне тоже! — рявкнул в ответ Чжань.  
Ибо, грустно проводив взглядом наливающего виски какому-то клиенту бармена, заказал апельсиновый сок и растекся по стулу безвольной медузой:  
— Мне не хватит всего алкоголя мира и средних пальцев обеих рук, чтобы описать твоих друзей. Они всегда такие? Это же кошмар какой-то.  
Чжань подумал.  
Покосился на выжидающе смотрящих товарищей, которые действительно словно стая стервятников ждали, пока кто-нибудь из них потеряет бдительность.  
Еще немного подумал и был вынужден констатировать, что с новенькими — всегда.  
— Считай это тестом на стрессоустойчивость. Ван Чжочен на самом деле самый заботливый и милый из нас, а Лу Хань — серьезнее всех. Ну, кроме Хань Гэна, но тот еще и самый старший и успешный. Они хорошие, но проверяют тебя.  
Ибо повернулся и тоже посмотрел на оставленный ими столик, но с таким нехорошим огоньком в глазах, что Чжань заранее посочувствовал своим друзьям — они еще не знали, каким может быть Ибо, когда перестает себя сдерживать, но наверняка скоро узнают. И пожалеют, что дразнили. Он улыбнулся ему и кивнул Гэну, ставшему за барную стойку.  
— Гэгэ нужно выступать? — Ибо выглядел уже вполне расслабленным, поэтому вернулся к своему привычному игривому настрою.  
— Да, слушай внимательно, пою, можно сказать, специально для тебя. Так называемый неформат.  
Ибо посмотрел на него очень серьезно и совсем без улыбки.  
— И смотреть буду только на гэгэ.  
Чжань фыркнул и ушел в сторону сцены. Это совсем не было похоже на бегство. Вот ни капельки.  
Он всегда волновался за миг до выхода к стойке микрофона — слегка кружилась голова, подкашивались колени и пальцы слегка дрожали. А теперь ко всему этому примешивалось ощущение чужого взгляда. Словно спину и плечи обдавало волной горячего воздуха. Этот взгляд он ощущал на себе с того самого вечера, когда Ибо впервые подвез его. Это не то, чтобы беспокоило, скорее дарило уверенность и дополнительный драйв. Желание дать свое лучшее выступление.  
Он вздохнул и шагнул под яркий луч софита.  
Все менялось, когда звучали первые ноты пиано и баса. Он не различал лица зрителей, да это и не нужно было. Потому что была музыка, был его голос, мягкий уютный свет, запах дерева и алкоголя. Он хотел вести слушателей по нотам, по ритму, чтобы они видели то, что видит он, чувствовали, что чувствует он. Возможно, дело было в магической сути, в его лисьем наследии, но он любил играть и завлекать. Голос — вот что было его главным оружием, и этим оружием он пользоваться любил.  
Чжань выдержал последнюю ноту, как и всегда все эмоции схлынули, как волна отходит от берега, чтобы вернуться еще сильнее и больше. Он улыбнулся зрителям, которых не различал, и медленно направился к бару, зная, что Хань Гэн уже налил ему чего-нибудь бодрящего и согревающего.  
Взгляд Ван Ибо не отпускал его ни на миг.

За вечер Сяо Чжань выходил на сцену еще четыре раза. И он был слегка пьян: от мелодий, от эмоций зрителей, от внимания Ван Ибо и немного от терпкого виски. Хотя Хань Гэн наливал едва ли на два пальца. Обычно их всех развозил по домам Лу Хань, но в этот раз он только фыркнул, что у Чжаня уже есть личный диди. Чжань показал ему язык и выбежал в прохладу вечера.  
На улице моросил не самый приятный дождь. Хотя Чжань вообще-то дождь мало любил, но сейчас он почти с радостью ловил прохладные капли. После такого вечера было слишком жарко. Ибо ждал его, прислонившись к стене, на парковке для сотрудников были только они, мотоцикл и машина Лу Ханя. Чжань не видел в темноте лицо Ибо, но почему-то ему казалось, что тот улыбается.  
— Что скажешь? — почему-то Чжаню казалось очень важным услышать слова Ибо.  
— Чжань-гэ замечательно поёт. Лучше всех, — в свете фар проехавшей мимо машины Ибо улыбнулся широко и совершенно по-кошачьи, разве что не мурлыкая в такт работающему мотору мотоцикла.  
Довольно кивнув, Чжань назвал адрес и привычным жестом надел шлем.  
А спустя полчаса, уже стоя возле своего дома и возвращая шлем его владельцу, он немного замешкался, дыша полной грудью и рассматривая прореху в густых тучах, сквозь которую впервые за этот вечер выглянула луна. Несмотря на сырой воздух и порывистый ветер, в груди было очень тепло, словно вместо сердца и легких был пылающий жаром очаг, разгоняющий по венам горячую кровь.  
— Я рад, что ты познакомился с моими друзьями, — наконец сказал он и посмотрел на Ибо. — Хотя так и не скажешь, но ты им понравился.  
— Надеюсь, они не изменят своё мнение, когда узнают меня лучше.  
— Ох, не думаю. Кстати, а ты случайно не… не бакэнэко? Мелькнула тут у меня такая мысль.  
Ибо рассмеялся и покачал головой, отчего Чжань серьезно расстроился. А ведь ему казалось, что он так близок к разгадке! Ну, Ибо ведь такой… кот. Котище.  
— Жаль, — огорченно протянул он, — я очень люблю тискать котиков.  
Ибо молчал, пялился на Чжаня удивленными и ставшими совсем круглыми глазами и… И только тут до Чжаня дошло, что же он ляпнул. Святые печеньки, как же стыдно.  
— Мяяяяу? — неуверенно сказал Ибо и покраснел. — Ох, гэгэ, уже поздно, мне нужно ехать. Напишешь мне или я тебе напишу. Или… Ну ладно, до свидания!  
Он как-то очень сильно засуетился, смущенный донельзя и словами Сяо Чжаня и собственным глупым мяуканьем, и быстро уехал, оставив его стоять на пороге дома и волноваться.  
«Это был хороший вечер», через час отправил ему в вичате Ибо. Только после этого Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как внутри распрямляется тугая пружина тревоги.  
Он ничего не испортил. 

Выходные были ленивыми: у Чжочена была заказная съемка где-то на природе, Лу Хань уехал к своим друзьям в провинцию, а Гэн был занят баром. Кажется, он что-то говорил про предстоящий фестиваль. Сначала Чжань хотел позвать Ибо, но потом вспомнил, что тот обычно в выходные часов на шесть-семь застревал в танцевальной студии. Любопытство грызло с утроенной силой — как так, Ибо давно слышал и видел, как он выступает на сцене, а сам Чжань даже мельком не застал того в танце. Но выиграть спор было еще интереснее, награда всегда слаще, когда ты добыл ее, приложив усилия, не так ли? Чжань все перебирал и перебирал известных ему существ, духов и богов, он находил новых, ранее им не виданных. Чувство азарта и близости ответа переполняло — на некоторые варианты Ибо загадочно улыбался, над некоторыми откровенно смеялся, а на что-то обижался. Чжань словно ходил по заколдованному лабиринту или по замороченной компьютерной игре — казалось, вот он, конец. Но это был всего лишь новый уровень.  
Чжань и сейчас, лежа в гнезде из одеяла, подушек и пледа, активно серфил по сети, одновременно читая мифы кельтов, просматривая ленту вейбо и твиттера. На пару минут он всерьез задумался: а не дуллахан ли Ибо? От этой мысли его пробило ознобом. Те, кто издревле шел за белой госпожой, не были добрыми. Злыми они тоже не были. Но их не любили, их боялись. И Ибо, с его улыбкой, глупыми шутками, любовью к скорости и танцам никак не накладывался на образ вестника смерти, всадника без головы. Хотя что-то в этом и было, даже странно, что Чжань не подумал об этом в их первую встречу.  
Телефон мигнул и высветил уведомление о новом тик-токе от Чжочена. Тот вечно записывал какую-то милую фигню с кучей фильтров, эмодзи и с песнями из мультиков. Больше лайков и комментариев собирали только видео, где он пел. Как-то Чжань даже спросил, почему друг сам не выступает в баре у Гэна. Он уже не помнил, чем именно отшутился Чжочен, но там точно было что-то глупое.  
Чжань открыл приложение и фыркнул — ну, как обычно, друг запостил очень милое видео, где изображал персонажа очередного мультфильма. Синие длинные волосы, того же оттенка глаза и пара небольших драконьих рожек. И пел он эту приевшуюся Let it go. Вот только Чжочен из всех его друзей мог запостить такое, сложно было представить того же Ибо, записывающего такую же милую хрень. Чжань уже открыл форму комментария, чтобы написать, какой же Чжочен сахарная пони, как замер над телефоном.  
Озарение не было похоже на вспыхнувший свет, на разряд молнии тоже. Скорее оно накрыло, как тишина перед первым ударом грома. Как страшная, разрушительная в своей беспощадности и мощи волна цунами. Стало понятно, почему он все это время словно бродил в темной комнате и натыкался на стены вместо открытых дверей.  
Большинство драконов, любых — что азиатских, что европейских, были несоизмеримо уязвимее в человеческом обличии по сравнению с истинной формой. Именно поэтому их защищала древняя, как и сам мир, магия. Мало кто мог не то что с первого раза — с сотого, узнать в человеке перед собой дракона. Узнать в нем соплеменника — да, конечно мог практически каждый дух, но вот определить конкретный род просто так, с налёту — нет. Драконы вполне успешно могли притворяться близкими к их магической сути оборотнями, цилинями и даже магами. Вот и Ван Ибо совершенно точно был драконом, теперь это было ясно как день.  
Стало обидно и очень неприятно, Чжань чувствовал себя дураком, над которым все это время смеялись, а он лишь радостно подтверждал, что да, посмотрите какой я глупый. Так весело обмануть лиса, чья суть коварство и хитрость. Учитывая, что у лисьего рода всегда была паршивая репутация, особенно среди таких благородных и высших существ как драконы, больнее было вдвойне. Этот спор с самого начала был совершенно нечестным, и теперь нужно было решить, что же делать.  
Сяо Чжань словно плавился в кислоте из обиды и самоуничижения.  
Самым разумным поступком было бы выбросить ситуацию из головы хотя бы на остаток дня, успокоиться, а после поговорить с Ибо как взрослые люди. Самым искренним — позвонить Ибо прямо сейчас и от души наорать за то, что выставил его идиотом, что для лиса было особенно гадко. Чжань решительно выпутался из кокона и заварил самый крепкий чай, от души набросав туда ягод и трав, а после нервно выпил одним глотком, едва не ошпарив язык.  
Как же поступить? Взвешенно или эмоционально? А, к черту взвешенность, наконец психанул Чжань и, не дав себе времени передумать, позвонил Ибо.  
Тот, к его удивлению, ответил почти сразу же, после всего лишь пары гудков. Голос на том конце был немного запыхавшийся, смеющийся, уставший, но вместо уже привычного, немного щемящего, чувства сейчас это вызывало только злость.  
— Надеюсь, тебе было весело эти дни, — вместо приветствия сказал Чжань, всё еще пытаясь сдерживаться. Хотя бы ради соседей, не готовых слушать его крики сквозь тонкие перегородки их дома.  
— Что? — растерялся Ибо. — Ты о чем, гэгэ?  
— Я спрашиваю, было ли моему диди весело все эти дни насмехаться надо мной? Я бегал вокруг тебя как дрессированный лисенок в цирке, а тебе наверняка было очень смешно наблюдать за мной с высоты своего драконьего, мать его, ебаного величия! — под конец Чжань все-таки перешел на крик и теперь замолчал, опасаясь сорваться окончательно.  
Кипящая злость, как ни странно, помогала хоть немного сохранить ясность ума, потому что в противном случае все, на что он был бы способен, это свернуться под одеялом и жалеть себя весь остаток выходных.  
Ван Ибо молчал.  
— Я могу все объяснить, — наконец сумел выдавить он. Чжань даже посочувствовал бы ему, потому что голос Ибо звучал так, словно того окатили холодной водой, перед этим несколько раз прокрутив на мясорубке. — Давай я сейчас приеду? Пожалуйста?  
— Не стоит. Вряд ли я сейчас смогу тебя выслушать.  
— Но…  
— Я сейчас правда не в настроении для таких разговоров, я обижен, понимаешь? И если ты сейчас приедешь, то мы лишь поругаемся еще больше.  
Усталость накатила так же резко, как и злость до этого. Чжань снова почувствовал себя глупым — не выдержал все-таки, показал свою уязвимость и то, как сильно Ибо удалось его задеть. Отчаянно хотелось отмотать время назад и всё-таки не звонить, но сделанного уже не воротишь, магией времени лисы никогда не обладали, даже в свои лучшие времена.  
— Мы еще увидимся? Мне в самом деле очень жаль, что ты так это воспринял, извини.  
Чжань подошел к зеркалу и уставился в него, отмечая взъерошенные волосы и бледность своего отражения. Надо будет принять душ и смыть с себя все тревоги этого дня, решил он, оценив увиденное. А после безвольно прислонился к нему лбом, словно пытаясь охладить пылающую кожу.  
— Да, мы увидимся.  
И нажал кнопку отбоя, не доверяя самому себе и возможности контролировать свои поступки и слова.

После этого все выходные он пытался выходить в сеть по-минимуму. Ко всему прочему, он вспомнил старые сказки бабули Сяо. По ее словам выходило, что драконы никогда не открывались первыми, но загадывали подобные испытания своим избранникам, тем, с кем хотели прожить всю жизнь. Вряд ли его дурной дракон хотел именно этого, позвони он в тот момент, когда эти сказки вспомнились — то Чжань бы точно из него всю душу вытряс. Хотя сам Ибо, словно чувствуя его настроение, написал всего лишь раз — спросил, стоит ли подвозить Чжаня во вторник. Словно Ибо больше боялся лишиться привилегии быть его личным, как там выразился Лу Хань? Да, быть его личным диди. Чжаню все еще было обидно, и он злился, хотя не мог понять на кого больше — на себя или на Ибо. С одной стороны, над ним жестоко подшутили, но он и не мог сказать, что это было специально. Судя по дурацким шуткам Ибо, по его любви к драйву и играм на грани, он вполне мог не понимать, насколько вся эта ситуация серьезна. Так что, скорее всего Чжань злился на себя. Он считал — раз старше, то и веди себя соответственно. Но в конечном итоге вышло так, что они оба вели себя так, словно были в дешевой сетевой новелле, причем написанной неопытной школьницей. Он обязан был отчитать Ибо мягко, возможно пошутить, но никак не сразу же звонить ему и практически кричать. Единственным верным решением стало ничего не говорить друзьям, даже Чжочену. Особенно Чжочену, учитывая его гиперответственность и чрезмерную заботу.  
Утром в понедельник он практически боялся выйти из дома, ожидая, что Ибо заедет за ним в желании подвезти до университета. Но тот лишь пожелал доброго утра и хорошего дня, больше от него сообщений не было. Чжань все еще чувствовал себя неловко и совершенно не представлял, как посмотрит Ибо в глаза вечером. Как они вообще встретятся, о чем заговорят? Сможет ли он вообще сесть на этот мотоцикл и по-привычному обхватить Ибо со спины, может ли он довериться тому? Чжань не совсем представлял, что делать, и от этого раздражался еще сильнее. Его чувства словно яд — прожигали насквозь, кипели и оставляли в разуме раны. В итоге он проходил на взводе весь день и к вечеру чувствовал себя как тот чайник, забытый на плите.  
Они так и не встретились в тот день, и к полудню вторника Чжань совершенно извел себя. Видимо, именно поэтому он, увидев Ибо в коридоре университета — впервые за время их знакомства — совершенно растерялся. Подойти поздороваться? Поговорить? Пройти мимо, просто приветственно кивнув друг другу, словно случайные знакомые? Последний вариант казался мерзким, словно протухшее куриное яйцо.  
— Чжань-гэ!  
Ибо улыбнулся ему, подходя, но эта улыбка казалась лишь жалкой тенью в сравнении с теми, что привык получать от него Чжань. Это казалось неправильным, очень-очень неправильным.  
— Привет, Ибо, — положив руку на плечо, он отвел его немного в сторону от быстрого потока студентов, к лестнице. — Нам нужно поговорить.  
— Да. Да, нужно, — пробормотал Ибо, а после вскинул голову. — Прости меня.  
— Ты уже извинился, достаточно.  
— Н-но…  
Ибо смотрел на него растерянно, не понимая. Чжань догадывался, в чем дело — во время последнего разговора он был очень зол, и теперь Ибо словно ожидал продолжения той неприятной ссоры.  
— Ты признал, что был не прав. Давай больше не вспоминать об этом, — мягко улыбнулся Чжань.  
Было невыносимо больно видеть, как в глазах напротив разгорается надежда — словно Ибо вручили драгоценный, неожиданный подарок. Казалось, даже плечи его расправились, сбросив груз вины. Неловко покачнувшись, он схватил обеими руками ладонь Чжаня и осторожно сжал.  
— Я очень рад!  
Мимо них прошла девушка, обдав ароматом жасмина и лаванды. Она бросила косой взгляд на их руки, после удивленно расширила глаза, но быстро исчезла из виду, скрывшись за лестничным пролетом. Сяо Чжань невольно проводил её взглядом, но вскоре выбросил из головы.  
— Спишемся, — бросив на прощание, он поспешил на занятия. Воспоминание о радостной улыбке Ибо грело его весь остаток дня, а сам Чжань чувствовал, что поступил абсолютно правильно. Да, он всё ещё немного злился за его дурацкую шутку, а еще больше — на собственную реакцию, но это было тем, с чем он мог справиться.  
Вечером он сел на мотоцикл без тени сомнения, а в пятницу, когда Ибо довез его до джаз-бара и замешкался, не зная, будут ли ему рады, Чжань решительно взял его за руку и потащил внутрь.  
Внутри царило суетливое безумие, как и всегда перед открытием. В этот раз они приехали намного раньше, и поэтому у Ибо был реальный шанс застать всю подготовку. Хань Гэн говорил, что нынешний вечер не будет похож ни на что другое, видимое Чжанем ранее, ожидались даже музыканты из разных провинций.  
Это было волнительно, и кидало в дрожь. Чжаня как будто откинуло на пару лет назад, когда он по приглашению Чжочена впервые вошел в эти двери, познакомился с Гэном. Впервые выступал, внутренне обмирая от направленных на него взглядов. От выступления на фестивале Чжань поначалу хотел отказаться, он не чувствовал уверенности, что его уровень дотягивает до нужного, не был уверен, что готов петь хоть о чем-нибудь. Все-таки, это была не привычная знакомая аудитория, с которой он знал, как общаться голосом. Но это был Гэн, который лично пригласил его. Это были его друзья, которые пришли поддержать. И это был Ван Ибо, перед которым не хотелось упасть лицом в грязь, которому хотелось донести то, что все эти дни переживал Чжань. И он мог сделать это.  
Зал бара действительно отличался от обычного: поменяли светильники, принесли горшки с живыми растениями, над столиками воздушными тентами были подвешены отрезы газовой ткани, и висели маленькие фонарики, изображавшие звездное небо. Гэн то ли сам постарался, то ли поднапряг кого-то из знакомых, но все напоминало о природе и фестивалях где-то далеко от городской суеты.  
Чжань вздохнул и улыбнулся Ибо, которого Чжочен и Хань, налетевшие с объятиями, утащили куда-то в угол. Кажется, они не отказались от идеи наделать кучу фоток. У Ибо было очень жалобное выражение лица, а еще он смотрел на Чжаня так, словно тот продал его то ли в цирк, то ли в бордель. Чжань показал всей троице знак мира и спокойно отправился к Хань Гэну узнавать подробности фестиваля. Сейчас эти грустные глаза Ибо не могли ни на что повлиять. Чжань помнил его ухмылку и желание показать, кто тут мастер ставить людей в неловкое положение.  
С Гэном они еще перед пятницей успели обсудить репертуар Чжаня, и что он хочет и может исполнить. Сейчас требовалось только узнать, какая песня будет первой, и какой костюм приготовили помощники Гэна. Чжань надеялся, что это не будет что-то уж совсем невероятное, ведь джаз обычно подразумевал под собой нестареющую классику. Ему повезло — брюки, рубашка и жилетка, никакого странного китча. Чжань как раз завязывал галстук перед зеркалом в помещении, отданном под гримерку, когда его знакомо продрало мурашками вдоль позвоночника. Он услышал легкий вздох, затем звук затвора фотоаппарата. В зеркале отражался Ван Ибо — темный пристальный взгляд из-под челки, чуть приоткрытые мягкие губы и фотоаппарат Чжочена в руках.  
— Гэгэ сегодня очень красивый.  
Чжань почувствовал как теплеет шея под воротом рубашки. Он сдержал рвущуюся с губ улыбку и строго посмотрел на Ибо через плечо.  
— Прекрати.  
Ослепила вспышка, Чжань ошеломленно заморгал.  
— Но гэгэ и вправду красивый. Тебе очень идут рубашки, шея…  
— Ван Ибо.  
Ибо с самым невинным выражением лица щелкнул затвором еще раз:  
— Да, гэгэ?  
— Достаточно!  
— Но мне нравится тебя фотографировать. Ты хоть знаешь, какие у тебя ноги в этих брюках длинные?  
Чжань испытывал очень странное смешение эмоций: ему хотелось одновременно рассмеяться, стукнуть Ибо за то, что тот говорит такие смущающие вещи, и убежать подальше. Рисковать камерой Чжочена не хотелось, поэтому вариант с избиением пришлось, к сожалению, отбросить. Оставалось бегство.  
— Ты не признаешь отказов, да? — спросил Чжань, одновременно делая шаг в сторону. А потом еще один, совсем небольшой.  
Ибо безмятежно улыбнулся, включил зум и сфотографировал его ухо. Чжань беспомощно взвыл и закрыл лицо ладонями.  
— Если будут весомые аргументы, то вполне признаю. А теперь давай, удиви меня, гэгэ.  
Вместо ответа Чжань предпочёл резко развернуться и уйти быстрым шагом, с большим трудом не давая себе сорваться на панический бег. Вот только в Ибо, видимо, проснулись гены древних драконов, которые предпочитали свою добычу ловить и жрать, а не заказывать в кафе быстрого питания, потому что он не отставал от него ни на шаг, постоянно пытаясь забежать вперед и все-таки сфотографировать смеющегося Чжаня.  
Зашедший в гримерку Чжочен сначала застыл, с удивлением наблюдая творящийся беспредел, но потом заметил свою камеру и с яростным воплем начал бегать за Ибо в надежде дотянуться и придушить. Удалось утихомирить его лишь Лу Ханю, который каким-то чудом умудрился скрутить друга и оттащить в угол, заваленный реквизитом. Так что теперь Чжочен сидел там небольшой грозовой тучей и болезненно шипел на особо резких поворотах Чжаня и иногда кидал в Ибо мелкие предметы, тщетно пытаясь отвлечь. Лу Хань что-то тихо втолковывал ему, активно жестикулируя.  
— Ну же, Чжань-гэ, посмотри на фотографии, у тебя ведь такое красивое лицо, не прячь его от своего диди, — с улыбкой уговаривал Ибо, ловко уворачиваясь от прилетевшего пустого пластикового стаканчика.  
Ситуацию надо было спасать. Не дав себе времени передумать, Чжань резко развернулся и обнял Ибо, фиксируя и не давая вырваться. Впрочем, нужды в этом не было, потому что от первого же прикосновения Ибо застыл, словно испуганная лань, только чужое сердце колотилось так сильно, что Чжань это чувствовал даже через два слоя одежды.  
— Я рад, что ты считаешь меня красивым, правда, — прошептал Чжань. — Спасибо тебе за это.  
Ибо судорожно вздохнул и дернулся, словно пытаясь сбежать, но потом расслабил мышцы, сдаваясь. Чжань обнял его еще крепче, прежде чем продолжить:  
— Но Чжочен убьёт нас обоих, если мы поломаем его камеру. И то, что он всего лишь человек, нас не спасёт, поверь моему опыту.  
Ибо с горящими щеками выпутался из ставших тесными почти до неприличности объятий, стараясь не смотреть на Чжаня. С извинениями вернул фотоаппарат владельцу, отвесив вежливый поклон — Чжочен недоуменно наблюдал за его действиями, а Лу Хань улыбался загадочной улыбкой Будды. Сразу же после этого Ибо с неловкой улыбкой кивнул всем троим и просочился в коридор со словами:  
— Буду ждать выступления Чжаня-гэ в зале, чтобы не мешать готовиться.  
Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась с легким щелчком, Чжань со стоном сел прямо на пол, запуская руки в волосы и окончательно ломая укладку, Лу Хань довольно хихикнул, а Чжочен возмущенно поинтересовался, что за фигня тут происходит.  
— Это просто… просто… — Чжань вздохнул, — невыносимо, как вообще можно быть таким? Что за шутки?  
— Я тоже не знаю, что за шутки, но вас обоих закопаю, если на линзе остались царапины.  
Чжочен, которого все еще держал за талию улыбающийся Лу Хань, отчаянно хмурился и вообще всем своим видом изображал переживание и обиду. Чжань ему виновато улыбнулся, встал с пола, отряхнул брюки и подошел к зеркалу посмотреть масштабы катастрофы.  
— Не улыбайся мне тут, я серьезно. Никто, кроме меня, не смеет держать в руках мою камеру.  
— Как и твой член, дорогой, — фыркнул Лу Хань, выпуская Чжочена из объятий. Чжань коротко засмеялся, уткнулся носом в зеркало, а затем виновато покосился на друга. Тот стоял посреди гримерки и беспомощно хватал воздух ртом.  
— Знаете что, вы двое просто… — он глубоко вздохнул, махнул рукой и вышел в темный коридор, резко хлопнув дверью.  
Лу Хань снова фыркнул, подтянул ногой к себе стул и уселся на него, внимательно следя за Чжанем — за тем, как он поправляет волосы и слегка подводит глаза.  
— Не очень хорошо получилось с Чжоченом, он, кажется, и в самом деле обиделся, — волосы на затылке странно топорщились, и он раздраженно пытался пригладить их расческой.  
— Отойдет, — Лу Хань небрежно махнул рукой. — Лучше расскажи, чего ты от своего мальчика весь вечер бегаешь, ребенок вон как распереживался.  
Сяо Чжань замер.  
— Да какой он тебе ребенок? Ты его вообще видел — конь, всего на пару сантиметров ниже меня.  
— Не в росте дело, Чжань. И от вопросов не увиливай.  
Он беспомощно старался сосредоточиться только на своем отражении, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то недочеты в образе для сцены. Смотреть Лу Ханю в глаза не хотелось. Тот, несмотря на свои порой откровенно детские выходки, был проницательный, словно у него в предках были цилини. А объяснять все нюансы спора и своей обиды Чжань не хотел. Это было только между ним и Ибо, а рассказать кому-то — даже другу, даже Лу Ханю, было сродни предательству. Тем более он вроде как уже решил замять эту тему.  
— Чжань? — Лу Хань, как оказалось, успел встать со стула и подойти. — Все в порядке?  
— Да. Правда, Лу, все нормально.  
Он развернулся, все также не решаясь смотреть в глаза друга, но улыбнулся вполне искренне. Лу Хань не выглядел убежденным, но все равно улыбнулся в ответ и хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Ну что ж, тогда пора зажечь сцену, как ты думаешь, а, красавчик-гэгэ?  
Чжань закатил глаза и легко, но ощутимо, толкнул в бок эту гиену, которого почему-то считал своим другом.

Спустя практически три часа музыки, шотов текилы, смеха и огней он вполне расслабленно сидел у барной стойки, слегка оперевшись о Ибо и наблюдая, как работники убирают сцену. Чжань чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и до краев наполненным пузырящимся, как шампанское, счастьем. А твердое и теплое плечо Ибо дарило ощущение защищенности. Впервые за вечер Чжань почувствовал, что да, он вполне отпустил себя, и обида ушла, как дождевая вода уходит в землю.  
— Гэгэ хорошо? — почему-то шепотом спросил Ибо.  
Чжань повернулся и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Почему-то так оказалось, что он сполз, прижавшись щекой к его руке. Из такого положения было видно, какая у Ибо белая, не тронутая загаром, шея в вырезе рубашки, острые скулы и длинные ресницы. Ибо под его взглядом почему-то покраснел и отвернулся.  
— Очень! — Чжань рассмеялся и довольно зажмурился. — Я давно так не расслаблялся. Как до дома доползать буду — не знаю.  
Ибо склонил голову к плечу и, нахмурившись, посмотрел ему в лицо. Теперь уже самому Чжаню захотелось спрятаться, уткнуться хоть во что-то, потому что такое пристальное внимание вызывало чувство дискомфорта.  
— А Чжочен-гэ? Разве не он должен сегодня всех вас развозить?  
— А Чжочен сегодня ушел пораньше. У него появились… дела, — уклончиво ответил Чжань.  
На самом деле Чжочен казался немного отстраненным весь вечер, и Чжань понимал, что тот расстроился из-за дурацкой шутки Ханя. Чжочен вообще очень нервно относился к любому обсуждению своей личной жизни, и чаще всего они старались деликатно обходить подобные темы, вот только порой немного заигрывались и получалось не очень хорошо. Справедливости ради, Чжочен тоже временами грешил отсутствием эмпатии, так что долго обижаться не мог. Да и Лу Хань уже извинился при помощи колы и огромной тарелки начос. Объяснять все это Ибо не хотелось — не потому, что чужой в их компании, просто проблема была не Чжаня, а другого человека, и он не имел права об этом говорить.  
— Он обиделся на меня? Из-за фотоаппарата, — Ибо нахмурился, а Чжань с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не разгладить морщинку пальцем, как всегда делал это с Чжоченом.  
— Он обиделся, потому что Лу Хань немножко дурак. Не обращай внимания, Чжочен никогда не дуется слишком долго, он слишком ванильная булка для ссор.  
Сяо Чжань наконец отлип от Ибо, потянулся от души и зевнул в кулак, слишком вымотанный длинным и насыщенным эмоциями вечером. Хотелось прижаться щекой к холодной деревянной барной стойке — или обратно к теплому Ван Ибо, потягивать сладкие коктейли и рассматривать мигающие золотистым светом лампочки гирлянды, которые в мутном алкогольном тумане были совсем как светлячки над рекой Янцзы.  
— Не спи, гэгэ, — с легким смехом Ибо сжал его плечо, легко встряхнул, но тут же отпустил. — Боюсь, ты свалишься с мотоцикла, если заснёшь.  
— Мой личный диди отвезет меня домой, — Чжань довольно и лишь самую малость пьяно ухмыльнулся. — Спасибо.  
— А еще я хотел бы извиниться перед Чжоченом, потому что тоже виноват, — уже серьезнее добавил Ибо. — Я кое-что придумал. 

Сяо Чжань не знал, где именно жил Ибо, но у него самого была маленькая квартира в спальном районе, в которой едва хватало места для него самого и совсем не хватало — для гостей. Когда он впервые задумался о том, чтобы завести собаку, то после консультации понял, что единственным подходящим вариантом оказался той-терьер, любой собаке крупнее было бы слишком тесно. Наверное, когда Чжань совсем одичает от одиночества, то заведет себе кошку и назовет как-нибудь очень глупо — Орешком или Пончиком. А ещё у него всегда был бардак — не грязная посуда и коробки из-под еды на вынос, конечно, но — разбросанные лекции, вещи и третий год умирающий кактус, больше похожий на жертву радиации.  
Сейчас ему стоило бы пригласить Ибо на чашку кофе или чая, чтобы отблагодарить за то, что отвез домой, но было немного страшно от того, как на это приглашение отреагировал бы Ибо. И очень волнительно. Вместо этого, словно пытаясь сбежать от чужого серьезного взгляда, Чжань запрокинул голову, рассматривая уже совсем темное небо.  
— Жаль, что в городе не рассмотреть звёзды. Но все равно красиво.  
Голос у Ибо был такой же серьезный как его взгляд, а еще теплый как эта осенняя ночь. Чжань хотел бы стоять так вечно, плечом к плечу с важным для себя человеком, а после заморозить это мгновение и запечатать его в шаре с блестками. Потому что это воспоминание было слишком прекрасным, чтобы его потерять.  
— Я давно не видел звёзды, — грустно согласился с ним Чжань, с трудом отводя взгляд от завораживающей бездонной темноты. — Надо, наверное, как-нибудь выбраться за город, подальше от смога и электричества.  
— У нашей семьи есть домик в горах. Когда-нибудь я тебя отвезу туда, тебе понравится, — Ибо улыбнулся. Чжаню нравилось смотреть на улыбающегося Ибо — у него была приятная улыбка, и глаза тоже улыбались, а еще морщинки разбегались лучиками. Красиво. — Тебе пора идти, гэгэ, уже холодает, а ты легко одет.  
Словно в ответ на его слова подул ветер, принесший с собой несколько сухих листьев и тонкую паутинку. Оглушительно в наступившей уютной тишине звякнуло уведомление о новом сообщении.  
— Всё нормально?  
— Сестра прилетает завтра, должна была прислать номер своего рейса. Наверное, это она. И ты прав, мне действительно пора.  
Уходить очень не хотелось, но… Чжань со вздохом попрощался с Ибо и пошёл к лифту, на ходу отвечая сестре, а потом создавая новый чат на троих.  
Он видел, что Чжочен онлайн, но молчит, никак не комментируя — наверняка все еще дулся на их ребячество. Ибо написал в чат первым: «Чжочен-гэгэ, прости за камеру, я не должен был брать ее!». А потом прислал стикер с влюбленными котятками и добавил, что любит Ван-гэгэ. Чжань улыбнулся, тоже написал о своей любви к Чжочену и щедро рассыпал комплименты его улыбке, пока Чжочен наконец не выдержал и не отправил им картинку со смущенной пандой, прячущейся за бамбуком. И заверил, что все нормально, он не злится на них, идиотов.  
«Чжочен-гэ очень милый, прям как корзина котяток», — решил не отставать от него так просто Чжань.  
«Чжань-гэгэ тоже милый! И красивый!» — Ибо непредсказуемый и внезапный как… Ибо. Чжань почти физически видел, как его несет по бурному потоку источаемой тем грубой лести, когда Ибо начал писать про все достоинства потрясающего Сяо Чжаня.  
«Нет, Бо-ди милее!», — это жалкая попытка, даже сам Чжань понимал это, потому что в дальнейшем чат превращается в их взаимную пикировку:  
«Ты милее!»  
«Нет, ты!»  
Чжочен наконец прекратил это, угрожая удалиться из своего же примирительного чатика, но что-то подсказывало Чжаню, что затишье ненадолго.

Лиса прилетела в пять утра. Учитывая то, как накануне прошел вечер и часть ночи Чжаня, настроение у него было не самым боевым. На самом деле, он отчаянно прятал зевки, кутался в пальто и пил уже второй стакан капучино, ожидая сестру на выходе из терминала.  
Лиса не была ему родной, скорее дальней родственницей, но в их клане всегда поддерживались дружеские отношения с любыми членами семьи. Это было тем, что всегда грело Чжаня: кем бы ты ни был, где бы ни жил, кого бы ты не любил — клан всегда мог поддержать и принять. А к Лисе — Лалисе — Чжань всегда испытывал самые нежные братские чувства, она часто гостила в доме его родителей с тех самых пор, когда была еще совсем неразумным и шкодным детенышем.  
Чжань увидел ее сразу, нельзя было не почувствовать присутствие члена клана. Это был не запах, не звук, даже не аура — все вместе, наверное. Он кинул стаканчик в урну, раскрыл объятия и тут же поймал в них сестру. Стройная, даже худая, в безразмерном худи, с ослепляющей улыбкой и рыжими волосами, она всегда напоминала неуемный вихрь. Сразу нахлынуло то легкое светлое ощущение, греющее изнутри даже в самую паршивую погоду. Чжань всегда чувствовал защищенность, которую дарил родительский дом, многочисленные члены клана, самые близкие друзья, и в последнее время так он чувствовал себя рядом с Ван Ибо.  
Большую часть выходных они провели дома — Чжань все еще отходил от бурной пятницы, переписывался в общем чате, что они с Ибо создали, чтобы выразить свою любовь к Чжочену, а также слушал болтовню Лисы. Она как раз рассказывала о какой-то школе танцев, ради которой пришлось на три месяца лететь в Сингапур, когда Ибо отправил видео из tik-tok с лисой, прыгающей в снегу, при этом подписав: «А гэгэ так же зимой делает?». Он фыркнул, перекатился на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку — жаль нельзя было стукнуть наглеющего все больше с каждым днем диди по голове прямо сейчас. Чжань уже был готов записать Ибо сообщение, когда его вжало в кровать, а телефон выхватили из рук.  
— С кем это ты там переписываешься, что даже меня не слушаешь, а, братец Чжань? Девушка? Парень?  
Лиса сидела на его спине и, насколько мог видеть Чжань, повернув голову вбок, сверлила наиграно-возмущенным взглядом его затылок.  
— Лиса, слезай! С друзьями я переписываюсь, нет у меня никаких девушек и парня.  
— Скучный ты. А какие они, твои друзья?  
Чжань изогнулся, скинул с себя сестру и принялся щекотать. Через минуту он наконец перевернулся на спину, схватил телефон и попытался сообразить, что же все-таки хотел записать для Ибо в качестве ответа.  
— И все-таки, я могу с ними познакомиться?  
Чжань вздохнул и снова посмотрел на сестру. Лалиса выглядела совсем невинно в этой своей смешной плюшевой пижаме, с растрепанными волосами и красными от смеха щеками. Только глаза блестели хитро-хитро. Он прикинул перспективы будущей ядерной катастрофы, если это шило познакомить с остальной гиеньей стаей. Еще раз вздохнул.  
— Не представляю, зачем это тебе, но хорошо.  
Лалиса победно взвизгнула и набросилась на него с объятиями.

На предложение пообедать в той самой кофейне у университета Чжочен и Ибо ответили сразу согласием, Ибо еще в личку прислал смешную картинку с милым зеленым дракончиком из Overwatch. Хань Гэн отказался, но в качестве ответного предложения дал разрешение привести Лалису в бар. Лу Хань же, как оказалось, никого не предупредил и срочным рейсом улетел в Корею встречать любовь всей своей жизни из армии. Хотя сам Лу на все шутливые упреки ответил, что это они тут так себе друзья, раз не помнили, что два года, которые он страдал без возможности частых видео-звонков и перелетов между странами, уже подошли к концу. На замечание Чжочена, что Лу Хань у них королева драмы, тот решил не отвечать совсем.  
Чжань сидел, как всегда, у окна и ждал. Живот сводило от чувства волнения, а кончики пальцев немели — так сильно он сжимал ручку чашки. Он даже не совсем осознавал, из-за чего беспокоится больше: как примут Лалису друзья, будет ли та говорить всякие смущающие вещи о его детстве, как воспримет все Ибо? Может ли выйти так, что сестра ему чем-то не понравится или обидит? Ибо был весьма замкнут с новыми людьми, и Чжань совсем не знал, как тот общается с девушками. Как тот вообще к девушкам относится? Он Ибо ни с одной не видел.  
Чжань так глубоко ушёл в свои нерадостные мысли, с отсутствующим видом разглядывая скользящие по стеклу дорожки начавшегося моросить дождя, что даже Лиса рядом затихла. А потом его дернули за чёлку под громкий смех сестры.  
— Не спи, — Ибо придирчиво осмотрел Чжаня, поправил перекосившийся ворот его рубашки и протянул ему шлем. — Положи на подоконник, пожалуйста. Гэгэ.  
Из-за этой суеты незаметно подошедший к ним Чжочен тщательно отряхнул зонт и сложил его, словно специально окатив Чжаня веером капель. А после перевел взгляд на широко и чрезмерно довольно улыбающуюся Лису:  
— Меня зовут Ван Чжочен, а гремлин рядом — Ван Ибо. Мы друзья вот этого, — он кивнул на возмущенного Чжаня.  
— Манобан Лалиса, но для друзей просто Лиса. Мы же подружимся?  
— Этого я и боюсь, — пробормотал Чжань.  
Его опасения не то чтобы не подтвердились, но тем не менее происходившее не было столь катастрофическим, каким могло бы стать.  
Чжочен был очаровательно ворчливым, но в меру. Немного больше неловким, чем привык видеть Чжань, но Лиса кокетничала с его другом настолько очевидно, что можно было лишь удивляться, как Чжочен еще не съел от смущения свою чашку. А Лалиса рассказала лишь одну историю, пусть и довольно нелепую: про попытки пятнадцатилетнего Сяо Чжаня приготовить рождественский ужин для приехавшей тётушки.  
— В конце концов, — смеялась Лиса, пока Чжань старался не покраснеть ещё больше, — приехавшие пожарные были довольно милы.  
Что же до Ван Ибо… О, Чжань не мог бы его ни в чем упрекнуть. Ибо вел себя безукоризненно вежливо: беззлобно гиенил, поддерживал беседу и даже угостил Лису двойным горячим шоколадом с зефирками, чем заслужил ее вечную любовь и преданность. Но все же с ним было что-то не то.  
Он сейчас чем-то напоминал Чжаню тонкую струну гуциня, напряженную и готовую лопнуть чистым, на грани слышимости звуком. Казалось, Ибо каждое свое движение и слово тщательно взвешивает на невидимых весах, настолько все в нем казалось выверенным и… неправильным.  
Ибо оживился лишь однажды — когда узнал, что Лиса занимается танцами. Сразу стало заметно, насколько сильно он любит танцевать — глаза у него загорелись, движения стали более резкие, эмоциональные, а улыбка из вежливой стала искренней и сверкающей. Даже Лиса замолчала, завороженная этой переменой. А Сяо Чжань и вовсе забыл как дышать.  
Приглашение от Ибо заглянуть в танцевальную студию, в которой он занимался вместе со своими друзьями, было логичным и предсказуемым — чтобы Лиса осмотрелась и, возможно, присоединилась к их компании. Сестра, конечно же, радостно согласилась. Чжочен, на удивление, тоже решил пойти с ними. Чжань хотел было отказаться, сославшись на занятость, но умоляющий взгляд Ибо оказалось невозможно проигнорировать.  
Наверное, это было ошибкой.  
Да чего уж, Чжань был уверен, что это станет его личной катастрофой. 

Как назло, всю оставшуюся неделю до выходных он с Ибо почти не виделся — обоих завалило учебой. К тому же у Ибо началась подготовка к сезону, и он часть времени, в том числе и отведенного на университет, проводил на мототреке где-то за городом. По редким сообщениям — текстовым и голосовым, Чжань понял, что Ибо отпустили на кафедре, и как Ибо устает и скучает по нему. Он даже уговорил Чжаня записать голосовым сообщением колыбельную. Все это как-то необъяснимо заставляло беспокоиться и смущаться. Чжань чувствовал себя как на экстремальных аттракционах: его качало от тупой меланхолии, когда он мог зависнуть и смотреть в окно вичата по полчаса, до нервного возбуждения, когда от мыслей хотелось бегать по потолку. Он словно застыл в точке перед падением — еще секунда и полетишь вниз, разобьешься на тысячу осколков.  
Дождаться выходных было тяжело еще и из-за Лисы — та то и дело срывалась на вопросы о друзьях Чжаня, восхищалась фотками Чжочена, спрашивала о том, как танцует Ибо, и по сотому разу пыталась выбрать нужный трек под собственное выступление. Ему даже пришлось сбежать от сестры на кухню, запечатав дверь слабеньким заклинанием, включать музыку и там читать материалы к лекциям, то и дело проверяя телефон на предмет новых сообщений.  
И так всю неделю — он готовил завтрак для себя и сестры, ездил в универ, обедал либо в столовой, либо в кафе, возвращался домой. В среду и пятницу Ибо не смог его подвезти. Зато Лиса знатно повеселилась, пытаясь смутить невозмутимого Хань Гэна, но сама же залилась краской, когда он ей что-то сказал и улыбнулся. В итоге Лиса все же подсела за столик Чжочена, а потом его самый лучший друг, замечательнейший фотограф, чуть не угробил свой многострадальный фотоаппарат. Чжань хохотал до слез — Лиса уже дома объяснила, что всего лишь попросила Чжочена провести для нее фотосессию. В итоге, все свелось к тому, что Чжочен поехал с ними в студию танцев.  
Ненавистный Чжаню нервный мандраж заставил подняться в пять утра, тогда как поездка была запланирована на послеобеденное время. Все утро он ходил по квартире, из комнаты в кухню, из кухни в коридор и обратно. Лалиса даже подушку в него кинула, обозвав медведем-оборотнем, у нее были далеко идущие планы на выспаться и выглядеть в объективе камеры лучше всех.  
Когда приехал Чжочен, сестра действительно выглядела так, будто собралась на вечеринку года, а вот Чжань смотрел на свое лицо в зеркало заднего вида и ощущал себя Стивом Бушеми — мешки под глазами были такими же впечатляющими.  
Когда их веселая компания завалилась в здание студии, парень на ресепшене просто кивнул и указал на один из закрытых залов, словно они приходили сюда не в первый раз. Чжань чуть дрогнувшей рукой толкнул дверь и замер в проеме. Он даже не сразу отреагировал на тычки от Лисы и Чжочена в спину.  
В зале не горела ни одна лампа, но они и не нужны были — в лучах солнца было видно танцующие пылинки, солнечных зайчиков на старом паркете и Ван Ибо, краем майки вытирающего лицо. Его лоб, плечи и живот блестели от пота — были заметны капельки, стекающие по прессу, словно вылепленному умелыми руками скульптора. Чжань смотрел только на Ибо, словно на глаза надели шоры — его тяжело вздымающуюся грудную клетку, руку на талии, сползшую перекрученую лямку, тонкие точеные ключицы и напряженную шею. Чжаня ослепило его улыбкой, когда партнер Ибо по танцу хлопнул его по плечу и указал на дверь.  
— Гэгэ, ты пришел! — Чжань слегка задохнулся в его объятиях, но не нашел сил отпихнуть это чудовище.  
— Мы вообще-то тоже здесь, если что, — Чжочен настойчиво пихнул его в спину, отчего Чжань едва не завалился на пол вместе с Ибо.  
— О, привет! Я рад, что вы пришли, — тот все еще обнимал Чжаня за талию и, кажется, ухмылялся Чжочену и Лисе. Он не мог понять, какое конкретно у диди было выражение лица — только чувствовал горячее дыхание у своей шеи.  
— Кхм, Ибо.  
— О, прости, гэгэ. Я просто по тебе очень соскучился за эту неделю.  
Чжань на всякий случай отошел от него на шаг. На несколько секунд затянулась пауза, наполненная лишь дыханием и биением пульса в висках, и всем этим белым шумом. На него не обращаешь внимания в обычном состоянии, но он становится очень заметным в подобные моменты, которые могли бы стать неловкими, но, напротив, кажутся уютными, когда разделены на двоих.  
А потом Чжань услышал нетерпеливое покашливание Лисы, заметил двух незнакомых парней, замерших у зеркальной стены — и пришел в себя. Он словно со стороны смотрел, как взволнованный и непривычно суетливый Ибо знакомил их со своими друзьями — формальные имена совершенно не отложились в памяти, поэтому Чжань решил обращаться к ним по прозвищам - Тэн и Винвин, а после слушал, как они рассказывают про какое-то выступление, которое вместе готовили для городского праздника. Голоса доносились до него как сквозь вату — приглушенные и немного невнятные, они казались бессмысленными; цвета же, напротив, были чрезмерно яркими, как при мигрени.  
Они сидели на разноцветных матах тесным кругом, слушали Ибо, но больше всего Чжаню хотелось откинуться назад, расслабиться и закрыть глаза. Возможно, даже задремать, чтобы это ощущение пришибленности поскорее прошло. Чжань убеждал себя, что это дурацкое состояние от недосыпа и нервов, а приступы паники, преследовавшие его все утро, ничего не значат. Но где-то в глубине души все же понимал, что обманывает себя. Он моргнул, пытаясь навести резкость, и внезапно понял, что стал предметом обсуждения.  
— Чжань прекрасно поет, — воодушевленно сказала Лиса и толкнула его плечом, окончательно приводя в чувство. — Было бы классно, если бы вы могли сделать что-то вместе. Старший брат поет, Ван Ибо танцует — идиллия!  
Ибо с сомнением переводил взгляд с него на Лису и обратно, но Чжань видел в его глазах тщательно скрываемую заинтересованность и азарт.  
— Было бы здорово, — покладисто согласился он, и его буквально ослепила улыбка Ибо. Майка немного задралась, когда он потянулся, а Чжань с трудом отвел взгляд от мельком увиденной полоски светлой кожи.  
И наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Винвина.  
— Ты кажешся старше Ибо, — прямо сказал тот, не обращая внимания на возмущенный подзатыльник Ибо. — Не знал, что у нашего Ибо такие друзья.  
— Да, ненамного, — Чжань улыбнулся, воспринимая заботу Винвина о своем друге как должное, — Ибо-ди выручил меня в сложной ситуации. А потом всё само собой получилось.  
Ибо нервно вскочил, одернул майку и подошел к смартфону, валявшемуся на подоконнике. Словно пытаясь уйти от разговора таким незатейливым и очевидным способом.  
— Лиса, как насчет демонстрации? Какую песню выберешь? — позвал он.  
Лалиса хитро улыбнулась, стрельнув взглядом в Чжаня, словно что-то задумала:  
— А может быть ты? Пусть сначала хозяева покажут мастер-класс.  
Тэн и Винвин переглянулись, пожали плечами так синхронно, словно были близнецами.  
— Ибо, это твои гости, так что давай, вперед.  
Ибо на них в ответ взглянул как-то непроницаемо и даже свысока, Чжань сразу вспомнил о драконах и их весьма снобском отношении к другим. Но судя по смешкам ребят, для них такое общение было в порядке вещей. Чжань ободряюще улыбнулся Ибо и тот, вздохнув, отвернулся от них к окну. Он долго что-то выбирал на своем телефоне, а затем, кивнув самому себе, встал в центр зала.  
Чжань ожидал, что будет играть что-то резкое, электронное, возможно какой-нибудь хип-хоп или r’n’b, но никак не ожидал Криса Брауна. Судя по странным лицам Тэна и Винвина, это была не просто какая-то импровизация под случайный выбор песни. Ван Ибо танцевал... Чжань даже не знал, как назвать это. Наверное он танцевал всем собой: его движения в ритм музыки и слов были то резкими, то плавными, руки летали крыльями, а волосы трепетали как легкие перья. Движения были похожи на магию, и ее творили с закрытыми глазами. Эту картину нельзя было воспринимать по отдельности, но охватить целиком тоже было тяжело. От Ибо нельзя было оторвать глаз, а когда он на строчке припева про извинения посмотрел прямо в глаза Чжаню, то захотелось схватить его и спрятать ото всех. Такое нельзя было показывать никому, потому что чем бы оно ни являлось, было слишком откровенным и личным. Почему-то сразу стало понятно — этот танец для него. Не для Чжочена, не для Лисы и уж точно не для Тэна и Винвина. И стоял на коленях по завершении музыки Ибо, словно молясь, тоже не для них всех.  
Чжаню стало даже не неловко — он был покрыт мурашками, но не мог ни на кого смотреть, хотелось испариться, или подойти и обнять Ибо. Он не мог дышать, на грудь как будто положили камень и казалось, что вот-вот и заплачешь. Чжаню не стоило смотреть на танец Ибо, ему стоило бежать от него далеко-далеко, потому что сердце билось так сильно, что удары отдавались в кончиках пальцев.

— Вау, это было очень круто! — Лиса подбежала к встающему Ибо и крепко обняла. — Ты очень круто танцуешь, могу ли я называть тебя теперь учителем?  
Его милая сестричка смотрела сверху вниз на бедного парня и улыбалась. Ибо сначала уставился на нее с очень глупым видом, а потом засмеялся и обнял в ответ. Чжаню тут же захотелось их расцепить, растащить по разные стороны зала.  
— Да это ерунда, — Ибо все еще улыбался. — Давай сначала посмотрим как ты танцуешь, вдруг это мне придется тебя учителем называть.  
Лиса захихикала и дернула Ибо за торчащую челку. Тот, судя по всему, чувствовал себя с ней вполне комфортно и не старался казаться круче и отстраненнее, чем есть. Он даже попытался растрепать Лисе прическу, но та успела увернуться и проскочить ему за спину.  
Чжаню было приятно, что Ибо смог расслабится и чувствовать себя комфортно в компании его сестры, но в то же время давил в себе обиду. Ибо ведь даже не спросил — а понравился ли Чжаню танец, и сейчас совершенно спокойно о чем-то болтал. Чжочена, судя по тому, как тот опустил фотоаппарат, это тоже раздражало.  
С усилием заставив себя отвернуться от них в попытке собрать разбегающиеся мысли в один стройный ряд, Чжань отошел к высокому окну. Он очень хотел сейчас развернуться и уйти, выйти на улицу и остудить голову, потому что… потому что на самом деле он хотел подойти к Ибо. Взять за руку. Обнять. Хотелось сделать то, о чем потом они оба пожалеют.  
Сяо Чжань рассыпался внутри и не знал, что с этим делать.  
— … так может, ты всё-таки дашь возможность показать Лисе то, что она умеет? — интонации в тоне Чжочена почти перешли ту стадию, когда из просто прохладного он стал бы откровенно недовольным. — Не то чтобы я не ценил твои попытки выделываться, но сколько можно.  
— Ты ранишь меня в самом сердце! — дурашливо воскликнул Ибо как-то слишком уж близко к Чжаню, заставляя вздрогнуть. А потом талию обвили чужие руки, а острый подбородок Ибо опустился на его плечо. — Гэгэ, ты совсем не обращаешь на меня внимания сегодня. Почему?  
— Скорее уж наоборот, — пробормотал Чжань, ухитрившись извернуться в тесном кольце рук так, чтобы не потерять равновесия. И натолкнулся на очень серьезный и внимательный взгляд Ибо.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Чжань молча кивнул, не доверяя сейчас своему голосу. Ибо мягко улыбался ему, но в глазах притаились остатки грусти, не выплеснутой в танце. А тонкие пальцы были совершенно ледяными, когда он взял Чжаня за ладонь и потянул в сторону остальных.  
Они сидели рядом, касаясь друг друга коленями и плечами. Чжань чувствовал теплое дуновение воздуха на щеках, когда Ибо поворачивался и тихо объяснял ему что-то о тех связках, что использовала Лиса в танце. Чжочен с другой стороны сидел совершенно очарованный, забросив фотоаппарат, и, кажется, даже позабывший о том, что нужно хотя бы изредка моргать.  
Чжань иногда поглядывал на него — Чжочен был точно кролик, загипнотизированный змеей, следил за каждым движением не отрывая взгляда. Интересно, он сам так же смотрел на Ван Ибо — словно тот был его личными солнцем и луной? Было ли это так же заметно?  
Сяо Чжань старался не лгать хотя бы самому себе. Это не всегда было легко, но прямо сейчас признать что-то было как никогда сложно.  
Потому что Ван Ибо очень нравился ему. Не как приятель, не как друг и уж точно не как просто знакомый.  
Потому что он хотел поцеловать Ибо так сильно, что не мог больше ни о чем думать, кроме как об этом своем отчаянном желании.  
Потому что он совершенно не представлял, сможет ли справиться с этим.  
Само осознание ударило по нему невыносимой тяжестью, будто обрушилась целая скала. Чжань чувствовал себя в ловушке, словно он угодил в капкан и выходов было всего лишь два: смириться или отгрызть себе лапу. И тот, и другой вариант были болезненны, Чжань не знал, как мог отреагировать на его чувства Ибо, признайся он в них. Но и попытка отстраниться означала, что Чжань практически отсечет часть себя. Даже просто представлять эти варианты было невероятно больно. Он не мог выносить этого, не мог думать рядом с Ибо, прикасаясь к нему. Чжань прошептал что-то невразумительное и сбежал в уборную.  
Он судорожно плескал ледяной водой в разгоряченное лицо, в зеркало он побоялся взглянуть, мельком до этого увидев в отражении свои светящиеся хищным золотом глаза. Чжань боялся, что прошел точку невозврата. Хлопнула дверь, стали различимы нарочно громкие шаги Чжочена. Он как никогда был благодарен другу за его такую своеобразную деликатность.  
— Все в порядке? Что случилось? — в голосе Чжочена было неподдельное беспокойство и готовность куда-то бежать, что-то делать. В этот момент Чжань невероятно его любил и был благодарен Небесам за такого друга.  
— Не волнуйся, — Чжань улыбнулся и вытер лицо бумажным полотенцем. — В зале душновато и только.  
— Точно?  
— Да, — возможно, сейчас он собирался повести себя немного как мудак, но отчаянно хотелось перевести внимание Чжочена с собственного состояния. — Итак, Лиса.  
Чжочен мгновенно покраснел, словно душно стало уже ему.  
— А что она?  
— Скажи, ты сделал хоть одно фото, пока она танцевала?  
Взглядом друга можно было поджигать инквизиторские костры, Чжань рассмеялся.  
— Ты же знаешь, что наша семья спокойно относится к любым парам, да? В смысле, мы не против, если кто-то из наших строит отношения с человеком или любым другим видом существ, — казалось, что из ушей Чжочена вот-вот пойдет пар, было даже жаль его. Чуточку. — Просто помни, что она вот только собирается поступать в университет.  
— Так, все. Я не собираюсь вести с тобой этот разговор. Точно не с тобой, Чжань, и не сейчас.  
Он снова рассмеялся, когда Чжочен схватил его за руку и потащил обратно в зал. Чжань наконец-то смог мысленно выдохнуть. Не то чтобы мысли о возможных отношениях его лучшего друга и сестры успокаивали, но все равно стало чуточку, но теплее на душе. Чжань любил Чжочена и Лису, и если у них все вдруг будет серьезно и сложится, то это означало, что Чжочен станет частью его семьи.  
Они застали странную картину: Тэн и Винвин отрабатывали какие-то движения, но без музыки. Они часто прикасались друг к другу, перетекали из одной связки в другую, невыносимо сближаясь и отдаляясь. И за всем этим действом, сидя на полу рядышком, следили Ибо и Лиса, похожие на котят, завороженных то ли игрой в пинг-понг, то ли оборотами стиральной машинки. Чжань фыркнул, и эти двое тут же встрепенулись.  
— Ну и куда вы там пропали так надолго? — Лиса тут же вскочила с пола и уперла руки в бока. Она выглядела до милого смешной в этом своем притворном возмущении.  
Ибо остался сидеть, скрестив свои длинные ноги. Он смотрел на Чжаня снизу вверх и едва заметно улыбался, его волосы немного кудрявились на концах от влаги и мягкой волной падали на лоб, а Ибо то и дело откидывал их ладонью. Чжаня затопило нежностью. Хотелось подойти и сделать что-то до невозможности неловкое, например, самому отвести эту челку или пропустить ее через пальцы. Но он только смотрел на Ван Ибо в ответ и тоже улыбался.  
— Братец Чжань, — от звонкого голоса Лалисы он вздрогнул. — Мы тут подумали, что нужно сходить перекусить. Что думаешь?  
Он перевел взгляд на встающего Ибо и завис на очертании позвонков и острого разлета лопаток. К этой спине хотелось прижаться, а загривок прикусить, заявляя свои права. Мысленно Чжань отвесил себе звонкую оплеуху. Боги, как же он влип.  
— Совсем не против.  
Лалиса ему в ответ ослепительно улыбнулась.

Было решено положиться на выбор Ибо — он лучше всех знал этот район. На самом деле, сейчас Чжань был готов отправиться куда угодно, Чжочен, судя по его виду, пошел бы в любое место, где была бы Лалиса. Сестру же Чжань знал хорошо, а она устраивалась с комфортом в любой забегаловке, лишь бы кормили много и вкусно. В итоге немного смущенный Ибо привел их в уютный ресторанчик, он немного смахивал на семейный, но за столиками в основном сидели компании из студентов и парочек.  
— Здесь неплохая еда и чек вменяемый.  
— Главное, чтобы еда была хорошей — на все остальное плевать, — категорично заявила Лалиса и первая села за предложенный официантом столик.  
Чжочен на это высказывание сестрицы, как ни странно, хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Почему-то получилось так, что они с Ибо снова сидели рядом — да так, что чувствовался исходивший от него жар. От того, как они практически соприкасались бедрами, хотелось взвыть, но Чжань только улыбался.  
На самом деле, они неплохо сидели, хотя он и не смог бы в точности сказать, о чем шла беседа. Возможно о танцах или о хобби вообще. Наверное, обо всем понемногу. Когда на улице стали зажигаться первые вечерние огни, Лалиса вдруг хитро взглянула на Чжаня из-под ресниц. Он сразу почуял неладное.  
— Господин Ван, — сладко пропела она и коснулась ладони Чжочена. — Помните, я просила фотосессию, что насчет того, чтобы провести пробную прямо сейчас? Я все еще хочу быть вашей моделью.  
На Чжочена было жалко смотреть — он косился на ладонь Лисы, кусал губы и почему-то бледнел, а не краснел. Сестрица же, эта хитрая засранка, даже слегка поглаживала костяшки его пальцев.  
— Сейчас? — если бы Чжаню не было так весело, он бы подумал, что друга срочно нужно спасать.  
— Да?! — Лиса вскочила, схватила бедного Чжочена за руку и, быстро чмокнув Чжаня в щеку, направилась к выходу. — На улице сейчас должно быть свежо и очень красиво от огней.  
— Лалиса, сильно не шали, — крикнул ей вслед Чжань и засмеялся от того, как сестрица машет им с Ибо на прощание. У того, к слову, было неописуемое выражение лица: удивление, восхищение, смущение и что-то еще, очень похожее на легкую зависть. Хотя Чжаню было непонятно, чему тут завидовать.  
— Что такое, диди?  
Словно стесняясь того, что неосторожно выдал себя, Ибо опустил голову. Желание узнать, понять в чем дело, разрасталось внутри Чжаня словно раковая опухоль, уродливая и неотвратимая. А потом Ибо, взяв себя в руки, улыбнулся и с болезненной честностью признался:  
— Ты и Лиса… я хотел бы также уметь дружить со своим братом.  
Понимание того, как мало они на самом деле знают друг о друге, было слишком похоже на удар под дых. Чжань вспомнил их дурацкую игру в вопросы и ответы — он так и не сумел спросить тогда ничего действительно важного, и сейчас очень жалел об этом.  
— Расскажи мне.  
Ибо долгое время молчал, словно пытаясь собрать силы для рассказа. Отводил глаза, пряча их за густой челкой, кусал губы и нервно перебирал пальцами салфетку, снова и снова пытаясь сложить из нее журавля. Они по прежнему сидели рядом, поэтому Чжань был лишен возможности заглянуть в его лицо, когда Ибо начал говорить о своей семье.  
Наверное, его история не была такой уж удивительной среди других драконьих родов. Сотни и сотни правил, занятые делами семейного бизнеса родители, лучшие частные преподаватели и миллионы запретов. Ибо рассказывал о том, как его воспитанием занималась младшая ветвь рода, а единственным приятелем стал кузен — слишком рано повзрослевший для того, чтобы быть другом. Они заботились о нем, баловали и по своему любили, но так и не смогли стать действительно родными.  
Жизнь Ибо не была похожей на детство Чжаня — с посиделками у костра, неугомонными родственниками, бесконечными объятиями и открыто выражаемой любовью. Настолько не похожей, что сейчас Чжань терялся в догадках, как Ибо мог вырасти таким — искренним и хорошим человеком, способным на взаимное доверие. Такого Ибо, ранимого и грустного, хотелось спрятать от всего мира, чтобы защитить. Чтобы никто больше не смог причинить ему боль, даже сам Сяо Чжань. А потом сделать его самым счастливым человеком под всеми звездами этого мира.  
Это было похоже на лавину — эти обрушившиеся на Чжаня эмоции и чувства. Слова Ибо задели что-то глубоко внутри, и теперь осознание неслось вниз вместе с тоннами невысказанных слов и несовершенных поступков, погребая весь его здравый смысл под одной простой мыслью: я люблю Ван Ибо.  
В груди словно комок распустился, а дышать стало немного легче. Принять это оказалось довольно просто — потому что это все еще был Ибо, а еще это стало тем, что казалось невозможным отрицать дальше.  
Наверное, это было неизбежно с самого начала — невозможно не любить Ибо, как невозможно не любить жить.  
Ибо замолчал, и в наступившей тишине стало слышно как гулко и быстро стучит его сердце. Любые слова сейчас оказались бы неуместными — Чжань понимал это, но все же оставить без поддержки Ибо сейчас было жестоко и несправедливо, поэтому он дотянулся до его руки и осторожно сжал ладонь, пытаясь при помощи тепла выразить все свое сожаление. Прикосновение заставило Ибо вздрогнуть, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, он переплел их пальцы и тихо сказал: «Спасибо, гэгэ». 

Разговор не клеился: Ибо казался молчаливым и полностью ушедшим в свои переживания, а Чжань был слишком оглушен всем, что на него свалилось этим днем. Позабытый кофе уже совсем остыл, а они все так же сидели и тихо разговаривали ни о чем, перемежая редкие фразы долгими паузами. После, когда они вышли в прохладу ночных улиц, то не спеша пошли вдоль темных витрин, освещенных лишь яркими рекламными вывесками.  
Необычный вечер. От ощущения, что он что-то упускает, что-то очень важное, у Чжаня покалывало кончики пальцев, щекотало словно лисьим огнем. Но мысли путались от того, как Ибо изредка касался его запястья ладонью или прижимался плечом. Было ли это случайностью? Думать об этом совсем страшно и непривычно, но эти глупые мысли дарили ему такую невозможно сильную надежду, что тревоги ненадолго отступали.  
Как-то так вышло, что они не сговариваясь пошли к дому Ибо; Чжань даже не сразу понял, что они туда идут, просто удивленно дернулся, когда в воздухе повис вопрос:  
— Гэгэ решил, что в этот раз он меня провожает? — Ибо робко отвел взгляд. Он вообще в этот день был странным: сначала веселым и раскованным, потом очень по-домашнему теплым и нежным, под конец вечера он стал похож на открытого всему миру ребенка. В чужую искренность, в распахнутую настежь душу окунуло как в ледяной горный поток. Чжань почти задыхался от того, как быстро его несло в неизвестность.  
Что же до вопроса, протянувшегося между ними тонкой струной, Чжань просто кивнул в ответ и в награду получил настолько яркую улыбку, что захотелось расплакаться. Он не знал, что делать с этой искренностью, с душой, которую ему вложили в руки и словно бы сказали — делай что хочешь, дарю. Он за один вечер понял о себе и Ибо больше, чем за все время знакомства и общения.  
Они повернули в небольшой квартал с двухэтажными домами. Чжань сразу понял, что район этот не бедный — один только двор в эко-стиле подтверждал это. Он не завидовал, сразу же знал, что Ибо из обеспеченной семьи, но почему-то вспомнилась своя маленькая квартира в типичной серой многоэтажке, ему стало неловко. Словно он обманом проник в совсем другой мир и сейчас находился не на своем месте.  
— Ну, мы пришли, — Ибо остановился и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Разница всего пара сантиметров, а создавала такой контраст, что внутри у Чжаня все перекручивалось в тугой узел.  
Чжань снова кивнул. Он не знал о чем говорить, о погоде? Может снова завести разговор о танцах или музыке? Об университете и учебе они никогда не говорили, словно исключая эту часть жизни, стараясь не пересекать эту линию. Чжань думал, что Ибо не хочет его смущать.  
Свет уличного фонаря падал так, что было видно как у Ибо волосы чуть-чуть отдают медью. Они действительно немного отросли с момента первой встречи, и Чжань все же решился смахнуть падающую на глаза челку да так и завис, положив руку на плечо Ибо. Большим пальцем он едва-едва касался чужой шеи. Через него как будто пустили высоковольтный разряд, и пальцы, впитывающие тепло чужого тела, едва подрагивали. У Ибо приоткрылись губы, то ли он пытался вздохнуть, то ли что-то сказать. Чжань завис на них. Были ли эти губы мягкими, или же шершавыми от глупой привычки Ибо все время облизывать их? Чжань не знал, но хотел бы узнать. Было ощущение, что не отпусти он Ибо сейчас — то точно поцелует, собственные губы кололо как от острого перца. Ибо моргнул и как-то судорожно выдохнул. Чжаню показалось, что в чужих зрачках что-то вспыхнуло.  
— Гэгэ?  
Чжань резко отдернул руку, слегка мазнув по голой коже ладонью.  
— Спокойной ночи, диди.  
Он смотрел, как Ибо неуверенно, постоянно оборачиваясь, идет к одному из домов, а потом исчезает в тени. Ему сейчас остро не хватало Лу Ханя и крепкой выпивки, а еще спокойствия Хань Гэна и суетливой поддержки Чжочена. Чжань развернулся и медленно пошел в сторону ближайшей станции метро.  
Боже, как же он все-таки влип.

Ближайшие несколько дней Сяо Чжань провел в блаженном опустошении.  
Чувства, подобно сверхновой звезде вспыхнувшие во время последней встречи с Ибо, оставили после себя спутанный комок эмоций, бессонницу и полное непонимание, что же делать дальше.  
Наверное, ему стоило поговорить с Ибо и объяснить свое странное поведение, но Чжань не мог сейчас найти в себе силы и храбрость, чтобы справиться с той реакцией, которую вероятно получил бы в ответ. Потому что Чжань, конечно же, был оптимистом, но даже сама тень мысли, что он может потерять Ибо, казалась невыносимой.  
Потому что Ибо был… нужен ему.  
Как сейчас понимал Чжань, Ибо был нужен и важен ему почти с самого начала их знакомства, но он, как очень глупая лиса, не видел ничего дальше собственного хвоста.  
Чжань жил по инерции, спрятавшись от всех в раковину меланхолии — готовил, когда была его очередь, читал, даже посмотрел несколько серий какого-то западного сериала, но не вспомнил бы его сюжет уже через полчаса. Мысли текли вяло, словно были водой в заболоченном озере, мутные и неспешные.  
Просьба заменить профессора на занятии по мифологии существ была хоть каким-то разнообразием в этой цепочке ничего не значащих дней. Во вторник они так и не сумели увидеться с Ибо — тот снова пропадал на мототреке, но исправно присылал селфи и стикеры с обезьянками, поэтому возможность отвлечься на рабочие дела казалась спасением и способом хоть немного прийти в себя перед пятничной встречей.  
Лиса целые дни проводила вне дома — то ли в студии, то ли третируя Чжочена, но вечером накануне лекции принесла ему мапо тофу со свининой, пытаясь подбодрить брата. И димсам, чтобы подсластить пилюлю.  
— Ты не подумай, что я лезу не в свое дело, — Лиса села рядом и забрала у него распечатки, — но я немного поболтала с Чжоченом и остальными…  
Буквально кожей ощущая, что ему не понравится услышанное, Чжань нахмурился. Лиса предпочитала говорить прямо, а не ходить в разговоре вокруг да около, а если уж не знает, как спросить…  
— На самом деле мы не обсуждали тебя или Ибо, серьезно! Но все же… как Ибо относится к тому, что ты работаешь в университете?  
— Я же не преподаватель, а всего лишь ассистент профессора, — непонимающе уставился на неё Чжань. — У нас всего несколько лет разницы. Мы это не обсуждали, не было повода. Да и как это помешает нашей дружбе?  
О том, что все происходящее уже вышло из рамок обычной дружбы — и вышло, видимо, довольно давно, Чжань предпочел умолчать. Хотя бы до того времени, как сам разберется во всем.  
— Ясно, — сухо заметила Лиса и с агрессивным видом принялась уничтожать закуски. Но Чжань хорошо знал ее и видел, что она взволнована.  
— Нет, не ясно. К чему ты начала этот разговор? — он боялся показаться резким, но Лиса вела себя непривычно, а затронутая ею тема была слишком уж внезапной для приятного вечернего разговора ни о чем.  
— На твоем месте я бы поговорила с ним, братишка, — в ее взгляде мелькнуло сочувствие. — Обо всем. И как можно скорее.  
Все еще не понимая, Чжань согласился.

Университетский городок утром был похож на разбуженный улей — все куда-то спешили, были чем-то чрезвычайно заняты, а голоса сливались в один монотонный гул. Чжань привык ко всему этому уже давно и даже умел находить в этой привычной суете особенное очарование. Особенно сейчас, когда за последнюю неделю все в его жизни перевернулось с ног на голову.  
Кофе, который продавали на территории, всегда был отвратительным, причем каждый раз по разному. Иногда он был слишком кислым, иногда излишне сладким или горьким, но чаще всего вкус был просто непередаваемо-омерзительным. Пить его можно было лишь в случае самой крайней нужды, но, к его большому сожалению, сегодня было именно такое утро.  
Потому что он умудрился проспать.  
На самом деле он благоразумно лег спать еще до полуночи, с трудом отбившись от Лисы, желающей поиграть в Divinity, но за всю ночь так и не смог сомкнуть глаз. Снова и снова прокручивал в голове разговоры и переписки с Ибо, потом вспоминал слова Лисы, а когда ненадолго все же проваливался в тяжелый сон — к нему приходили кошмары. В этих кошмарах, вязких как зыбкие пески, он снова и снова терял Ибо — то в лесу, то в пещерах, то в каком-то жутком, заросшем плющом и лианами, лабиринте. А когда находил, то Ибо уходил от Чжаня, растворяясь в мареве тумана. Утром он снова был похож на Бушеми — видимо, это уже становилось традицией, хотя с гораздо большим удовольствием Чжань притворился бы кем-то с менее землистым цветом лица. И кофе он не успел купить по дороге, так что теперь с подозрением рассматривал бурду в своем бумажном стаканчике, опасаясь пробовать. А когда все же рискнул, то скривился, с мученическим видом отпил пару больших глотков и выбросил его в ближайшую урну. Сегодня эта дрянь была кисло-горькой.  
В библиотеке было привычно пустынно. Чжань еще со времен учебы обычно сбегал сюда, когда ему нужно было сосредоточиться на чем-то — ее тишину редко нарушало что-то кроме негромких разговоров и стука клавиатур. После неразберихи, царившей снаружи, это было приятным разнообразием, потому что можно было не спеша проверить подготовленные к занятиям тесты или повторить учебный материал. Или подумать о чем-то, забившись в самый дальний угол и скрывшись за страницами учебника.  
До пары, которую он заменял как лектор, оставалось немногим более двух часов, так что он как раз успевал перечитать все еще раз, чтобы не запинаться в самых неподходящих местах, вызывая смех студентов. Он не боялся показаться глупым или неловким, но успокоить пару сотен человек после каждого такого случая было нелегким делом. А ведь ему и так было порой сложно из-за того, что он сам только в прошлом году закончил аспирантуру и выглядел слишком молодо для кого-то, кого следует уважать и безоговорочно слушать на занятиях.  
Мысли непрошенно, хоть и предсказуемо, снова перепрыгнули на вчерашние слова Лисы, но Чжань усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на лекции. К сожалению, Ван Ибо был не тем человеком, забыть о котором было легко, когда он уже пробрался под чью-то кожу, поэтому Чжань достал смартфон и быстро, не давая себе времени передумать, предложил встретиться в обед в центральной столовой. А потом долгие десять минут ждал ответ, гипнотизируя потухший дисплей.  
«Прости, гэгэ, мне нужно увидеться со старостой группы перед занятиями. Может, вечером?»  
Чжань все оставшееся до лекции время не мог понять, какое чувство в нем сейчас преобладает — разочарование, что он не увидит Ибо днем или радость от того, что не самый простой разговор откладывается еще на какое-то время.  
Обед он провел в одиночестве — Чжочен и Лиса тоже были заняты какими-то своими делами и, возможно, даже совместными. Чжань не был против, но ему стало немного грустно и пришлось идти в университетскую столовую — кофейня уже давно ассоциировалась как место встречи с друзьями и Ибо. Особенно с Ван Ибо. Чжань без удовольствия ел пресную на вкус лапшу со свининой, мысли были безрадостными: что вообще Лиса имела в виду? Помимо дурацкого спора, Ибо не выглядел тем, кто мог сознательно обманывать. Может, он что-то недоговаривал, или сам Чжань что-то неправильно понял? Но что там могло быть такого ужасного, что Лисе пришлось состроить на редкость серьезное лицо? Чжань вздохнул. Ему нужно было перетерпеть одну лекцию, доредактировать статью профессора, и этот чудовищно нервный день бы закончился долгожданной встречей с Ибо.  
В аудитории уже сидело несколько десятков человек. Чжань припомнил: должно было быть несколько групп со второго курса. На самом деле Чжань больше любил общаться со старшими учениками — с ними не нужно было как-то ставить себя, доказывать свой авторитет. С ребятами младших курсов приходилось держать себя настороже и исключать любое панибратство.  
Он встал за кафедру, надел очки — зрение у него было отличное, но вот от искусственного освещения глаза порой уставали, и разложил материалы лекции, еще раз наискосок пробегаясь по материалу.  
За несколько минут до начала занятия он запустил проектор с презентацией, дублирующей и иллюстрирующей материал занятия. Чжань легко постучал по микрофону, чтобы привлечь внимание студентов. Тишина воцарилась, пусть и не идеальная.  
— Хочу предупредить, господа студенты, что я услышу даже взмах крыльев бабочки, — Чжань оперся руками о кафедру и наклонился к микрофону. — Так что попрошу вас либо молчать, либо уйти...  
Дверь распахнулась, и в аудиторию залетел опоздавший. Чжань сначала заметил смешного цыплячьего цвета свитер, кожаную куртку, спортивную сумку в руках, дурацкие серьги-наручники и подвеску в виде головы быка — сам же подарил, Ибо потом рассказывал, что носит как талисман, не снимает даже во время танцев и заездов. Они уставились друг на друга так, словно увиделись впервые. На лице Ибо эмоции впервые читались настолько просто и ясно — шок, неверие, какая-то обида и страх. Чжань отстраненно подумал еще: почему страх?  
— Ван Ибо, ты аудиторией ошибся? — Чжань через силу улыбнулся. Как бы то ни было, кто-то из них должен был стать ответственным взрослым. И если он никак не разрешит всю эту странную ситуацию как можно скорее, то Ван Ибо точно сорвет ему лекцию. — Ван Ибо?  
Чжань приподнял бровь.  
Он не сразу понял, что что-то изменилось, в воздухе как будто похолодало, глаза Ибо сверкнули синим, губы дернулись, а затем он закрылся. Словно солнечный свет перекрыли плотными шторами — полный блэк-аут. Чжань не знал, что он сказал не так, что вообще было не так. Он так привык, что Ибо с ним открыт, настолько привык видеть его улыбку, лукавство во взгляде, даже со случайными и не совсем прикосновениями смирился, что теперешняя холодность больно ударила по нутру. Ибо был еще более странен, чем в первую их встречу. Чжань даже не успел ничего сообразить, как тот, словно расправив крылья, в один миг развернулся и вылетел из аудитории. Оставалось только судорожно глотать воздух и соображать: а можно ли на сегодня забить на все дела и попытаться догнать и выяснить — какого черта это все было?  
— Так, — Чжань попытался собраться. — Прошу прощения за этот бардак, просто знакомый старшекурсник перепутал аудитории.  
Шепотки раздавшиеся с задних рядов не стали сюрпризом. Чжань снова постучал по микрофону, пытаясь добиться тишины.  
— Эм… учитель Сяо, — в голосе поднявшей руку девушки было какое-то сомнение, словно она не знала, стоит ли ей вообще говорить. — Соученик Ван в нашей группе учится.  
Наверное, именно так чувствовали себя люди, у которых красавица и умница жена оборачивалась лисицей, а потом ускользала в лес. Чжань, по крайней мере, ощущал фантомный удар поддых.  
Так вот на что намекала Лиса, — подумалось ему. — Вот же… дерьмо.  
Ван Ибо вовсе не учился на старших курсах, как сам себе выдумал Чжань и даже не удосужился проверить. Нет, Ван Ибо был младше, гораздо младше. И похоже совсем не подозревал о том, что Сяо Чжань подрабатывает на кафедре, и уж точно не ожидал его увидеть в роли своего преподавателя.  
Чжань на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, чтобы справится с накатившей слабостью.  
Просто… Блядь.


	2. Ван Ибо

Горы всегда вызывали трепет. Их величественность, их незыблемость. Кость и соль земли, как говорили в древности. Ибо любил летать среди них и даже не потому, что среди снежных шапок, пронзительного неба и холодного воздуха дышалось легче, чем в городе — скорее здесь он чувствовал себя по-настоящему одиноким, без ложного присутствия других людей. Можно было подниматься в ледяную синеву, а затем мчаться к острым скалам, внутренне обмирая от адреналина. Всегда был шанс не справиться, не рассчитать и разбиться. За такие выкрутасы Вэньхань порой даже забывал, что Ибо для него наследник клана и обращался как к глупому младшему — щелкал хвостом по носу, а потом обнимал, обвивал собой и сердито сопел куда-то в загривок. Ибо был как никогда счастлив в такие моменты и ни за что бы не рассказал, что все это вытворять начал ради таких редких настоящих объятий.  
Он и за мотоциклы в первую очередь взялся сначала, чтобы привлечь внимание Вэньханя. Только потом ощутил, понял, что гонки — все равно что полет, только среди города, когда не нужно бояться самолетов, вертолетов и экстренных собраний магического совета по поводу нарушения каких-то там пунктов закона.  
Это местечко: горная долина с озером и небольшим каскадом водопадов принадлежало клану Ибо. Каждый из их семьи прилетал сюда — отдохнуть, принять истинный облик, освободить мысли от боли и печали.  
Ибо же сюда сбегал. Он сбегал всю свою жизнь: от так достающих его рамок семейных правил, горького одиночества в кругу родных, жалящих привязанностей и безрассудных мыслей. Он сбегал сюда от Вэньханя, который был скован верностью к старшей ветви клана.  
Сюда Ибо сбежал от горькой обиды и неверия, от разрушенных представлений о человеке.  
Сначала ему стало страшно — доверился лису, о которых во всех сказках только дурное и рассказывали: лжецы, злые шутники, несерьезные, беспечные, те, кто легко ранят. Ему поначалу казалось, что вот оно — причина всего этого безумия, что заставило его бежать в горы. Сяо Чжань его обманул, воспользовался молодостью и наивностью. Наверняка, наверняка смеялся. Как же, наверное, было весело водить за нос наследника не самого маленького клана.  
Старший, который притворялся студентом.  
Потом Ибо грызли неуверенность, стыд и гнев за то, что осмелился так панибратски обращаться к преподавателю. Его с детства учили: наставники чуть ли не наравне с родителями — главами клана, были самыми уважаемыми, теми, кого следовало возводить на пьедестал. А он смог не только опустить Сяо Чжаня до статуса друга, но еще и по-грязному желать его.  
И ведь сам Чжань еще смел обижаться за то невинное пари, где ставкой было всего лишь желание!  
Только перебесившись пару дней, сшибая в крошево часть камней, метаясь между небом и землей, даже раня себя до царапин на толстой шкуре — Ибо почувствовал опустошение.  
Они с Сяо Чжанем никогда не говорили об университете, словно дали друг другу негласное обещание. Как будто их кто зачаровал невнимательностью, чем-то вроде той магии, что прятала суть драконов от других существ и людей. Так почему он вообще злился? Он имел на это право? Возможно и Сяо Чжань, как и сам Ибо, ничего не знал до той самой пары.  
Ибо сам не заметил, как принял обратно человеческий облик. Только что он огромным драконом нырнул в ледяное озеро с высоты в тщетной попытке охладить голову, а вот уже плыл к берегу, отфыркиваясь и пытаясь успеть до того, как мышцы ног сведет от ледяной воды. Позже, уже греясь у ярко-горевшего камина и укутавшись в самое теплое одеяло, найденное им в доме, Ибо пытался найти в себе хоть немного храбрости, чтобы разобраться со всем этим бардаком внутри себя. Потому что большую часть времени он мог быть сколь угодно смелым, решительным и уверенным в себе, но когда дело касалось семьи и теперь вот Чжаня — откуда-то бралась робость.  
Ведь ему и в самом деле очень нравился Сяо Чжань.  
Нравился еще с того первого вечера в джаз-баре, в который он однажды заглянул по совету коллеги по мотокроссу. Пиво у Хань Гэна, если говорить честно, было не самым лучшим, но парень на сцене в глубине зала пел настолько проникновенно, что Ибо не ушел сразу же, а, напротив, попросил пересадить его за другой столик — поближе, а после забыл обо всем. Потому что тогда еще безымянный для него певец по-настоящему ярко светился, ослеплял своей улыбкой, своими родинками и спадающей на глаза длинной челкой, был словно небожитель с пылающим сердцем, недоступный для простых смертных.  
И вот он где оказался в итоге — сбежавший от своего певца почти на другой конец страны. Больше всего Ибо сейчас хотелось вновь нырнуть в озеро, свернуться вокруг камня побольше и заснуть на пару лет, чтобы все это наваждение последних месяцев его отпустило.  
Он не привык к такому. Не знал, что с этим делать и как поступить.  
Понимал ли Ибо, что делает, когда предложил подвезти Сяо Чжаня в день их настоящего знакомства? Он так надеялся, что Чжань его разочарует, так же как разочаровывали все остальные: будет слишком громким, суетливым, надоедливым, капризным. Так было бы проще. Вот только на его беду он оказался добрым и смешливым, и улыбался так, словно мог разогнать тучи над всем Китаем одной лишь своей улыбкой. А еще его сонный гэгэ, радующийся утренней встрече с ним, Ибо, был намного красивее, чем тогда на сцене, потому что это был Чжань, который принадлежал только ему и никому больше.

Ибо пытался отвлечь себя от самоанализа хоть чем-нибудь. Он снова летал, на этот раз ограничиваясь лишь виражами на большой высоте и не рискуя жизнью. Гулял, дважды за три дня убрал немаленький дом, читал — но вскоре, когда дошел до упоминаний лис, понял, что рассказы Пу Сунлина были так себе выбором. Впрочем, из чистого упрямства все равно дочитал, а потом грезил о том, сколько хвостов у Чжаня и как сильно ему хочется к ним прикоснуться. Потеряет ли гэгэ контроль и от чего, как заставить его отпустить себя? Мягкие ли у него уши, что будет, если их прикусить? А хвосты? Чувствительно ли основание хвоста, как у самого Ибо тонкая кожица у места, где рога врезались в лоб. От таких мыслей стало душно.  
Все это было неправильно. Эта… территориальность. Больше золота, нефрита и жемчуга драконы любили только тех, кого выбирали. Но Сяо Чжань не был вещью, его нельзя было положить за пазуху, присвоить себе и запереть. Сяо Чжань не принадлежал Ибо. От этого было больно, хотелось смыть, выцарапать, вырвать из себя все эти неуместные мысли. Как бы Ибо ни хотел забрать Сяо Чжаня только себе, но он не мог и не должен был этого делать. Чжань был тем, кто смог стать ему другом, даже больше. Он показал Ибо как выглядит семья, поделился с ним этим теплом, познакомил со своими друзьями и сестрой. Такую легкость и счастье Ибо прежде дарили лишь мотогонки и танцы.  
Стоило перестать убегать и, как говаривала матушка Вэньханя, закрывать уши, воруя колокольчик. Но Ибо не мог набраться смелости даже просто включить телефон. Единственное, что пришло ему в голову — напиться, да так, чтобы было плохо. На его беду, алкоголь на драконов действовал слабо, так что семейный бар уменьшился чуть ли не втрое, прежде чем эффект стал ощутимым. Вэньхань точно будет недоволен, когда обнаружит пропажу коллекционного виски. Не то чтобы такое бунтарство не стоило рисков, но Ибо, помимо головокружения и тошноты, сумел найти в себе необходимую смелость включить телефон. Тот, только уловив по спутнику сеть, сразу разразился оповещениями — неотвеченными звонками и сообщениями.  
Ибо мог поспорить на свою удачу — от Чжаня их было больше, чем от организационного состава команды хонды, но подсчитать он не решился. Стоило сначала разобраться с проблемами, а прогул тренировок перед самым началом кубка был не просто проблемой — натуральным проебом, за который его могли вообще отстранить. Ибо набрал тренера и стал отсчитывать гудки, нервно покусывая губы.  
— Ты окончательно охренел? — вместо приветствия заявил ему тренер и был, в общем-то, абсолютно прав.  
— Тренер Гао, я очень виноват, — затараторил Ибо, стараясь говорить как можно жалостливее. — Но мне необходимо было решить кое-какие проблемы, а связаться возможности не было.  
— Твое счастье, мальчишка, что это первый такой случай. Потому что еще раз и вылетишь из команды пулей. И мне будет абсолютно все равно, кто ты там — цилинь или еще какая хрень. Без дисциплины ты полный ноль, понял? — к концу фразы, словно устав кричать, тренер стал говорить очень тихо. Настолько, что к потрескивающему из-за помех шепоту приходилось прислушиваться.  
— Больше не повторится, обещаю! — от понимания, что из-за выверта своих тараканов он все-таки не спустил в унитаз одну из немногих важных вещей в своей жизни, Ибо затопило таким облегчением, что пришлось сесть. Иначе он не мог гарантировать, что сумел бы устоять на ногах.  
А потом он попрощался с тренером, пообещал ему быть на карте уже завтра с утра и задумался о том, как следует поступить дальше. Потому что Чжань — преподаватель Сяо — заслуживал объяснений и длинного, очень длинного разговора. И, наверное, извинений. Вот только при одной мысли, что ему придется выворачивать наизнанку всего себя по телефону, во рту становилось кисло, как после лайма. Да и вряд ли Чжань захочет его слушать сейчас, после того как Ибо выключил телефон, а перед этим сбежал как глупый школьник.  
Собрать вещи было делом десяти минут, а оставшееся до выезда время Ибо провел на открытой веранде, меланхолично покачиваясь в гамаке под звуки дождя и размышляя о том, в какое дерьмо превратилась его жизнь его же стараниями. С заезда чуть не вылетел, с Чжанем вообще непонятно что. Остальные его тоже вряд ли по голове погладят за такие проявления характера.  
Но объяснить свою бурную реакцию было сложно даже самому себе. Потому что вот он, молодой красивый парень Чжань, который заинтересовал Ибо с первого взгляда. Который вызывал в нем… чувства. А еще желание прикоснуться, поцеловать и надежду, что может быть, хотя бы на самую малость, но у него есть шанс.  
А еще был Сяо Чжань, преподаватель в университете, в котором учился Ибо. И который был на целых пять-семь лет минимум, как оказалось, старше его. И вот тут все мнимые надежды Ибо рассыпались в прах, потому что… что именно, он никак не мог сформулировать, но ощущение неправильности, чего-то, что шло вразрез с вбитыми в детстве семейными традициями и нормами, никак его не оставляло.  
На самом деле, стоило пустить все на самотек — он бы не смог заставить Чжаня полюбить себя, и уж точно бы не стал применять для этого магию. Поэтому самое лучшее — просто встретиться с Чжанем лицом к лицу, объяснить все как есть, а потом просто ждать, что будет. Другое дело, что встреться они сейчас, и Ибо не сможет думать ни о чем другом, а сейчас как никогда было важно сосредоточиться на гонках. Любые посторонние мысли на треке — и ты не то, что проиграешь, спокойно можешь замешкаться и не вписаться в поворот.  
Именно поэтому Ибо не звонит Чжаню, а не потому что он боится увидеть там что-то… пугающее. Он загадывает: войду в тройку лидеров и сразу же наберу гэгэ, каким бы уставшим ни был. За последние два года он в заездах не занимал ниже третьей строчки, что в командной квалификации, что в индивидуальной гонке.  
Это было такой ловушкой для самого себя. Чтобы не оставалось путей для отступления.

Он вернулся в город поздно ночью, бросил вещи дома, поспал урывками пару часов и с самого утра, едва солнце показывается над небоскребами, поехал на тренировочную базу команды. Ожидаемо, что большинство людей смотрели на него с неприязнью: новички, которые только тренируются, но не допущены к соревнованиям, ребята из техников и медиков. Даже младшие тренера, и те позволили себе что-то сказать, пусть и не ему в лицо, но Ибо слышал их недовольное роптание. Он, сжав зубы, все это терпел — сам виноват, и сейчас не время с кем-то спорить.  
С тренером в кабинете он зависнул на добрые полтора часа, больше выслушивая комментарии по поводу своей безответственности, изменившемуся составу команды и ожиданий от этих соревнований. Под конец он уже едва соображал — так болела голова от громкого голоса и духоты в закрытом помещении.  
Ибо с удовольствием вдохнул воздух с запахом разогретого металла, мокрого асфальта и еще той мешанины технических смесей, что всегда присутствовали на треке. Старшие из команды только хмыкнули, завидев его, и сочувствующе похлопали по спине. Как бы то ни было, они все уже довольно долгое время действовали единым целым, и какие бы недоразумения ни возникали раньше, когда Ибо только пришел, теперь все уже знали, что его выражение лица — не презрение, не надменность. Просто он сам по себе такой. И воспринимали его как равного, как профессионала. Не хотелось потерять это доверие, а он практически все это похерил, поддавшись своим чувствам.  
До старта соревнований оставалось меньше недели, в это время он не появлялся в университете, да и в квартире только ночевал, порой вообще застревая на треке до позднего вечера. В какой-то момент Ибо показалось, что он видел около своего дома Лису, но быстро отбросил все посторонние мысли, сосредотачиваясь только на карте трассы, данных о соперниках и ощущению большой тяжелой машины под своим управлением. Ему практически удалось войти в то медитативное состояние, когда победа — главная цель, а все остальное только лишнее, не достойное внимания.  
В ночь перед заездом ему приснился Сяо Чжань.  
И Ибо искренне, от всей души хотел, чтобы этого сна не было. Потому что Чжань был в своей обычной строгой белой рубашке, расстегнутой на пару пуговиц у воротничка, что-то говорил, объяснял взволнованно, а Ибо думал только о том, как хочется снять эту рубашку и медленно провести по выступающим ключицам языком, прикусить за острое лисье ухо и сделать так, чтобы Чжань не мог думать больше ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме него. Чтобы смотрел из-под влажной челки, тяжело дышал и стонал своим прекрасным голосом. Даже если у того Ибо, что был во сне, и не хватало опыта, но он все равно был уверен, что энтузиазма и фантазии будет достаточно, чтобы заставить его гэгэ забыть обо всех других.  
Драконы никогда не были сильными провидцами, но Ибо тем утром чувствовал себя так, словно шел по иголкам. То ли это были отголоски сна — и ему очень хотелось думать, что он был предвестником чего-то очень-очень хорошего, то ли привычное, неизбежное волнение перед заездом, но он никак не мог найти себе места. Даже на стадион ему пришлось ехать на такси, чтобы дать себе время прийти в норму и перестать нервничать. Водитель посматривал на него в зеркальце, словно смутно узнавал, но молчал — и Ибо был ему за это очень благодарен. Вряд ли он нашел бы в себе силы для дежурного обмена любезностями.  
Журналисты уже торчали у центрального входа, но путь для подъезда служебных авто еще не был ими оккупирован, и Ибо, натянув кепку пониже, сумел проскочить мимо, пока те отвлеклись на какого-то незадачливого тренера. Возле боксов команды уже суетились техники, и один из них словно намеренно задел его плечом, уходя в сторону курилки. Ибо хотел было окликнуть парня и спросить, в чем его проблема, но натолкнулся на странный взгляд, наполненный то ли презрением, то ли ненавистью, то ли смесью еще каких-то неопознанных, явно не самых лестных для него эмоций, и предпочел спустить ситуацию на тормозах. Не хватало ему еще скандала перед заездом. Как и все спортсмены, Ибо становился немного суеверным в дни соревнований.  
А потом все слилось в яркую ленту смазанных кадров, не имеющую конца и начала. Казалось, техники успевали быть в трех местах одновременно, где-то на периферии зрения мелькал штатный фотограф в компании с журналисткой из модного издания, которую по просьбе инвесторов допустило руководство, а тренерский состав мрачной грозовой тучей обсуждал что-то у дальней стены.  
Личной счастливой приметой Ван Ибо был шлем. Его подарил ему Вэньхань, когда понял, что не сможет убедить брата отказаться от гонок, потому что не существовало в мире таких аргументов. Желтый, аляповато-яркий и заметный даже на расстоянии шлем со временем стал его неизменным спутником во всех заездах, и Ибо искренне верил, что нанесенный рукой Вэньханя на глянцевой поверхности кривоватый зигзаг это именно то, что позволяет ему быть на вершине. А сейчас он вцепился в шлем, словно черпая силы, и поймал себя на мысли, что попросил бы Чжаня добавить что-то к его дизайну на удачу, а потом прогнал эту идею. Вечером, он скажет гэгэ об этом вечером. 

После первых кругов ему поменяли дефлектор. Пот заливал глаза, мешал обзору, но нескольких секунд хватило лишь на то, чтобы глотнуть воды, смахнуть мокрые дорожки со лба, зачесать назад волосы и снова надеть шлем. Ибо гораздо больше понравился бы заезд в облачную погоду, но как назло с самого утра солнце жарило как ненормальное, а жженой резиной воняло почему-то даже острее, чем обычно. В следующем месяце его байк должны были оснастить какой-то экспериментальной системой охлаждения покрышек, хотя Ибо искренне сомневался, что это нововведение в итоге будет одобрено.  
А еще ему очень не нравилось, что происходит с тормозами. Но техник клятвенно заверял, что все в порядке да и на вчерашней квалификации они вели себя идеально, так что Ибо понадеялся, что это не более чем его расшатанные нервы. Главное — финишировать.  
На последних кругах он чувствовал себя движущимся в потоке раскаленной лавы. Спина взмокла, комбез противно лип к коже, а одну из рук иногда подергивало нервным тиком. Ибо знал это состояние — последние километры до финиша всегда были самыми тяжелыми и в физическом, и в моральном плане. Но он был уверен в себе, в поддержке команды и всего их большого штата профессионалов. Он умел перебарывать усталость собственного организма, поэтому без особого страха продолжил идти по прежнему уверенно.  
Ибо не раз и не два повторял этот маршрут и похожие на него, поэтому сразу понял, что что-то идет не по плану. Тормоза не работали. Он никак не успевал снизить скорость байка при заходе на поворот.  
Разум словно парализовало, когда Ибо осознал, что не может выйти на внешний круг, чтобы притормозить за счет протяженности трассы. Наверное, он должен был почувствовать страх, но вместо этого словно моментально оглох, слыша только шум пульса в висках и резкий-резкий запах плавящихся покрышек. А потом всем телом ощутил этот страшный миг, когда байк на пару слишком длинных, бесконечных мгновений потерял сцепление с покрытием дороги и стал безнадежно заваливаться набок.  
Мелькнуло какими-то фрагментами, кусочками мозаики: небо, трибуны, другие гонщики, а затем он ощутил удар и страшную боль во всем теле. Его как будто бы целую вечность тащило по трассе. Перед глазами все померкло. Казалось, что ногу раздавило и теперь жгут каленым железом, а в ушах стоял противный звон.  
Перед тем, как сознание окончательно покинуло его, Ибо смог только с горечью подумать, что так и не встретится сегодня с Сяо Чжанем.  
Он проиграл самому себе.

Едкий запах чистоты, лекарств, искусственно очищенного воздуха, а еще писк каких-то приборов невозможно было с чем-то спутать. Ибо сразу понял, что находится в больнице, даже не до конца помня саму причину. Голова нещадно болела, во рту стоял привкус горечи, и перед глазами все плыло. Шею пронзило судорогой, и он, привычный к ушибам, растяжениям и различного рода мелким травмам, застонал сквозь зубы. От звука собственного голоса голова разболелась еще сильнее, и он осознал, что к прочему букету ощущений его еще и мутит.  
Где-то в отдалении, похоже за стеной, Ибо различал смутно-знакомый голос. Кто-то рассуждал: о преднамеренной порче байка, о том, что сам Ибо даже не то, что не человек — а наследник старого клана. Что вся эта ситуация смахивает на акт ксенофобии и ненависти по отношению к не-людям.  
Только один его знакомый мог так себя вести. Значит братец Вэньхань примчался сразу, как только узнал. А сообщили ему, скорее всего, в тот же миг, как его доставили в больницу.  
Ибо поморщился и прикрыл глаза, вся эта дурацкая ситуация грозила серьезным и неприятным разговором. И если бы только с Вэньханем, того бы он смог убедить, что все в порядке. Но заявись в больницу родители — скандала не избежать. А за последние два года все контакты с семьей он сводил к минимуму.  
Дверь в палату тихо, едва на грани слышимости, хлопнула.  
— Тебе не следует спать, хотя бы до конца дня, — голос Вэньханя звучал глухо, а из-за этого гораздо ниже, чем был. В нем Ибо услышал раскаты далекой, но неизбежно надвигающейся грозы.  
— Привет, гэгэ, — сам Ибо едва-едва прохрипел приветствие. Во рту все пересохло от лекарств и обезвоживания.  
— Молчи, говорить тоже не нужно. Пить хочешь? — Ибо различил, как кузен открыл бутылку, а затем ему в губы ткнулась жесткая пластиковая соломинка.  
Вэньхань и его суровые методы заботы.  
— Ты уже вторые сутки в больнице. Врачи говорят, что пару раз приходил в себя. Тебе вообще-то очень повезло: из серьезных травм только сотрясение и трещина в одной из костей голени.  
Ибо с каким-то обреченным смирением понял, что несколько недель ему не видать ни танцев, ни мотоцикла. Но при другом раскладе, будь он человеком или же существом послабее, то отделался бы не такими легкими травмами.  
— Тренер очень злится?  
— Одного из его лучших гонщиков вывели из игры, так что да, Ибо, он в ярости. Но тебя не винит. Байк осмотрели сразу же после аварии, тормоза были выведены из строя намеренно. В прессу это пока не просочилось, но комиссию сформировали и будет расследование. Ах да, к тебе зайдет медсестра, дай ей список твоих друзей и однокурсников, которые могут прийти и навестить. Сейчас к тебе никого не пускают — журналисты уже пару раз пытались проникнуть в палату.  
Все-таки не облажался. От накатившего облегчения даже головная боль немного отступила, а в мыслях слегка прояснилось.  
— Тебе нельзя смотреть телевизор, так что даже не пытайся его включить, — Вэньхань заботливо поправил ему подушку и пригладил волосы, совсем как в детстве. — Телефон и планшет тоже под запретом, но смартфон все-таки оставлю на всякий случай. Читать нельзя, спать тоже.  
— А что можно? — от звука собственного голоса почему-то накатила тошнота, ему пришлось судорожно сглотнуть, чтобы прогнать приступ.  
— Лежать и думать о своем поведении. Можешь еще ворон посчитать, вон их сколько на ветках, — брат кивнул на раскидистое старое дерево за окном и резко встал. — А я в гостиницу и спать.  
Ибо утомленно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, но на возмущенный щелчок по носу снова открыл:  
— Не сплю! Думаю. Завтра поговорим. Иди уже.  
После ухода Вэньханя, когда пропала необходимость держать себя в руках, Ибо устало запрокинул голову, но тут же скривился от вспышки боли где-то в районе затылка. Короткий разговор совершенно лишил его сил и все, чего он сейчас хотел, это проспать следующую неделю, замотавшись в одеяльный кокон. Даже просто изменить положение тела было невыносимо больно — казалось, что синяки покрывают абсолютно каждый сантиметр его тела. Наверняка это было преувеличением, не мог его малолитражный байк придавить его настолько сильно, да и скорость не была чрезмерно большой.  
Но ощущения все равно оставались омерзительными.  
Интересно, как быстро его выпишут? Обычного пациента из-за сотрясения продержали бы в палате недели две, не меньше, но Ибо человеком все же не был. Если повезет, то уже дней через шесть он будет дома. По крайней мере, ему очень хотелось бы в это верить, потому что больше всего на свете Ибо ненавидел вынужденное безделье и нерешенные проблемы.  
Думать было сложно и тяжело, но не думать о Сяо Чжане сейчас, когда у Ибо было все время этого мира, а оправдания вроде грядущей гонки уже не имели значения, было невозможно. Он бы побился головой о стену, если бы это не было чревато приступом очередной тошноты, так что вместо этого сидел и пялился на дверь, снова споря сам с собой: если Чжань навестит его, то все будет хорошо, если же нет… а если нет, то Ибо сделает так, чтобы все равно было хорошо. Очередной беспроигрышный спор. Или безнадежный, тут уж с какой стороны смотреть.  
Наверное, боги удачи снова были на его стороне. Или же черная полоса закончилась на аварии, потому что ближе к вечеру, когда часы посещений почти закончились, а спать хотелось уж вовсе невыносимо, дверь мягко открылась и вошел Сяо Чжань. Уставший, бледный, в мятой рубашке и с дурацким апельсином в руках, но такой красивый и родной, что у Ибо зубы сводило.  
— Как ты? — почему-то шепотом спросил Чжань. Ибо попытался пожать плечами, не доверяя своему голосу сейчас, но зашипел, когда их снова свело судорогой.  
Следовало, наверное, позвать медсестру и попросить что-нибудь, что поможет унять боль, но разрушать момент очень уж не хотелось. Потому что Чжань осторожно присел в кресло на самый краешек сиденья, всем телом подавшись к лежащему Ибо, и вложил пахнущий солнцем апельсин в его ладони.  
— Я не знал, в сознании ты или нет, — голос его дрогнул на этом моменте, а сердце Ибо зашлось в лихорадочной надежде. — Цветы как-то глупо, но если хочешь, то я принесу в следующий раз. А апельсины закончились, это последний.  
— Все хорошо, гэгэ. Я… я рад, что ты пришел.  
— Я с трудом поверил, когда... Мне очень жаль.  
— Жить буду. И танцевать, и ездить. Ничего серьезного, — голос у него скрипел как несмазанные дверные петли.  
Было очень стыдно, что Чжань видит его таким беспомощным. Жалким. Потому что Ибо хотел быть в его глазах взрослым и самостоятельным, не нуждающимся в заботе. Стать для него настоящей опорой, стать тем, кому Чжань мог бы довериться, на кого положился бы в трудной ситуации, а вместо этого он лежал и страдал от каждого вздоха, потому что помятые ребра то еще сомнительное удовольствие.  
Но потом Чжань вздохнул и провел ладонью по своему лицу, словно пытаясь скрыть эмоции от его взгляда. И ярко улыбнулся после, смешно щурясь от лучей вечернего солнца, проскользнувших сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи.  
Святые небеса, как же сильно Ибо его любил.  
Любил всяким — любил его смех, радость, усталость и злость, все грани его живого характера, все оттенки ярких эмоций. И сейчас как никогда ясно понимал, что тоже готов быть для Чжаня любым, даже таким — требующим внимания и беспокойства.  
Пока Сяо Чжаню не все равно — Ибо будет счастлив.  
— Гэгэ, — Ибо постарался прокашлятся, чтобы не хрипеть, как умирающий. Губы жгло от невысказанных извинений и обещаний. — Гэгэ, прости меня, что я такой…  
Он так хотел рассказать Чжаню, что не хотел сбегать, но просто привык прятаться от боли и непонимания. Ибо хотелось обнять его, прижаться к руке и извиниться за каждый свой детский поступок. Но у него стоял комок в горле и ужасно болела голова, так, что наверное слезы стояли в глазах. Чжань смотрел на него непонимающе, а затем улыбка, как дешевая краска, стекла с его лица. Сразу стало видно, насколько он взрослый. Ибо стало страшно.  
— Ван Ибо, ты… — Чжань глубоко вздохнул, как будто бы попытался улыбнуться, но затем просто закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. — Ты такой дурачок. Не то чтобы я не злился, но мы потом обо всем поговорим, когда ты сможешь не морщиться от боли, спокойно говорить и ездить на своей адской машине. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке.  
Ибо почувствовал, как запястья коснулись прохладные пальцы. Он взглянул в глаза Чжаня и замер, они совершенно точно светились охрой, как будто впитали в себя все лучи солнца, пробивающиеся через затененное окно. В груди все сдавило и стало трудно дышать — Чжань сейчас был подобен небожителю. И то, как он легко и бережно держал в своей руке ладонь Ибо, выводя большим пальцем щекотные узоры, практически заставило расплакаться.  
Ибо поймал этот палец в плен, слабо сжав кулак. Он был так беспомощен, что Чжаню ничего не стоило отдернуть руку. Но он этого не сделал, только смотрел в его лицо и едва-едва улыбался. Ибо мог бы так вечность провести.  
— Да ты же засыпаешь, — Чжань улыбнулся чуть шире и попытался встать. — Я тогда пойду, не буду тебя тревожить.  
— Гэгэ не мешает, — смешно, он попытался схватить Чжаня за ускользающую руку, но сейчас он не был способен поймать и черепаху, не то что проворного лиса.  
— Ну и что же ты прикажешь мне делать, а, господин дракон?  
Ибо смутился. Чжань не двигался с места, но стоял к нему практически вполоборота, явно намереваясь покинуть палату. Ибо не знал, что ему сказать, он хотел, чтобы Чжань оставался рядом. Наверное, из-за чувства слабости, беззащитности, из-за лекарств и боли, он позволил себе сказать что-то без шуток и намеков на поддразнивание.  
— Просто посиди со мной, немного, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Чжань еще раз вздохнул. Он много вздыхал за то недолгое время, что находился с ним в одной палате. Ибо почувствовал себя совсем маленьким и слабым ребенком. Как будто ему снова стало пять лет, и Вэньханю приходилось тащить его ослабшего у себя на плечах.  
— Что, и колыбельную тебе спеть? — Чжань хмыкнул, но вернулся обратно на кресло. Ладонь больше не стал сжимать, но Ибо и не думал мечтать о таком. Он просто рад был ощущать магию Чжаня рядом с собой. Она грела теплым мягким огнем, окутывала и словно бы ласкала. Даже голова стала меньше болеть.  
— Ты такой великовозрастный ребенок, Ван Ибо.  
В глазах Чжаня играло закатное солнце, они все так же светились охрой. Ибо закрыл глаза, позволяя себе уплыть в объятия сна под нежный голос, поющий о драконе, танцующем среди облаков.

На следующие два дня его спокойствия хватило благодаря визиту Чжаня. Ибо, чуть смущаясь, вспоминал его обеспокоенный взгляд, мягкую улыбку и нежный голос. Сжимал ладонь в кулак, пытаясь ощутить тепло прикосновений, и выводил узоры на собственной коже. Потом конечно, насколько позволяли больная голова и нога, утыкался лицом в подушку и тихонько выл.  
На самом деле было трудно о чем-то мечтать, когда реальный Сяо Чжань не стал его отталкивать: сам прикасался и решил остаться рядом. Ибо с нетерпением ждал следующей встречи. Но Чжань сказал ему: когда тебе легче будет, тогда и приду.  
Поэтому на третий день он не выдержал и полез в твиттер через телефон. Тот где-то минуту разрывался от вибрации — куча личных сообщений: Чжань, Чжань, еще раз Чжань, Чжочен, Лалиса, внезапно Лу Хань и Тэн с Винвином. Ибо покраснел и снова спрятал лицо в подушку, хотя его кроме медперсонала никто увидеть и не мог. Но перед друзьями было стыдно. Особенно почему-то перед Чжоченом, в сообщениях которого прочитывалось много-много грусти, а еще они пестрели стикерами со щенками. Потом Ибо обнаружил, что его несколько раз упоминали в их студенческом чате, который он обычно просто пролистывал, наискосок выцепляя важную информацию.  
Чжань, ожидаемо, был не в сети. Но судя по времени, у него сейчас как раз шли занятия. Ибо серфил в сети еще часа два и уже наткнулся на упоминания себя в твиттере: ссылки на старые статьи про звездного мальчика-гонщика и новости о трагической аварии на соревнованиях — когда телефон вырвали из рук. На лице Вэньханя, стоящего перед ним, была написана обреченность. Ибо даже почувствовал себя немного неловко перед братом, вспоминая, что тому пришлось в срочном порядке вылететь из родового гнезда. Выглядел Вэньхань очень уставшим и невыспавшимся, хотя одетым с иголочки — не придраться.  
— Что тебе было сказано про телефон?  
— В крайнем случае, — вздохнул Ибо и отвел взгляд.  
— Сейчас крайний случай?  
Он заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Вэньханю и упрямо сжал губы. Ибо знал, что бесполезно рассказывать о скуке, о том что он внезапно тоскует по друзьям, это уже не говоря о музыке и Чжане. Вэньхань не то чтобы не поймет, но для него важнее, чтобы сам Ибо был цел и здоров, а для этого необходимо соблюдать предписания врачей.  
С братом иногда было сложно. Повзрослев, Ибо стал понимать его немного больше, но в детстве его отношение к Вэньханю металось от искреннего детского обожания до обиды за то, что тот не всегда поддерживал его проказы. Вэньханю, который был лишь ненамного старше его, порой было тяжело найти баланс между ответственностью о наследнике клана и любовью к кузену. Он, конечно, очень старался, но получалось у него не всегда. Сейчас, когда они с братом общались намного реже, чем раньше, Ибо временами становилось стыдно, что пока он жил в свое удовольствие, пользуясь плодами своего подросткового бунта, брат вынужден был работать на благо семьи. Он только надеялся, что тот счастлив в этой своей суете.  
— Ты ужасный пациент, — сухо констатировал Вэньхань и бросил ему на ноги тонкую папку. — И прикройся, тут сквозняк.  
— Не нуди.  
Ибо высунул язык, из вредности стянул одеяло еще ниже, демонстрируя голые колени. И только потом открыл папку, быстро пролистывая бумаги — заключение экспертной комиссии, поставленное в рекордные сроки. Кучу терминов, расчетов, схем и прочей чепухи свели к очевидному выводу — тормоза были повреждены незадолго до старта. Он уже знал об этом, но официальное заключение все равно было похоже на демонстративную пощечину.  
Потому что его хотели убить.  
Во взгляде Вэньханя было сочувствие, когда он забрал из его ослабевших рук документы. А потом внезапно крепко обнял, не обращая внимания на полузадушенный хрип Ибо, когда немного не рассчитал силы и сжал слишком сильно.  
— Ты дурак. И гонки твои идиотские.  
— Отличные гон…  
— Да заткнись ты, хоть сейчас, — Ибо возмущенно фыркнул ему в плечо. — Твои родители беспокоятся.  
— Моих родителей заботит лишь сохранность их ценного актива — меня.  
— Ты к ним несправедлив, Ибо. Они любят тебя, просто по-своему.  
Вэньхань отпустил его и попытался укрыть, но Ибо снова откинул одеяло. А потом они уставились друг на друга, не отводя взгляда — как делали в детстве, играя в «кто дольше не моргнет, тот победил». В коридоре хлопнула дверь, послышались приглушенные голоса, а Вэньхань устало потер воспаленные от недосыпа глаза. Ибо снова стало стыдно.  
— И что теперь, — поинтересовался он, кивая на папку.  
— Будет расследование. На семейном совете решили, что целью мог быть ты как наследник рода, но следствие рассмотрит все варианты. Твоя мать хочет, чтобы ты отменил все заезды, хотя бы на время.  
— Нет, — Ибо отказался быстро, еще не успев даже в полной мере осознать слова брата. Отказаться от спидвея? От байка? Ни за что!  
— Я догадывался, что ты так ответишь. — Вэньхань улыбнулся и встал, отходя к окну. — Тогда готовься к тому, что тебя вывернут наизнанку. И родители, и следователи. А сейчас расскажи мне, что произошло в тот день, до мельчайших подробностей. Полиция все равно позже допросит, а пока я хочу иметь фору.  
И Ибо вспомнил все — соседа, курившего у дома, когда он выходил тем утром. Таксиста. Журналистку. Фотографа. Ибо описал всех знакомых и незнакомых людей, которых он повстречал в тот день. Иногда он долго не мог вспомнить последовательность событий, порой путался — голова все еще болела, несмотря на все лекарства, которыми его пичкали. Он как раз дошел до встречи с так сильно возмутившим его техником, когда дверь тихо скрипнула и внутрь заглянул Чжань с небольшим букетом розовых тюльпанов.  
— Диди, я обещал тебе цветы, — он запнулся, увидел темный силуэт Вэньханя у окна. Потом перевел удивленный взгляд на Ибо, и тот резко прикрылся одеялом, жалея, что не может залезть под него с головой. Какая неловкая ситуация.  
— Это... — Ибо старательно откашлялся, чтобы дать себе пару мгновений на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями. — Кхм, это мой старший брат. Ли Вэньхань.  
Вэньхань вежливо поздоровался, с любопытством рассматривая Сяо Чжаня, когда Ибо назвал его своим другом. Его интерес напомнил Ибо ту же тщательность, с которой змея наблюдает за своей добычей, размышляя — сожрать ее сейчас или отложить на завтрак.  
— Ибо мне многое про вас рассказывал, — улыбнулся в ответ Чжань, с не меньшим вниманием оглядывая Вэньханя. Ибо видел в уголках его прищуренных глаз настороженность и смешинки — словно он никак не мог понять, как именно ему стоит разговаривать с его братом. А потом все пропало, оставив лишь вежливую прохладу.  
— Вот как. И что же?  
— Исключительно хорошее, конечно.  
Не желая и дальше мешать прерванному разговору, Чжань поправил сбившийся уголок его одеяла и, пообещав зайти позже, вышел из палаты. Ибо захотелось вздохнуть от облегчения, но воздух застрял в горле, когда он почувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера в палате.  
Самое неприятное в Вэньхане, что Ибо просто ненавидел, было то, как он по-настоящему злится. Нет, брат не кричал, вообще голос не повышал, наоборот, его словно замораживало: спокойная, на грани шепота речь, прямая спина и медленно тлеющие угли глаз. Вот и сейчас он застыл статуей, сложив руки на груди. Ибо поймал себя на желании вжаться спиной в постель, стать меньше и незаметнее. Но он уже не был ребенком и спрятаться под одеялом, пережидая бурю, не мог. Он должен был если не нестись ей навстречу, то гордо встречать лицом к лицу. Так Ибо в свое время выбил право на то, чтобы уйти из родового гнезда. Сбежав тогда от Чжаня, от разговоров с ним, он уже дал себе слово, что тот раз был последним, и сейчас не имел права отступать.  
— Уже вижу, как ты упрямишься, — между бровей Вэньханя возникла жесткая складка. — Таким же ты был, когда уперся в своем желании гонять на мотоциклах.  
Ибо еще сильнее расправил плечи, к стыду своему чувствуя, как подрагивают от напряжения мышцы спины, как надо лбом появляются рога, а язык во рту слегка раздваивается. Он терял самообладание, и человеческая личина сползала с него облупившейся старой краской.  
— Ван Ибо, ты сошел с ума? И нет, помолчи сейчас, — Вэньхань, можно сказать, цыкнул на него. — Мало того, что парень, но он еще и лис! Лис, Ибо! Это тебе не твои мотоциклы и танцы, здесь родители поблажки не дадут в надежде, что, повзрослев, ты перебесишься.  
— Кто сказал, что мотоциклы и танцы — это просто развлечение, — в груди и горле разрасталось снежным комом рычание, пока еще незаметное, но Ибо его чувствовал.  
— Я попросил тебя — помолчи и послушай, — пиджак в хватке пальцев брата треснул по шву. Вэньхань прикрыл глаза. — Ты же не дурак, я знаю, что ты все понимаешь. Ты единственный сын своих родителей, наследник. Они всего этого никогда не одобрят, и я тебя прикрывать не буду. Я не смогу, Ибо.  
Ибо промолчал, облизнул губы, а затем тихо вздохнул.  
— А ты, брат? Ты тоже будешь осуждать: что парень, что лис, что он старше меня и работает на кафедре в моем университете?  
У Вэньханя как будто бы поникли плечи и побледнело лицо. Ибо видел, как его брат стиснул зубы. Вэньхань, как сын младшей ветви семьи, имел мало влияния и по большей части был ответственен за самого Ибо. Было больно осознавать, что он ставит Вэньханя в еще более трудное положение, хотелось встать, подойти к нему и обнять. Убрать этот груз ответственности, сказать, что брат не обязан разбираться со всеми его проблемами, что Ибо справится сам. Вот только никакие слова бы не помогли. Вэньхань слишком сильно был привязан к семье.  
— Ты же знаешь, что каким бы ни было мое собственное мнение — оно ничтожно. Мне придется рассказать твоей семье.  
Вэньхань снова сжал в кулак рукав, поморщился и, стянув пиджак с плеч, повесил его себе на локоть. Он выглядел как очень уставший и заработавшийся юрист или личный помощник, а ведь был старше Ибо всего на несколько лет.  
— Мне нужно идти, старейшины решили, что раз уж прилетел сюда, то нужно разобраться с кое-какими делами по бизнесу. Постарайся еще что-нибудь вспомнить о том дне, любую мелочь — все важно.  
Ибо кивнул на прощание, не решаясь сказать что-то; он боялся, что голос дрогнет. Как только дверь за Вэньханем закрылась, спину свело судорогой — до того он все это время старался сидеть со строго выпрямленной спиной.

В больнице его продержали еще несколько дней. Не то чтобы здоровью угрожала какая-то опасность, скорее ради профилактики. А еще Ибо подозревал, что Вэньхань так мстил за потраченные нервы. Чжань все же вернулся тогда в палату вместе со своим трогательным букетом. Ибо рассмеялся — гэгэ выглядел смущенным и даже спросил насчет Вэньханя. Ему все казалось, что тот его невзлюбил с первого взгляда. Ибо заверил Чжаня, что Вэньхань всегда был таким, когда вел дела. Не мог же он сказать Чжаню, что Вэньхань скорее злился за сам факт выбора Ибо неподходящего, на взгляд семьи, человека.  
Перед самой выпиской к нему забежала Лалиса, принесла с собой запах танцевальной студии, каких-то сладостей и жвачки. Она безудержно болтала и даже ткнула его пару раз пальцем в щеку — обвиняла за то, что у братца Чжаня из-за беспокойства о нем седые волосы раньше времени появились. А потом и вовсе умыкнула у Ибо ключи от квартиры под предлогом готовящейся вечеринки в честь его выписки. Ибо не был против, ему даже было интересно, что они там решили придумать.  
В день выписки город заливало дождем, и за стеклом машины, в которой его вез кто-то из подчиненных Вэньханя, магические огни сливались в одну бесконечную живую и сияющую ленту. Он отказался от помощи, когда водитель предложил довести его до квартиры. Да, в доме не было лифта, но и этажей — всего два. Поэтому Ибо, перекинув рюкзак с вещами через плечо и перехватив костыль, стал карабкаться по лестнице. Было бы смешно, окажись вдруг квартира пустой. Но он даже не успел доковылять до двери, как та вдруг открылась, и его под руки схватил Чжочен, забавно ворча о том, что нужно было позвонить, а не истязать себя лишними нагрузками. На душе стало спокойно, и Ибо с радостью погрузился в эту атмосферу семейного тепла, что давали ему друзья.  
Он был бесконечно благодарен Чжаню — тот познакомил его и с Чжоченом, и с Лисой. Но больше всего он был благодарен Чжаню за то, что он впустил в свою жизнь, позволил быть рядом и греться от того огня, что давала его магия, от его души. Не будь у Ибо травмы, будь он хоть чуточку смелее, то схватил бы Чжаня и расцеловал его мягкую улыбку. А так он пока мог разве что ненадолго взять его за руку, как бы невзначай ласково пройдясь по костяшкам пальцев.  
Вечеринка и в самом деле удалась.

Погружение в обычную учебную рутину прошло со скрипом. Практически сразу Ибо начало все раздражать: участившиеся дожди со снегом, невозможность самому добираться до университета, временное отсутствие танцев и мотоцикла в жизни, и пристальное внимание от сокурсников с преподавателями к собственной персоне. Куда бы он ни шел, его сопровождали взгляды и шепотки. А еще нервировала напряженность между ним и Чжанем. Они вроде бы помирились, хотя так и не поговорили о том бегстве Ибо, когда он не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на сообщения. Они вдвоем словно бы сломались и теперь кружили, пытаясь найти точки соприкосновения, боясь нарушить хрупкий баланс. А Ибо не знал, что делать. Он никак не мог сообразить, что будет правильным, можно ли прикасаться как раньше, закидывать руку на плечо, шутливо набрасываться на спину и уж тем более обнимать.  
От прикосновений горело все тело, снились смутные сны, после которых он просыпался на перекрученных влажных простынях. Ибо чувствовал себя изголодавшимся, высушенным и ослепленным. Ему порой было практически больно находиться рядом и ничего не делать.  
Его настолько все достало под конец первой учебной недели после выписки, что он все же не выдержал и с самого утра отправился в студию. Танцевать он, конечно же, пока еще не мог. Но просто посмотреть на Тэна и Винвина, вдохнуть запах дерева, почувствовать бит музыки, ощутить эту мистическую атмосферу — хотя бы это ему было позволено. Тем более что проект, над которым ребята работали уже несколько месяцев, действительно был интересным.  
Может, это и было ошибкой — приехать. Потому что танцевать хотелось так сильно, что Ибо приходилось с усилием сдерживаться. Ходил он уже без костылей, будь благословенна нечеловеческая регенерация, но все равно медленно, словно проверяя границы своих возможностей. И нога в конце дня ныла, как будто весь день провел на репетициях. Ибо знал, что мог сейчас наплевать на все и присоединиться к друзьям, но вечером пожалел бы все равно. Приходилось терпеть.  
Наблюдая, как осторожно, почти трепетно Винвин прикоснулся к Тэну в танце, словно опасаясь разрушить момент неловким движением, Ибо поймал себя на мысли, что… завидует. Эти двое были так щедры на прикосновения и объятия по отношению друг к другу, как будто никаких границ между ними не существовало. Да и зачем они, эти границы, когда рядом с тобой человек, с которым тебе настолько комфортно и просто, словно он твоя тень, твое отражение? Хотелось бы Ибо тоже так.  
После, когда они уже сидели в своем привычном кафе, говорили — ребята деликатно обходили тему аварии, и Ибо ценил это, обсуждали вероятность того, что Ибо полностью поправится к моменту их совместного выступления. Пока его заменяла Лиса и отлично справлялась, но хотелось все же стоять на сцене, а не смотреть на друзей из толпы. И потом… Сяо Чжань в тот первый их вечер в баре Хань Гэна сказал, что будет петь для него. А теперь Ибо хотел ответить ему тем же — танцевать для кого-то очень важного для себя, и чтобы гэгэ смотрел только на него. Стать для него центром всего мира, хотя бы на один танец.  
У Ибо были очень простые и понятные мечты: жить так, как он живет, но чтобы Сяо Чжань был ближе чем сейчас. Потому что вот так, близко-близко, но все же недостаточно — уже слишком мало. Словно Чжань стоял рядом, к нему можно было протянуть руку и даже дотронуться самыми кончиками пальцев, но чтобы обнять и поцеловать оставалось сделать еще один бесконечно длинный шаг. Вот только сделать этот шаг это как с обрыва броситься без крыльев за спиной, страшно очень.  
— Она хорошая девчонка... ну, для девчонки, — Тэн засмеялся, смущенно переставляя чашку с места на место. Винвин толкнул его в бок локтем, а потом обнял за шею, притягивая ближе и дуя в ухо. Фыркающий от смеха Тэн был похож на недовольного котенка, и Ибо искренне улыбнулся, наблюдая за их детской возней. Странно, что он не чувствовал себя лишним с ними двумя — по крайней мере, он часто слышал жалобы, пусть и краем уха, что находиться рядом с парочками было невозможно. А тут Ибо спокойно смеялся и разговаривал с Тэном и Винвином.  
— Что? — Винвин постучал по столу, и Ибо вздрогнул. — Выглядишь так, как будто хочешь что-то спросить.  
— Я… — от такого прямо поставленного вопроса Ибо на мгновение растерялся, — Я хотел… да, мне нужна ваша помощь. Я хотел узнать, как вы начали встречаться. В общем, первый шаг и все такое.  
Ну вот, спросил. И в топе неловких вопросов эта ситуация, пожалуй, была на самой его вершине. Ибо не привык обсуждать с кем-то личную жизнь, свою или чью-то еще, предпочитая не лезть в чужие дела без необходимости. Еще более смущающим все стало, когда Тэн удивленно округлил глаза, а Винвин уронил бургер.  
— Я что-то не так сказал?  
— Ох, — Тэн мягко, хоть и несколько нервно, улыбнулся, — все хорошо. Только мы с Сыченом просто старые друзья. Мы не…  
— … встречаемся, — закончил за него Винвин и, нахмурившись, поднял пострадавший бургер со стола, начиная пристально изучать его на съедобность. — Понимаешь, я конечно люблю и уважаю Юнциня, но встречаться с ним… Он совсем придурок, Ибо, ты же его знаешь!  
И тут же привычно пригнулся от прилетевшего подзатыльника.  
— Вот, видишь? В этих отношениях есть только насилие, но никак не любовь.  
— Не слушай его, — Тэн заткнул Винвину рот остатками своего пирога. — Кто дурак тут, так это Сычен. Я догадываюсь, почему ты так думал, Ибо. Мы тот тип друзей, которые могут позволить себе многое, но….  
Тэн в задумчивости прикусил губу, словно никак не мог правильно сформулировать мысль.  
— Он пытается сказать, — встрял в разговор Винвин, — что мы никогда не переходили грань дружеских отношений и не хотели этого. Мы друзья, можно сказать, что родственные души. Легко друг друга касаться, быть рядом, быть опорой, даже иногда угадывать мысли. Но вот целоваться там, строить жизнь как... пара? Брррр, точно нет. Ни за что.  
Ибо уткнулся взглядом в стол. Он чувствовал, как горят щеки, как внутри все обмирает от смущения и желания сбежать. Было страшно посмотреть на людей, о которых ты думал что-то свое, что не являлось реальностью. Не то, чтобы мысли были какими-то грязными или оскорбительными — Тэн и Винвин не звучали обиженно, скорее удивленно, но все равно было такое чувство, будто Ибо своими словами затронул запретную тему.  
— Эй, — ладони осторожно коснулись прохладные пальцы. — Не расстраивайся, даже наши друзья не всегда до конца уверены, в каких мы с Юнцинем отношениях.  
— Просто вы выглядите очень… гармонично, — Ибо все еще не решался поднять взгляд и поэтому упорно рассматривал столешницу. — Вы замечательно выражаете свои чувства танцем так, словно вас ничего не сковывает. Как будто границ нет. Я подумал, что вы сможете помочь.  
Разочарование и злость на самого себя не стихали, Ибо чувствовал себя так, словно попал в лабиринт. Он раз за разом утыкался лицом в тупик, ходил в темноте и запинался о камни. А теперь еще и дал неправильный ответ сфинксу.  
— Ох, вот теперь действительно становится неловко, — Ибо глянул на Винвина. Тот улыбался и крошил булку от бургера в тарелку. — Когда ты так говоришь, начинает казаться, что мы с Юнцинем действительно классные.  
— Но вы да! Вы с Тэном клевые!  
— Спасибо и, Ибо, давно хочу сказать, называй нас по именам, хорошо? — Когда Тэн улыбался, то становился похожим на лису. Не знай Ибо, что он человек, то решил бы, что они с Сяо Чжанем родичи. — Наши псевдонимы для сцены и просто для заманухи в студию, а с тобой мы знакомы уже второй год. И да, возвращаясь к теме разговора, ты хочешь кому-то предложить встречаться?  
— А что, разве есть варианты, и это может быть не господин Сяо?  
Тэн… Юнцинь закатил глаза, ткнул Сычена локтем в бок и что-то зашипел ему, как рассерженный кот. Удивительно, но при своем слухе Ибо смог разобрать совсем немногое: что-то про деликатность и терпение.  
— Мое мнение такое, — Юнцинь снова заткнул друга, в этот раз просто закрыв ему ладонью рот. — Что такое встречаться? Это ведь наслаждаться общением, помогать и подбадривать, пытаться увидеть достоинства и принять недостатки. Встречаться — это все равно, что узнавать друг друга, примеряясь и притираясь, создавая основу для будущих серьезных отношений, так? Мне кажется, что ты и господин Сяо уже довольно долго встречаетесь, со стороны такое впечатление создается, просто вы это пока что не осознали.  
Руки Юнциня соскользнули Сычену на плечи. Он в задумчивости склонил голову на бок.  
— Я на самом деле не самый большой эксперт в отношениях, но мне все видится именно так.  
Сычен вздохнул, чуть оттолкнул Юнциня от себя, при этом взлохматив ему волосы.  
— Ибо, ты сделал уже очень большой шаг, признавшись самому себе, что этот человек тебе нравится, и ты влюблен в него. Теперь главное — найди в себе смелость и не старайся найти подходящего момента, его, знаешь, никогда не бывает.  
— Это не значит, что он должен признаваться при толпе незнакомого народа.  
— Конечно нет, Юнцинь, не перебивай! — Сычен возмущенно фыркнул. — О чем это я? Да, подходящего момента никогда не найдется, потому что признание — это всегда волнение и страх. Поэтому признайся тогда, когда будешь бояться меньше всего.  
Но Ибо было страшно. Как он мог не бояться, когда на одной чаше весов была возможность потерять своего Сяо Чжаня? Наверное, что-то такое в его глазах заставило Юнциня с пониманием сказать:  
— Не переживай так, просто слушай свое сердце. Я мало знаком с господином Сяо, но уверен, что все будет хорошо.  
Ибо не отказался бы сейчас даже от сотой доли уверенности своих друзей. Потому что при одной мысли о признании у него начиналась паника. Наверное, относись он к Сяо Чжаню иначе, не вляпался бы в него как в трясину, то и было бы легче, потому что сейчас у него буквально зубы сводило, и драконьи клычки прорезались. Полная потеря контроля.


	3. Сяо Чжань

Наверное, когда-нибудь Чжань мог бы свыкнуться с тем, что Ван Ибо полностью перевернул все в его жизни. И внутри его самого тоже все… перевернул. Никогда раньше его так не лихорадило из-за человека — чтобы до дрожи в пальцах, тягучих снов и судорожной жажды прикосновений.   
Раньше было просто — приятно, без особой привязанности, с легкими расставаниями. Даже бурные у всех подростковые годы с их гормональными штормами прошли незаметно, разве что с легким кризисом бисексуальности. Но вот Ибо… с самого начала было ясно, что с ним просто не будет, потому что сам Ибо не был ни простым, ни понятным, ни предсказуемым. Но он был честным, прямым и убийственным как стрела, и красивым до одури, а еще все, абсолютно все в нем было таким, что дышать было трудно. Но если с Ван Ибо было сложно, потому что Чжань никак не мог понять, как к нему подступить, с какой стороны, то без него и вовсе оказалось невыносимо жить. Однажды Чжань прочитал, что слабости могут связать двух людей даже крепче чем их добродетели. Ну что же, в таком случае он был готов признать, что Ван Ибо это его слабость, сама уязвимая часть души.  
Когда в тот день Ибо ушел с пары, он очень хотел пойти за ним. Догнать, объяснить, поговорить наконец — они и в самом деле откладывали все важное на потом, словно у них впереди была бесконечность. Хотя от вечности Чжань бы и не отказался, но лишь после того, как они расставят все точки над i. Вот только уход с пары принес бы новые неприятности, с которыми он пока не был готов столкнуться, так что пришлось сцепить зубы, широко улыбнуться встревоженным студентам и продолжить занятие, словно не произошло ничего важного.   
А потом пришел страх. Чем дольше телефон Ибо оставался выключенным, чем больше голосовых сообщений уходили в никуда, а текстовые оставались непрочитанными, тем выше были волны накатывающего на него страха. Где он, что с ним, почему игнорирует. Он спрашивал у всех — у Тэна с Винвином, у старосты его группы, но никто ничего не знал. Он даже примчался к нему домой, но его вежливо и, увы, решительно завернула охрана жилого комплекса, даже не ответив на вопросы. Чжань сам себе напоминал лиса в клетке — метался из угла в угол, грыз решетку и нервно бил хвостом, но мог только ждать и надеяться, что с Ибо все в порядке, ему нужно лишь время.   
До заезда оставалась всего несколько дней, когда Чжань, привычно проверив вичат, увидел, что статус его сообщений изменился. Ибо наконец включил телефон, и Чжань сам ошалел от того, насколько сильным было его облегчение. Словно небо посветлело наконец. Первым порывом было немедленно позвонить ему, но уже почти нажав кнопку вызова, он отложил телефон в сторону.   
— Я не хочу его беспокоить перед гонкой, — пояснил он взволнованной Лисе, на самом деле убеждая больше самого себя, чем сестру.   
Ибо сам выйдет на связь с ним, когда будет готов. Он прочитал и послушал все, что Чжань ему отправил за это время, и это уже больше, чем было еще вчера.   
Чжань мог подождать еще немного.

В день соревнований он взял выходной, сказавшись заболевшим. Что, впрочем, было логичным — вряд ли он был бы в состоянии адекватно общаться с кем бы то ни было. Не после того, как он посмотрел один из заездов полугодовой давности, когда Ибо пришлось сойти с дистанции из-за барахлившего двигателя. И если вид Ибо в обтягивающем комбинезоне и взъерошенными влажными волосами был более чем будоражащим — сама гонка привела его в ужас. То, как Ибо на поворотах наклонялся настолько низко, что колено со специальной накладкой на нем касалось покрытия трека… Чжань никогда не был поклонником мотоспорта, не разбирался в терминах и его особенностях, но это выглядело просто кошмарно опасным.   
Так что теперь даже радость наконец видеть Ибо, пусть и всего лишь на мониторе ноутбука, не могла справиться с его беспокойством.   
А потом Сяо Чжань почти умер.  
Он не знал, что произошло, как и почему, но Ибо упал, его протащило по трассе с десяток метров, не меньше, а мотоцикл — ужасно тяжелый даже на вид, придавил его. Ибо не встал, даже не шевельнулся.   
Лиса всхлипнула, вцепилась в его рукав, а Чжань мог только сидеть, уставившись взглядом в неподвижно лежащую фигуру. Его словно отключило — от мыслей, чувств, воздуха. Зачем дышать, когда Ибо…   
На треке появились скорая, носилки, Ибо подняли и унесли, а Чжань все еще сидел и смотрел, ожидая чего-то. Какого-то откровения, знака свыше, что все будет хорошо.   
Секунды были словно часы, бесконечные и неумолимые.   
Лиса снова дернула его за рукав, что-то сказала, Чжань видел, что ее губы шевелились, но не слышал ни одного звука. Словно он затерялся глубоко-глубоко под водой, на самом дне, куда не достают солнечные лучи и голоса людей. Потом Лиса затрясла его за плечи изо всех сил, закричала, пытаясь привлечь внимание:  
— … они говорят, что он жив! Чжань, Чжань, он жив! — и заплакала.   
Возможно, именно на это оглушающее, неописуемое существующими словами ощущение похоже новое рождение. Чжань судорожно вздохнул, впервые за эти минуты-часы, воздух показался незнакомым, горячим как кипяток. А после наклонил голову и спрятал лицо в ладонях, отпуская напряжение вместе со слезами.  
Он почувствовал как Лиса уткнулась ему в спину, футболка намокла от чужих слез. Чжань не знал, что ему делать. Хотелось сразу же бежать, лететь в больницу, убедиться самолично, что этот глупый дракон на самом деле жив. Останавливала рациональная часть сознания, которая пробивалась сквозь ворох панических мыслей, она долбила: тебя сейчас к нему не пустят, кто ты вообще ему? От этого делалось только больнее. Чжань так и просидел до вечера на диване, практически не шевелясь, едва ли слушая Лису. Она зачитывала ему выдержки из статей, фанатские твиты и целую дискуссию о причинах аварии с форума поклонников мотоспорта. Кто-то утверждал, что авария могла быть подставной, и на Ибо целились именно потому, что тот не был человеком.  
Когда ближе к ночи в квартире словно из воздуха возник Чжочен, стиснувший его так крепко, что затрещали ребра, Чжань будто очнулся ото сна. Он даже смог поужинать с другом и Лалисой, которые следили, чтобы он поел хоть что-то. Наверное, он все еще немного находился в прострации, только этим можно было объяснить, что в своем чае Чжань не заметил алкоголя. После этого он быстро провалился в забытье, наполненное мутными образами.   
Во сне он видел серебряные отблески чешуи где-то на дне темной бездны. Он смотрел в нее и все никак не решался прыгнуть вслед, а свет становился все тусклее и тусклее, пока совсем не исчез.  
Он никогда не просыпался от кошмаров, и уж тем более не кричал от них, но сейчас, вцепившись в простыни, Чжань тяжело дышал. Он провел ладонью по лицу, стирая пот. Такие сны приходили к нему в последние два дня, и Лиса уже устала настаивать, чтобы Чжань для собственного успокоения сходил в больницу или хотя бы позвонил. Чжань боялся, на самом деле сам не зная чего. В его голове было множество мыслей, но главной темой, отзвуком, была боязнь, что Ибо его не захочет видеть. В итоге он настолько накрутил себя, что когда решился все же поехать в больницу, которую упоминали в паре новостных выпусков, то практически опоздал к концу времени посещений.  
Наверное, он выглядел совсем не красавцем: синяки от бессонницы, сухие покусанные от волнения губы и общая бледность — но беспокоило Чжаня совсем не это. Ибо, на удивление, выглядел неплохо, но Чжань и не должен был увидеть каких-либо ран. Только он был очень и очень тихим, даже не в плане разговоров, он как будто бы стал занимать меньше места, стал незаметнее. Скорее вся магия Ибо сейчас была направлена на исцеление, поэтому присутствие его ощущалось еле-еле.   
Чжань чувствовал собственную дрожь, когда держал Ибо за руку. Он с трудом удерживал себя от желания самолично ощупать, кончиками пальцев, всей своей сущностью ощутить, что с Ибо действительно все в порядке. Но позволить себе этого Чжань не мог, поэтому просто смотрел и надеялся, что ничего странного в его взгляде Ибо не заметит. Он просидел у Ибо неприличное количество времени, с удивлением заметив, что его даже не стали прогонять, дав остаться дольше, чем позволяли правила больницы.  
Когда он вернулся домой, то Лиса с удовольствие отметила, что выглядит Чжань достаточно счастливым, чтобы не вызывать в срочном порядке старших родственников.  
Чжаня беспокоил тот факт, что поговорить о проблемах с Ибо так и не удалось. Он не рисковал начать серьезный и выматывающий разговор, способный разрушить их дальнейшие — любые — отношения. Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Ибо, который сейчас был как никогда уязвим. А потом, после вечеринки-не совсем-сюрприз, Чжань не мог сообразить, как подойти к Ибо.  
Между ними все снова изменилось, и дело было даже не в том, что Ибо какое-то время не мог подвозить его из-за травмы, скорее невысказанные слова гудели и звучали неизбежной лавиной, которая вот-вот должна была накрыть с головой, но все никак не доходила. Из-за этого они были постоянно напряжены, хотя и могли разговаривать и улыбаться друг другу. А еще знакомство с братом Ибо, Вэньханем, еще раз напомнило Сяо Чжаню, что драконы даже среди существ имели особое положение. И если с Ибо он об этом забывал, то от Вэньханя вполне ощутил ту знаменитую холодность и отстраненность. Это не добавляло уверенности в то, что они с Ибо смогут иметь какие-нибудь отношения; Чжань мог бы поспорить, что драконий клан вообще не позволит своему наследнику общаться с лисами.  
Такие сомнения терзали его не первый день, хотя он пытался их не показывать. Чжань как раз думал пригласить Ибо на обеденном перерыве в то самое кафе, когда вместо привычной музыки на университетском радио объявили об интервью с местной звездой мотогонок — Ван Ибо.  
Было заметно, как оживились группки девушек в коридоре, засмеялись и стали прислушиваться к голосу диджея, который как раз перечислял заслуги Ибо. Чжань поймал себя на том, что тоже притормозил невольно, ожидая приветствия Ибо.   
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ван Ибо. И вы все меня знаете.  
Вот же негодник. Чжань мог легко представить ухмылку, с которой Ибо это сказал. Он никогда не мог предугадать, какую из своих масок тот представит миру сегодня — замкнутого парня, к которому лучше не подходить, болтливого и непоседливого короля вечеринок или самоуверенную звезду университета Сегодня это, очевидно, был последний вариант.   
Интервью было достаточно шаблонным, чтобы не прислушиваться к нему слишком уж внимательно: почему именно мотоцикл, удается ли совмещать с учебой, какие отношения с одногруппниками и прочие глупые неинтересные вещи.   
— ...иногда он сверху, а я снизу… — поймал он обрывок фразы и споткнулся на ровном месте, не поверив собственным ушам.   
Ван Ибо, что ты…   
— А иногда наоборот, я снизу, а он сверху, — продолжил болтать Ибо, не подозревая, что только что чуть своими словами не спустил Чжаня с лестницы. — Но я не против уступить место в турнирной таблице господину Сун, по крайней мере пока. Все-таки я еще остаюсь в группе новичков, мне есть чему поучиться у более старших коллег.  
Подумав, Чжань решил все-таки не писать сейчас Ибо и не приглашать на обед. Потому что вряд ли он сумел бы сейчас удержаться и не макнуть его лицом в суп за такие внезапные двусмысленные откровения. И еще раз пообещал себе, что им нужно поговорить как можно быстрее и уж точно не в публичном месте, потому что дальше так продолжаться не могло.   
Ибо сам написал ему — прислал мем со скучающим котиком и добавил, что будет ждать его после занятий. Ну что же, вот так все и решится, видимо. Если Сяо Чжань, конечно, рискнет открыть рот на эту непростую тему, и момент будет удачным.   
Он долго ждал его у главного выхода.. Вглядывался в лица выходящих людей, посматривал нервно на часы и успокаивал себя тем, что с Ван Ибо не могло случится что-то плохое. Снова. Просто его, видимо, задержали какие-то дела, или встретил знакомых и увлекся разговором. Ничего страшного, Чжань мог подождать еще немного. А потом Ибо прислал сообщение, где написал, что забыл уточнить место. И чтобы Чжань спустился на парковку.   
И да, конечно же, он не ждал его в салоне автомобиля. Ибо сидел на своем проклятом байке и выжидающе смотрел на Чжаня, словно не он совсем недавно ходил с костылями. Не он валялся в больнице с сотрясением мозга, стонущий от боли и бледный до синевы; почти погибший там, на треке.   
Накативший приступ гнева был таким сильным, что Сяо Чжаню пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не высказать этому дураку все сразу и немедленно. Но вместо этого он закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул в попытке усмирить эмоции и позволил усадить себя на мягкую кожу сиденья. А талию Ибо он обхватил привычно и почти неосознанно, царапнув ногтями по молнии комбинезона.  
Они поговорят сегодня.


	4. Ван Ибо

Чувствовать под собой мотоцикл, ехать по дороге, когда встречные огни практически сливаются друг с другом — это ощущение мало чем можно было заменить. А еще он снова вез с собой Сяо Чжаня — тот сказал, что сегодня никаких выступлений, только отдых.  
Возможно, это было немного нечестно по отношению к гэгэ, ведь тот ничего не подозревал о желаниях Ибо, но когда он прижимался к спине обхватив руками талию, хотелось гнать вперед до самого рассвета. Или же остановиться где-нибудь, где вечерние тени скрыли бы от чужих взглядов, стянуть шлем с себя и Чжаня, обхватить лицо руками и поцеловать. Даже несмотря на то, что Чжань был, судя по всему, на что-то очень зол.  
О, если бы Ибо был более смелым, он смог бы разгладить эту морщинку между нахмуренных бровей губами. Но он все еще трусил, поэтому стоял и пялился на Чжаня, не решаясь влезть на мотоцикл обратно, пока гэгэ не зайдет в дом.  
— Ван Ибо, — хватка у Чжаня была крепкой до боли. — Нам нужно поговорить.  
Его вели, как послушного бычка за собой, он сам подчинился. Ибо редко удавалось увидеть гэгэ настолько по-злому серьезным. И если бы сам факт предстоящего разговора так не пугал, то можно было бы сказать, что такой Чжань был очень… горячим.  
За захлопнувшейся дверью квартиры он еще больше почувствовал себя неуютно. Тесное помещение, воздух, словно разогревшийся до невыносимой духоты, и глаза Чжаня, светившиеся в сумраке коридора двумя желтыми огоньками — все это давило. Ибо впервые чувствовал себя загнанной охотником жертвой.  
— Скажи мне, Ван Ибо, — возможно показалось, что за спиной Чжаня мелькнуло что-то призрачное. — Ты совсем себе мозги отбил?  
— Гэгэ?  
— Мотоцикл, серьезно? Когда у тебя только более-менее зажили твои ушибы ребер и трещина в ноге? У тебя конечности лишние или есть запасные? Я чего-то такого не знаю о драконах?  
Наверное Ибо слишком перенервничал, а еще отсутствие света вызывало тревогу — он всегда немного боялся темноты, но колени чуть подрагивали от переизбытка ощущений. Или же они дрожали от близости Чжаня? Ибо вполне мог различить рисунок на чужой радужке. Его даже немного разочаровало, что этот разговор — всего лишь беспокойство о здоровье. Где-то в глубине души Ибо надеялся, что Чжань что-то заметил. Понял по взглядам или мимолетным прикосновениям, или еще по какому-то признаку, что Ибо увяз в нем. Что стоило только Чжаню появиться в поле зрения, то взгляд от него уже нельзя было отвести.  
— Ты слушаешь меня, Ван Ибо?  
— Прости, гэгэ.  
То, как резко Чжань поддался вперед, навис над ним — и как раньше Ибо не замечал, что тот выше на добрые пять, а то и больше, сантиметров — и уперся ладонью в стену у его лица, вызвало желание опуститься перед ним на колени. Молить, извиняться, в чем бы там сам Ибо не был виноват. Возможно, за то, что сейчас пропускал слова мимо ушей, залипнув на родинке под нижней губой Чжаня.  
— Прости? За что именно? Снова за твою глупую шутку со спором, когда я думал, что ты специально издеваешься, потому что я лис? Или за твое внезапное исчезновение, когда я не знал кому писать и что делать?  
Ибо сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы. Их жгло невыносимым огнем, дыхание Чжаня ощущалось на лице теплом, оседало на языке вкусом магии огня: металл и пепел. Теперь он ясно видел за спиной гэгэ очертание трех рыжих хвостов.  
— Или, быть может, ты извиняешься за свою безалаберность, за язык без костей? Ты вообще думаешь о том, что и когда ты им мелешь? Ван Ибо, ты мне сердце разрываешь.  
Ибо не понял, как оказалось так, что он обнимает Чжаня за лицо, очерчивая большими пальцами точеные скулы. Он только и мог, что шептать извинения. Признаваться, что да, глупый. Но кто бы не стал глупым рядом с таким красивым, умным, потрясающим и добрым гэгэ как Сяо Чжань? Ибо чуть приподнял подбородок, посмотрел ему в глаза и понял — что если он не осмелится сейчас, то не осмелится уже никогда.  
— Гэгэ, и за это ты тоже прости. Можешь ударить потом, если захочешь.  
Он потянулся к губам Сяо Чжаня. Они, как и представлялось, снилось много раз, были мягкими, чуть обветренными и прохладными. Ибо едва-едва прикоснулся к ним языком, не осмеливаясь углубить поцелуй, и практически онемел от собственной смелости. Руки сами по себе с лица Чжаня съехали на его закаменевшие плечи. Весь Чжань ощущался статуей, впитавшей тепло солнца. Было невыносимо страшно, но в то же самое время легко. Словно он вновь летал над скалами.  
Ибо, на мгновение испугавшись, что это слишком, что Чжань не ответил ему, отстранился немного, позволил своим рукам скользнуть по чужой одежде в легкой ласке. Зажмурился испуганно, чтобы не смотреть в глаза, и совершенно потерялся, когда Чжань обреченно застонал и резким движением развернул его, всем телом прильнув к спине, вжимая в стену.   
— Что же ты делаешь, — выдохнул Чжань, касаясь чуть влажной кожи губами, почти целуя. Шея у Ибо всегда была невероятно чувствительной, поэтому он выгнулся как кот, прошипел что-то сквозь зубы, сам не осознавая что, и вновь затих, когда Чжань продолжил ее целовать.  
— Я же… — Чжань прикусил его за загривок, а потом лизнул, утешая. — За что ты так со мной.   
У Ибо кружилась голова, в висках шумело и в глазах темнело, потому что всего это было слишком мало. Хотелось сильнее, ближе, хотелось потереться и прижаться, врасти в чужую кожу. Чтобы между ними ничего не осталось — ни глупых слов, ни пустых надежд, чтобы все было сейчас и сразу.   
А пока у него бегали мурашки по позвоночнику, и пальцы дрожали, когда он царапал пальцами стену в попытке ухватиться. Но стена гладкая, вцепиться не во что, поэтому он извернулся и оказался перед лицом Чжаня. И поцеловал, прикусывая чужие губы, пытаясь показать всю свою искренность, все свое желание. Запрокинул голову, вжался в чужой пах своим и потерся, дернул за рубашку — жадно, алчно, чтобы еще ближе, еще теснее.   
А Чжань вдруг прервал поцелуй, всмотрелся в его лицо так, словно видел в первый раз — может, и в самом деле впервые, кто его знает. Ибо неловко стало, что там гэгэ мог в его лице разглядеть сейчас, застеснялся своей глупой отчаянности, но Чжань вдруг улыбнулся так, как никогда еще не улыбался ему, поцеловал в лоб, чуть повыше брови. И влажно провел языком.  
Ибо никогда не горел, но мог бы поклясться, что гореть — это вот так. Чтобы вены сжигало, чтобы кости плавились в зное, чтобы кожа опадала пеплом. Потому что он настолько потерял над собой контроль, что человеческое стало сползать. И сейчас Чжань лизнул его показавшиеся драконьи рожки, у самого основания, где чешуйки были самые нежные и чувствительные.   
Никогда, никогда раньше к нему так не прикасались. И не чувствовал он такого тоже никогда.   
В темноте светлая кожа Чжаня казалась почти смуглой, а черты лица смазывались тенями, только глаза яркие, светились. Это почему-то показалось Ибо неправильным.   
— Включи свет, — прошептал он в чужие губы, облизываясь, чтобы не терять вкус поцелуя. — Я хочу видеть.   
Смотрел, как Сяо Чжань жмурился, тяжело дышал, крепко держа его в объятиях, словно отпустить даже на секунду невозможно. А потом взял за руку и потянул в комнату, освещенную лишь слабым светом уличных фонарей. И это к лучшему, потому что тут было больше места чем в тесном коридоре, а еще тут стоял диван, на который Ибо толкнул Чжаня, тут же усаживаясь на его бедра — чтобы не сбежал.   
Ибо сам удивился собственной храбрости, когда расстегнул тесный воротник белой рубашки Чжаня, прикусил ключицу, дернул за ремень. Внезапно стало как-то очень светло, словно свечи зажглись — над головой пролетел лисий огонек, один из десятка, грациозно кружащих над ними. Чжань был в их призрачном свете такой красивый, что слов не хватало. И скулы у него были красивые, и губы — влажные, припухшие от его, Ибо, поцелуев, и руки тоже.   
Ибо наклонился, прижался в легком прикосновении к середине его ладони, где кожа самая нежная и чувствительная. Лизнул, провел языком до самого кончика мизинца, уловив чужую дрожь. Прикусил осторожно, дурея от запаха.   
Хотелось облизать всего Чжаня. Чтобы ни сантиметра кожи не осталось без его поцелуев, чтобы он не мог дышать и стонал. И глаза стали не яркие медовые, как сейчас, а цвета темной меди, потемневшие от желания. Хотелось задохнуться от чужого голоса, от своих стонов, хотелось, хотелось так сильно и почти больно.  
Между ними оставалась только ткань одежды и путающиеся руки, а воздуха не было совершенно. Ибо запустил пальцы в волосы Чжаня, сжал слабо, но его запястье поймали, отвели в сторону, прижали к обивке дивана. Он почувствовал, как их пальцы переплелись в нежной, почти трепетной сейчас ласке, и непрошенные слезы начали жечь глаза.   
Потому что это же Сяо Чжань.   
Его Сяо Чжань, самая заветная мечта, самый прекрасный сон, сидел сейчас с ним на диване, под ним, и это было как будто парить в космосе среди звезд. Чжань в этом космосе яркий, как солнце, глаза слепит, и Ибо притягивало к нему неумолимо. В его поцелуях Ибо чувствовал такую отчаянную жажду, такое неприкрытое желание, что невозможно было не понять — он не один мучился все это время. Какими глупыми они были, если могли бы уже давно. Так.   
Нельзя было быть еще ближе, но Чжаню как-то удалось. Он вжал в себя Ибо, крепко обнял, уткнулся в шею и, кажется, дышал им.  
А потом Чжань ладонями скользнул по его спине, выправляя рубашку из штанов, стиснул талию, едва приласкав кончиками пальцев обнаженную поясницу, и двинул бедрами. Ибо в полной мере понял, что означает выражение: «зажглись звезды в голове». Из его горла вырвался задушенный всхлип, тяжелое горячее дыхание Чжаня испариной оседало на коже. Ради него хотелось обнажиться, чтобы почувствовать на себе без преград эту теплую кожу, это биение пульса, все это желание, что сводило с ума. Чтобы нервы плавились от ощущений, настоящих, реальных, а не от грез, что приходили к Ибо раз за разом во снах.  
Чжань пах солью, хвоей и теплом. И на вкус тоже был как пряность, острый, непривычный, но приятный очень. Хотелось узнать, везде ли, но как только он попытался сползти с колен ниже и расстегнул пряжку ремня дрожащими руками, Чжань удержал его.  
— Не сейчас. Ибо, пожалуйста, — невозможно было отказать, когда его имя произносили таким голосом, хриплым и сорванным.   
Ибо как-то запоздало осознал, что они даже не успели раздеться — так спешили, а теперь было как-то уже даже поздно. Потому что Чжань снова приподнял бедра, простонал его имя, провел по ребрам большими пальцами и это было как взрыв.  
Ибо понял, что уже несколько раз практически бессознательно, как одержимый, прошептал имя Чжаня. Его невозможно было не шептать, было так хорошо, так жарко, но в то же самое время тяжело, что Ибо вцепился когтями в спинку дивана за плечами гэгэ. О, потом ему наверняка за это влетит, но не сейчас, когда Чжань до боли сжимал ладонями его задницу, впиваясь пальцами, поддаваясь вверх бедрами, притираясь плотнее и резче. Ибо чувствовал, что вот-вот достигнет грани, на глазах выступили слезы, и он впился поцелуем в белую шею Чжаня, чтобы заглушить собственный то ли вой, то ли стон.  
Ему не хватало лишь самой малости, чтобы вынесло за грань — и Чжань помог ему, когда прижал ладонь к члену, прошелся костяшками пальцев легко, почти невесомо. Ибо словно электрическим током прошило, накрыло так полно, что от неожиданно сильного оргазма он невольно прикусил чужую кожу и ощутил на языке капли сладкой крови.   
Чжань прижал его к себе так, что стало почти больно, и простонал настолько хрипло, измученно, что Ибо едва не сорвался во второй раз. А потом лежал, распластавшись, не в силах пошевелиться и уверенный, что не сможет сейчас совладать с конечностями.  
Это было странное и новое ощущение — какой-то непонятной, но приятной опустошенности. Как будто Ибо прямо сейчас плавал в теплом, словно парном, южном море. Когда вода и небо сливаются на горизонте, а воздух сияет так, что можно задохнуться.  
Ибо неловко перекатился в сторону, стоило Чжаню под ним едва шевельнуться. Вместе с удовольствием и радостью от пережитой только что близости накатило смущение. Он не знал и не представлял, как себя вести в такой ситуации. Промолчать? Или быть может улыбнуться и поблагодарить? Стоило ли ему первому пойти в душ или предложить это Чжаню? Ибо почувствовал, как вместе с наливающимися цветом и тянущей болью следами от жесткой хватки и укусов начинают пылать уши и шея. Он зажмурился и едва не задохнулся, почувствовав сухие горячие губы Чжаня на собственном виске.  
— Ван Ибо, — шепот обжигал лицо и Ибо то ли с восторгом, то ли с ужасом почувствовал, что у него снова встает. — Ты мне очень и очень нравишься.  
А потом этот невозможный и дурной лис швырнул в него подушку и сообщил, что как бы он не любил своего диди, но в душ пойдет первым. Ибо откинул голову на спинку кресла и ошалело улыбнулся все еще пылающим под потолком магическим огонькам.

Ибо всегда был мастером дурацких сравнений и неуместных аналогий. Вот Сяо Чжань, например, походил на воду. В хорошие дни лениво накатывал волнами, подтачивал скалу спокойствия Ибо день за днем, пока она наконец не рухнула с громким плеском. А в плохие дни был штормом, который сносил все на своем пути, затягивая в омут и топя корабли. Еще Чжань мог быть якорем и удерживать его от глупых поступков — таких как прийти к нему на пару, где он в очередной раз заменяет профессора, и просто провоцировать взглядом и улыбкой. Или же поцеловать при всех, показать, что вот он — Сяо Чжань, и он принадлежит Ван Ибо.  
— Пожалей мое начальство. — смеялся Чжань. — Отпаивать всю кафедру успокоительным выйдет накладно.   
Временами Ибо сам себе не верил. Просыпался тревожно ночью, обнимал Чжаня, упирался лбом между лопаток и снова проваливался в сон. Никак не мог перестать прикасаться и целовать, словно все происходящее с ними могло растаять как пустынный мираж. Сяо Чжань, наверное, испытывал те же чувства, потому что порой замирал и смотрел так пристально, словно хотел запомнить. Ибо однажды не выдержал и затащил гэгэ в магазин, где купил им браслеты — обычные, из переплетенных черных кожаных полосок. Зато теперь, когда накатывало, можно было прикоснуться к запястью и вспомнить, что все было на самом деле.   
Они порой не виделись по несколько дней — когда Ибо пропадал на треке или Чжань так уставал на работе, что приходил домой и валился в кровать, даже не поужинав толком. Но тем слаще были встречи, потому что начинали их с долгого поцелуя и тихого шепота о том, что соскучились.   
Так получилось, что почти все свое время они проводили у Чжаня — Лиса сняла небольшую квартиру неподалеку и переехала, да и до этого в основном бегала то в студию, то на свидания с Чжоченом, а свое жилье Ибо никогда толком не любил, слишком уж большим и неуютным оно было. Зато в окна гэгэ солнце светило днем, пробиваясь через жалюзи слепящими глаза полосами, были кактус, шерстяной плед, в складках которого вечно терялись фрукты, и тарахтящий старый холодильник. Ван Ибо любил и эту квартиру, и почти засохший кактус, и свою нынешнюю жизнь. И Сяо Чжаня любил.   
Тем вечером они засиделись допоздна — Ибо готовился к зачету, а Чжань проверял тесты первокурсников. В какой-то момент, он даже сам не понял, как это случилось, но Ибо отложил учебник и засмотрелся на Чжаня. В светло-сером, почти белом свитере, с очками в простой оправе и карандашом в руке он уже не казался старшекурсником, а выглядел вполне на свой возраст, что совсем, впрочем, не умаляло его привлекательности. Красивый, красивый гэгэ, особенно сейчас, когда взглянул на него поверх очков и мягко улыбнулся.  
— Что?  
Ибо помотал головой и улегся щекой на сложенные руки, смотрел на Чжаня снизу вверх: на растрепанные черные волосы, мягкий изгиб губ, родинку, которую он так любил целовать — и не знал, как можно было тосковать по человеку, находясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него.  
— Устал, — тихий голос Чжаня еще больше вводил в прострацию. Ибо чувствовал себя глупым маленьким кроликом, завороженным хитрой сладкоголосой лисой. Он лишь неопределенно хмыкнул и слегка встрепенулся, когда Чжань отложил бумаги и встал, отодвигая кресло.  
— Сиди, я сейчас чай сделаю, должен помочь освежиться.  
— Поцелуй гэгэ больше бы помог, — Ибо снова уткнулся в локоть носом.  
Чжань на его ворчание лишь рассмеялся и взъерошил ладонью волосы на макушке.  
— Знаю я эти поцелуи, диди потом никак не успокоиться, и в итоге мы все дела завтра в университете в спешке доделывать будем, — было слышно, как на кухне включили электрический чайник, зашумела вода в мойке и зазвенела посуда. Все эти звуки были уютными, быть здесь, в этой квартире рядом с Чжанем — все равно что после холода и ветра зайти в тепло родного дома, где сразу же встретят объятиями. Ибо такого чувства не испытывал уже очень и очень давно.  
Усталость от беспрерывного чтения и заучивания накатывала все сильнее и сильнее. Он лишь на один миг смежил веки, а в итоге встрепенулся лишь тогда, когда почувствовал поцелуй в нос, и услышал звонкий смешок Чжаня, едва не опрокинув кружку с уже остывшим чаем.  
— Ну и сморило же тебя, господин Ван.  
Ибо смущенно отдернул рукава водолазки и нахмурил брови. Судя по времени на телефоне стояла глубокая ночь, комната погрузилась в темноту и лишь их стол был островком света.  
— Чжань-гэ должен был меня разбудить, сам же сказал, что всю работу мы должны закончить сегодня.  
— Прости-прости, — Чжань с яркой улыбкой на лице сложил руки у груди в молитвенном жесте. — Но Ибо-ди так мило спал, что мне жаль было его будить.  
Ибо посмотрел на Чжаня, на его преувеличенно виноватый вид, и подумал: и вот об этом человеке он совсем недавно думал, как о взрослом? Серьезно? Он рассмеялся, вскочил со стула и напал на Чжаня с объятиями. А потом застыл, не решаясь отпустить.  
— Ну что же ты, — сказал тихо Чжань, ласково прикасаясь к его щеке. — Ибо, ты…  
— Все хорошо, правда. Просто ты уютный, мне нравится тебя обнимать.   
Улыбкой Сяо Чжаня можно было освещать Землю и останавливать войны, Ибо верил в это со всей искренностью влюбленного по уши человека. Поэтому сейчас зажмурился счастливо, мотнул головой под чужой смех и боднул Чжаня лбом в плечо.   
— Садись, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Пожалуйста.   
Он метнулся к рюкзаку, куда еще неделю назад кое-что положил да так и таскал с собой, выбирая удобный момент. Чжань смотрел заинтересованно, но без лишнего волнения, и это очень радовало, потому что значило, что доверяет, знает — неприятных сюрпризов не будет. Но когда Ибо повернулся и отвесил формальный поклон, а потом вложил в его раскрытые ладони аккуратно упакованный бумажный фонарик, алый с золотыми звездами — растерялся.   
— Господин Сяо, я хотел бы пригласить вас на Фестиваль Фонарей. Надеюсь на ваше согласие.   
Во взгляде Чжаня смешались одновременно и восхищение, и ужас, и еще какие-то эмоции, которые Ибо не смог прочитать. Сложный шифр, который не взломать с наскока. Чем больше Чжань молчал, тем сильнее Ибо накрывало волнением. Вдруг он поспешил? Да, это семейный праздник и может быть не стоило вот так сразу, без подготовки, заявлять, что он хочет в этот день быть только с гэгэ?   
— А твои родители? Они наверняка будут против.   
Это не те слова, которых Ибо ждал, но он понимал, что такова натура Чжаня. Гэгэ всегда больше беспокоился о нем, чем о себе.   
— Я увижусь с ними позже, но фонарики хочу запускать вместе с Чжанем-гэ. И желание на будущий год загадать. И юаньсяо с финиками угостить, чтобы сладкие были, — Ибо замолчал, не решаясь поднять взгляд Чжаня.   
Наверное, скажи он еще хотя бы слово и начал бы умолять, а это было недопустимо, гэгэ должен был сам принять решение, без давления. Было сложно, слова так и рвались наружу, но он упрямо молчал. И Чжань тоже молчал, только смотрел так, словно вывернуть наизнанку хотел, заглянуть в его душу.   
— Глупый диди, — скрипнули пружины кресла, когда Чжань встал. — Конечно же, я пойду с вами, господин Ван. Это большая честь.   
Ибо моргнул, прогоняя непрошенные слезы. А потом его утянули в тесные объятия, теплые и ласковые, коснулись губами виска и порозовевшей щеки.  
— Разве могу я тебе отказать хоть в чем-то?   
В детстве Ибо считал, что счастье — это внимание родителей. Вечно занятые, они почти все время проводили в разъездах или главной резиденции, пока сам Ибо жил в доме семьи Вэньханя. Повзрослев, решил что счастье это одиночество и возможность заниматься мотоспортом и танцами, учиться в самостоятельно выбранном университете и не думать о том, чтобы выглядеть достойным в чьих-то глазах.   
А сейчас думал, что счастье носит имя Сяо Чжань, который воплощал в себе все то, о чем он мечтал раньше — тепло домашнего очага и свободу быть только собой, не притворяться никем и не быть кому-то должным сверх того, что он сам хочет отдать. Потому что этому человеку он сам готов даже луну с неба снять, лишь бы он улыбнулся.

До фестиваля было не так много времени — всего-то неделя, но она показалась Ибо вечностью. Он практически отсчитывал часы, и чем ближе была дата, тем больше волновался. Ибо перебирал мысли и страхи как жемчуг на традиционном одеянии: нужно ли надеть ханьфу, так ни разу и не распакованное за два года проживания в городе, или одеться как обычно? Что стоит подарить Чжаню и примет ли тот достаточно дорогой подарок? Единственное, о чем Ибо не беспокоился — Чжочену и Лалисе ничего не нужно было объяснять. Они как будто бы заранее все знали, а Лиса еще и что-то пожелала им на тайском. Чжань тогда рассмеялся и щелкнул ее по лбу, на все вопросы он отшучивался, качая головой. Ибо подозревал, что Лиса сделала что-то ужасно смущающее, вроде благословения новобрачным.  
В итоге, перебрав половину своего гардероба, Ибо остановил выбор на простых джинсах и рубашке-танчжуан. Все же вбитые с детства традиции трудно было пересилить.  
Ехать в оговоренное место было немного страшно; сам факт, что Чжань согласился провести с ним этот вечер — был удивительным. Нет, Ибо в нем не сомневался, но помимо того, что этот праздник был семейным, на уличных гуляниях разномастной нечисти можно было наткнуться на половину университетских знакомых. Ибо вообще плевал на мнение людей и на то, что они могли бы подумать об их отношениях с Чжанем, но некоторые настырные личности из его группы все никак не могли успокоиться. Они заваливали Ибо вопросами, хотя он предпочитал молчаливый игнор каким-либо объяснениям. А еще Ибо знал, как Чжань любил свой предмет и, несмотря на ворчание, ему нравилось подменять профессоров с кафедры на лекциях, нравилось общаться со студентами и объяснять им нюансы древней литературы. Ибо не хотел, чтобы у его гэгэ были проблемы.  
Он встретил Чжаня, Лалису и Чжочена недалеко от входа на импровизированную ярмарку. Сначала, из-за мельтешения огней и вспышек света не смог их разглядеть, хотя видел, как все трое машут ему. Но затем взглядом поймал улыбку Чжаня, его стройную фигуру в черной традиционной рубашке, длинные ноги в таких же темных джинсах. Ибо замер на полпути, не зная как заставить себя подойти ближе, потому что стоило бы ему приблизиться, то удержаться от объятий и поцелуев уже бы не смог.   
Нельзя было привыкнуть к красоте Сяо Чжаня. Каждый раз при новой встрече он открывался для Ибо с какой-то другой стороны. Ибо, если бы смог, коллекционировал бы его улыбки, родинки, которые находил на теле, выражения глаз и оттенки стонов от поцелуев. Он совершенно не заметил, как к нему подлетела Лалиса в ярко-красном ципао, расшитом фениксами. Наверное поэтому не смог освободиться от объятий и возмутиться показательному, на камеру телефона, поцелую в щеку. Зато Чжочен явно был недоволен, правда Ибо так и не смог разобрать, чем именно: импульсивностью Лисы, или же отсутствию действий со стороны Ибо.  
— Сестрица, отпусти господина Вана, а то задушишь, — Чжань, смеясь, подошел к ним и переплел с Ибо пальцы. — Я смотрю ты отдаешь дань традициям, а, господин Ван?  
Ибо сконфуженно повел плечом и незаметно придвинулся к Чжаню чуть ближе. Его порой приводило в замешательство то, что Чжань мог себе позволить публичное выражение привязанности. Сам Ибо не стеснялся обнимать, целовать и по разному смущать гэгэ, но когда тот порой неожиданно позволял себе самую простую ласку — то внутри все переворачивалось от восторга и страха.  
Они медленно шли вдоль рядов ярмарки, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы покрутить в руках какую-нибудь безделушку — расписанные вручную веера, деревянных фениксов или крохотные шкатулки со специями. Лалиса играла с лисьими огоньками, то запуская в воздух как фейерверки, заставляя их парить под нависшими над дорожками ветвями деревьев, то запутывала крохотные искорки в волосах Чжочена, который смеялся смущенно, но довольно. Если бы у самого Ибо так ничего и не решилось с гэгэ, то он, наверное, завидовал бы страшно их увлеченности друг другом, но сейчас находил их такими же милыми как котят.   
Вскоре Лиса и Чжочен убежали смотреть на танец львов, оставив их вдвоем. Наверное, им тоже стоило бы, все-таки одно из главных развлечений фестиваля, но толкаться среди толпы не хотелось, лучше уж погулять неспешно.   
— Гэгэ, смотри, — Ибо кивнул на небольшой мостик над декоративным ручьем, протекающим чуть поодаль от основной ярмарки. Его освещали лишь небольшие сферы, спрятанные где-то в хвое старых елей да парочка бумажных фонарей, свисающих со столба.   
— Красиво, — согласился Чжань и потянул туда Ибо.   
Они шли через толпу, которая огибала, обтекала их как вода в том ручье, к которому они направлялись. Ибо заметил среди людей фениксов, луань-няо, лис и даже одну ламию, красивую женщину неопределенного возраста в кипенно-белом ханьфу, которая улыбнулась, заметив его взгляд. Все они выглядели расслабленными, несли бумажные пакеты с покупками или сладости, некоторые держались за руки с людьми. Все-таки драконы с их политикой максимальной отгороженности от людского мира, даже от других существ, были не правы. Потому что достаточно было увидеть то, что видел сейчас Ибо, чтобы понять — мир изменился неотвратимо. И нужно было либо принять эти изменения, признать их, либо смириться с тем, что рано или поздно вы потеряете себя.   
По пути Ибо купил Чжаню яблоко в карамели, когда заметил, как заблестели его глаза при взгляде на витрину. Но прежде чем вручить щедро укусил первым:  
— А вдруг невкусно, — хитро улыбнулся и демонстративно облизнул губы под тихий смех Чжаня.  
Это был прекрасный вечер, не тихий и домашний, когда они могли сидеть за одним столом, каждый занимаясь своими делами, или же медленно целуясь на диване под просмотр какой-нибудь дорамы. Все эти часы до полуночи были наполнены красками, гомоном и смехом толпы, тысячей магических фонарей и атмосферой единства. Казалось, что можно забыть о любых конфликтах и различиях, и никто бы не осудил их за то, что они оба мужчины, за то что один старше, за то что дракон и лис. Ибо мог бы представить, что так будет всегда. Он крепче сжал руку Чжаня и потащил его к запримеченному уютному мосту, когда мимо них промчались дети, отсчитывая секунды до фейерверков. Каждый стремился пробраться в центр на площадь. Но зачем? Огненные звезды расцветали в небе куполом, обнимали, поражали великолепием красок. В воздухе плавало множество холодных искр, словно кто-то встряхнул снежный шар.  
Ибо вздрогнул, почувствовав, что Чжань отпустил его руку. Но недоумение и неродившийся страх не успели обрести полную силу, стоило только увидеть, что Чжань принес с собой фонарик-приглашение. Его, Ибо, фонарик.  
— Гэгэ, — голос не слушался и был тихим, как будто передавили горло. — Гэгэ, ты принес его с собой.  
— Конечно! Разве это не традиция — запускать в полночь фонарики вместе с родными?  
Улыбка Чжаня могла посоперничать в яркости с любыми огнями, хоть с звездами, хоть с луной и даже с солнцем. Так хотелось его обнять сразу сейчас, но сейчас было не время: Чжань уже зажег фитиль и ждал, когда Ибо положит свои ладони на его, чтобы отпустить их новогоднее желание прямо в небо. Было заметно, что оба они заметно нервничают, но фонарик легко, будто маленькая птичка, поднялся в воздух и присоединился к появляющимся в небе своим собратьям. Ибо рассмеялся, ему было так легко и хорошо, что он схватил Чжаня и закружил его. Они едва не упали в ручей, наткнувшись на перила.  
— Ну что ты, совсем дурак, — Чжань обнял его за шею и прислонился лбом ко лбу, его теплое дыхание оседало на щеках. — Какой же ты у меня дурной, Ван Ибо.  
— У тебя?   
Ибо ухмыльнулся, пытаясь за усмешкой скрыть, как предательски екнуло сердце от этих слов. Потому что сколько бы раз он не слышал признания от Сяо Чжаня, каждый раз внутри что-то взрывалось и искрило от счастья, ведь это же гэгэ, особенный и самый любимый. Вместо ответа он получил поцелуй и умиротворенно зажмурился.

Обратно они шли так же неспешно, держась за руки и почти не разговаривая. Только высматривали товарищей, которые все так же где-то пропадали, потерявшись среди огней и лавок.   
Вэньханя он почувствовал раньше чем увидел. Это было сродни вспышке острого беспокойства, окатившего его как прилив, побуждающего немедленно сбежать — хотя с чего бы, брата он всегда был рад видеть. Потом он заметил его, в традиционном темном ханьфу, расшитом символами их рода, а рядом с ним остальную часть семьи Ли: родителей и младших сестер-близняшек, которых он почти не знал. И своих мать и отца. Они посреди всего пестрого рынка смотрелись чуждо, словно в клубок мягкой шерсти воткнули острую серебряную спицу. Спины госпожи Ван и ее мужа были настолько по-правильному прямыми, что у Ибо только от одного взгляда на эту гордую осанку свело плечи. Он невольно вспомнил, как в детстве ему привязывали к плечам палку, чтобы он не смел горбиться.  
Видеть родителей, общаться с ними сейчас Ибо хотел меньше всего на свете, да и Вэньхань смотрел тревожно и словно предупреждающе. Поэтому он развернулся, крепче сжал ладонь ничего не понимающего Чжаня, и попытался затеряться среди других людей, но мама Вэньханя окликнула его:  
— Молодой господин.   
Могло ли случится что-то более обидное, чем увидеть их именно сегодня, именно сейчас, когда все было идеальным? Но Ибо не мог проигнорировать прямое обращение, поэтому пришлось вздохнуть, сцепить зубы и подойти к родным. Руку Сяо Чжаня он так и не отпустил, но успел ободряюще улыбнуться ему.  
— Приветствую, — Ибо уважительно поклонился одновременно с Чжанем. — Счастливой новой весны, будьте полны сил и энергии.   
Чжань эхом повторил традиционные поздравления и замер неподвижно, не зная, чего ожидать.  
— Это он? — госпожа Ван обернулась к стоящему чуть позади Вэньханю, не удостоив сына и его спутника вниманием. Тот кинул виноватый взгляд на Ибо, но все же кивнул утвердительно:  
— Да, госпожа. Это молодой господин Сяо.   
— Красивый. Понимаю, почему наш избалованный сын решил поиграть с этим лисом.   
Выросшие от ярости клыки почти пропороли язык, так крепко Ибо сжал челюсти. Ему хотелось закричать на мать, чего он не делал уже много лет, заставить понять, убедить, хоть и понимал, что это бессмысленно. Вместо этого он шагнул немного вперед, закрывая плечом Чжаня, окаменевшего от слов его матери.   
— Госпожа, мама… ты несправедлива и ко мне, и к Сяо Чжаню.   
— А я думаю, что мы всегда тебя переоценивали и разрешали слишком многое. Надеюсь, вскоре ты избавишься от всех своих… игрушек. Ты уже давно вырос, за тобой стоит клан, которому нужен наследник.   
— Сейчас за мной стоит Чжань-гэ, которому я нужен не меньше, — упрямством Ибо пошел в свою мать, отец всегда это говорил с изрядной долей гордости. Но раньше они редко сталкивались в открытом противостоянии, Ибо предпочитал отойти в сторону и добиться своего другими путями, хитростью и уговорами. Но сейчас намерен был стоять до последнего, отстаивая себя и Чжаня.   
— Он лис, — резко бросил отец, презрительно поморщившись.  
Ибо почти физически чувствовал, как напрягся за его спиной Сяо Чжань. Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось превратиться в дракона, разнести от гнева все вокруг и забрать Чжаня далеко-далеко, на другой конец мира или хотя бы в горный дом своей семьи, чтобы зализать эти умело нанесенные раны и утешить боль. Но он не мог.   
Даже обычные люди чувствовали гнетущую и напряженную атмосферу, сгустившуюся вокруг их небольшой группы, поэтому обходили их по широкой дуге, изредка кидая опасливые взгляды. Вэньхань стоял бледным как полотно и смотрел в землю под своими ногами, не отрываясь, а его родители чувствовали себя так неловко, что не знали как поступить. Ибо видел, что им очень хочется что-то сделать, как-то сгладить ситуацию, но они не имели права вмешиваться в дела семьи Ван. Уж точно не сейчас, когда они застыли вот так, словно разделенные непреодолимой стеной и готовые броситься друг на друга.   
— Меня удивляет, что после того… инцидента ты позволяешь себе так беспечно гулять, даже без охраны. Тут же так много людей, а ты слишком приметен.   
— Виновный в аварии арестован и будет осужден.  
Ибо поверил бы чуть больше в то, что мать искренне за него беспокоится, если бы знал ее немного хуже. Да, расследование и в самом деле длилось недолго — тот самый техник, которого Ибо запомнил, был арестован буквально через пару недель после случившегося. Причина была такой глупой и такой нелепой — Ибо ну никак не мог считать ксенофобию чем-то, чего действительно стоит опасаться, что решил забыть обо всем как о неприятном сне. Выступит на суде и достаточно, остальное его не касается.   
Нет, это было не беспокойством матери о единственном сыне, а всего лишь попыткой повлиять, надавить на него. Вернуть потерянные еще лет пять назад рычаги влияния.  
Ситуация все накалялась, или же, правильнее было сказать — атмосфера становилась все тяжелее, холоднее по мере того, как у матери лицо все больше превращалось в маску. У Ибо же наоборот личина человека чуть ли не сползала, как от кислотного дождя. Он видел как смотрели на него близняшки: немного с любопытством, восторгом и недоумением.  
— Ты не какой-то там обыватель, — в тоне матери появились шипящие нотки. — Ты наследник рода Ван, ты всегда под прицелом, а значит и те, кто стоит рядом с тобой.  
Ее строгое лицо, эти правильные черты словно трещина разломила усмешка. Ибо сжал кулаки; он знал, на что намекает мать, что она делает. Испугать, самого Ибо или же Сяо Чжаня, заставить их отдалиться. Во рту появился привкус крови.  
— Моя госпожа, — Вэньхань бледным призраком возник рядом с матерью. — Машина подъехала.  
Ибо не знал, было ли это специально, подгадал ли Вэньхань время, но он был ему благодарен. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Чжань сейчас был рядом с этой семьей, но и сбежать тоже не мог и не хотел. Сбежать — означало показать слабость, показать, что его можно прогнуть и подчинить, а Ибо еще в прошлый раз дал себе обещание не прятаться.  
— Хорошо, — медленно произнесла мать. — Наш разговор еще не окончен.  
Она бросила эту фразу, подала свою руку отцу, подхватившему ее под локоть, и прошла мимо, не удостоив Чжаня даже взглядом. Семья Вэньханя, госпожа и господин Ли, тоже прошли мимо, отводя глаза. Один лишь брат задержался, сочувственно сжав Ибо плечо. Он не был виноват, это было понятно, но все равно хотелось скинуть его руку, закричать, спросить: за что? Зачем Вэньхань рассказал и втянул Сяо Чжаня в их семейные проблемы? Но Ибо лишь молча стоял, сжав зубы, игнорируя брата, чувствуя как из прокушенной губы по подбородку стекает кровь.  
— Господин Сяо, простите за эту неприятную сцену, — Вэньхань склонился в глубоком, почти церемониальном поклоне. Видеть его такого было неприятно. Для Ибо Вэньхань был быстрым ветром, свободным и стремительным, а не рабом, скованным цепями семейного долга.  
— Ничего, я все понимаю, — даже на слух Чжань звучал бледно, Ибо резко развернулся, желая убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
Зрачки у Чжаня были бездонными омутами, они настолько поглотили радужку, что от нее осталось яркое оранжевое кольцо. И смотрел он на Ибо, как будто бы даже не моргал, а затем протянул руку и нежно провел по губе. Прикосновение было таким легким, таким мимолетным, что Ибо испугано схватил его ладонь и прижал к своей щеке, поцеловал у основания, оставляя на белой коже ярко алый след. Никто из них не заметил, как ушел Вэньхань.  
— Ибо, пошли домой, — тихо произнес Чжань.  
— Все, что гэгэ захочет.  
— Тогда ночуем сегодня у тебя.  
Ибо не стал ничего говорить, просто крепко схватил Чжаня за ладонь, позволяя тому вызвать такси и написать друзьям об их уходе. Пусть ему завтра нужно было с утра в студию, он мог бы позвонить Сынчену и предупредить, что не сможет приехать. Сейчас Чжань был важнее всего. Хотелось в него вцепиться и убеждать, что он никогда не был и не будет игрушкой, хоть Ибо и знал, что Чжань сразу же остановит его, не примет никаких объяснений, они уже все это прояснили. Но сомнения, как тонкие иглы загнанные под кожу, терзали, заставляли мучаться.  
Ибо не заметил, как они доехали до его дома. Сейчас его большая и холодная квартира еще больше чем прежде казалась ему неприветливой. Чжань же, бывший здесь не в первый раз, настойчиво протащил Ибо на кухню, достал коробку с лекарствами и обработал пораненную губу. После этого Ибо обнял его за талию и уткнулся куда-то в живот, сковывая всем собой, не желая никуда отпускать.  
— Диди, — Чжань ласково перебирал волосы у него на затылке. — Ну что ты.  
Наверное, так можно было просидеть весь остаток ночи, все утро и день. Но таких объятий все равно было недостаточно, поэтому пришлось вставать, идти в спальню и снимать ставшей ненавистной в один миг одежду.  
В эту ночь они просто теснее переплелись, касаясь друг друга везде, где только можно. Сил на поцелуи не осталось, но они и не были нужны, Ибо было достаточно прижаться к груди Чжаня, чтобы заснуть под его мерное сердцебиение.

Утром все было сложно и просто одновременно.   
Ибо не знал, куда себя деть, мучился сомнениями и все время держал Чжаня в поле зрения, словно тот мог испариться, стоит лишь отвести взгляд. А Сяо Чжань, словно в противовес взвинченному Ибо, выглядел спокойным и уверенным, словно умиротворенным. Он мягко улыбался, напевал что-то во время готовки и это немного успокоило Ибо.   
— Гэгэ.  
Был уже почти полдень. Небо безоблачное, яркое и такое синее, словно гуашью нарисованное. Солнце слепило сквозь легкие шторки, мазало яркими полосами по скулам Чжаня, заставляло щуриться Ибо.   
— Да?   
Чжань сидел рядом с ним на диване, уютно закопавшись в ворох подушек и пледов. Смотрел внимательно, задумчиво немного. Ибо пару лет жизни готов отдать, лишь бы узнать, о чем тот думает.  
— Спорим, что ты играешь как старик? — рассмеялся ехидно, зная, как легко ведется на такие подначки Чжань.  
— Не настолько я старый, — Ибо резко наклонился назад, уходя от шутливой драки, но в итоге сам себе вырыл яму. Чжань навалился на него, щекоча и щипая под ребрами так, что на глазах выступили слезы.  
— Все, все. Гэгэ самый лучший, настоящий кибератлет! — он обнял Чжаня за талию и уронил на себя, охнув от ощущения его веса. Несмотря на свою худобу, пушинкой гэгэ все же не был.  
— Шуточки твои, — Чжань почему-то произнес это шепотом, а затем потерся носом о его висок. — Давай, показывай свою игрушку.  
Ибо тут же расхотелось играть во что-либо, его переполнило, затопило, накрыло с головой желание остаться на диване вот так — когда можно прижать к себе Чжаня, ластиться к нему, обнимать, закрывать глаза в твердой уверенности, что когда он откроет, то точно не будет один. Возможно, попроси он, гэгэ бы и согласился лежать так весь день, но Ибо было приятно, что его увлечениями интересуются, пусть даже и такими как игры. Это были не танцы или мотогонки, но все же Чжань хотел посмотреть, и Ибо не мог ему отказать.  
Они так и остались на диване, только Ибо пришлось встать, чтобы поменять для удобства Switch на PS. Было уютно сидеть, обняв Чжаня со спины, устроив руки с контролером на его животе. Ибо не мог видеть его эмоции, сосредоточенно управляя Геральтом из Ривии, но прекрасно слышал, как Чжань порой испугано дышал на различных жутких моментах или же, наоборот, возмущался подлости короля Радовида. А еще Ибо было смешно и приятно, когда Чжань возмущенно останавливал попытки пофлиртовать с очередной чародейкой, заставляя выбирать самые нейтральные ветки диалогов.  
В один прекрасный момент Чжань откинулся на Ибо совсем уж вольготно. Было в том, как легко и свободно Чжань ощущал себя в его объятиях, что-то очень умиротворяющее. Они так медленно, неспешно шли к этим отношениям, так долго кружили друг вокруг друга, не зная как подступиться, что сейчас позволили себе просто расслабиться и не думать о том, что они делают. Ибо отложил контролер в сторону, обнял Чжаня за живот уже обеими руками и прижался сильнее, положил голову на чужое плечо.  
— Чжань.  
— Что, Ибо? — накрыв его ладони своими, Чжань провел пальцами от запястья до локтей и обратно в легкой ласке.   
— Ничего. Мне просто нравится, как звучит твое имя.   
Тихий смущенный смешок Ибо скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, и потерся носом о порозовевшую щеку Чжаня. 

Они так и провели практически все выходные — перемещаясь из спальни в душ, из душа на кухню, а оттуда в гостинную к телевизору. Сяо Чжань ходил в его футболках по дому, пах его гелем для душа и варил жуткий кофе, который больше смахивал на ракетное топливо. Все эти два дня Чжань был полностью в распоряжении Ибо. Они даже за едой ходили вместе рано утром, закутавшись в толстовки, похожие на двух раздолбаев, резавшихся в какой-нибудь Overwatch до самого утра. Все это не так сильно отличалось от правды, но они на самом деле просто уснули на диване. Перед этим Чжань, почти до синяков сжимая запястья, выцеловывал Ибо шею, а потом обнял и уснул на нем, как на какой-нибудь дакиммакуре. Ибо не знал, чувствовать себя польщенным или оскорбленным, но не смотря на обстоятельства, придавленный уютным весом Чжаня, он довольно быстро уснул.  
Проснулся Ибо от странного ощущения, будто бы у него ноги превратились в две деревяшки. Как оказалось, Чжань успел сползти вниз, свернулся в его ногах практически как большой кот и теперь щекотно дышал в живот. Ибо посмотрел на его макушку, вздохнул и попробовал напрячь ноги, было немного неприятно — у него редко затекали конечности. Выбраться из под Чжаня так, чтобы он не проснулся не представляло возможности, поэтому Ибо обреченно вздохнул и потряс того за плечо.  
— Чжань-гэ, гэгэ, проснись, — Сяо Чжань пошевелился, и Ибо сдавлено зашипел от того, как начало колоть икры. — Гэгэ, мне перед университетом тебя домой нужно завезти.  
— Сейчас-сейчас, — пробормотал он, привстав на вытянутых руках. Ибо наконец подтянул к себе ноги, едва не ударив Чжаня коленом в подбородок.  
Гэгэ смотрел на него чуть сонно, глаза его блестели из-под прикрытых век, а когда он зевнул, то за верхней губой показались маленькие клычки. Ибо так сильно захотелось его поцеловать, что вцепился ладонями в собственные ноги. Они уже опаздывали, и если его вдруг пробьет на какие-то нежности — не факт, что до обеда удастся выбраться в университет. Поэтому Ибо встал и, прихрамывая, направился в душ, нагло оставляя на Чжаня готовку завтрака.  
Душ не то, чтобы дал ему сбросить дрему — спать все равно хотелось, в придачу из-за не самой удобной позы для сна начало тянуть где-то под лопаткой — но держать глаза открытыми было уже не так тяжело. Как же Ибо ненавидел понедельники.  
Выйдя, он застал Чжаня зависшим напротив открытого холодильника. Ибо даже показалось, что гэгэ попросту заснул с открытыми глазами. Это было забавно, особенно то, как Чжань чуть-чуть покачивался, словно был тонким высоким бамбуком на ветру. Ибо хмыкнул, подошел и присел рядом с его ногами, прислонившись спиной к одному из шкафчиков. Он гадал, заметит ли Чжань его присутствие, но тот, очнувшись, потянулся вглубь холодильника и достал бутылку колы, мгновенно покрывшуюся капельками конденсата. Ибо смотрел на него снизу, видя, как он высоко запрокидывал голову, как от глотков дергался кадык, как задралась футболка, обнажая бледную полоску над резинкой домашних шорт. Кончики пальцев закололо от желания прикоснуться, ощутить какая у Чжаня горячая кожа, обвести контуры чуть выступающих косточек. Ибо не смог отказать себе в этом удовольствии.  
Чжань даже не почувствовал, когда Ибо осторожно прикоснулся к краю футболки, но вздрогнул, почувствовав прохладное прикосновение к животу. Увидев такую реакцию, Ибо осмелел и сунул руку чуть выше, нырнул указательным пальцем во впадину пупка и едва удержался от того, чтобы не прижаться к этому месту губами. Запрокинул голову, покосился прищурившись на Чжаня — тот уже вышел из своего сонного транса и теперь смотрел на него.  
— Что ты делаешь, диди? — он спросил вроде бы недовольно, но Ибо видел едва сдерживаемую улыбку и смешинки в глазах, из-за которых к вискам разбегались почти незаметные тонкие морщинки.  
— Пытаюсь разбудить Чжань-гэ, конечно.   
Улыбнулся с самым невинным видом и недовольно ойкнул, когда по голове стукнули бутылкой колы. Не больно, но немного обидно и отрезвляюще.   
После этого они собрались как-то очень быстро и немного суетливо.   
Ибо буквально на ходу взяв все необходимое для учебы, запихнул не глядя в рюкзак и прихватил два шлема, пока Чжань, балансируя на одной ноге как цапля, пытался натянуть ботинки и застегнуть куртку одновременно. Идеальным было бы заехать в какую-нибудь кофейню за кофе, потому что дома они так и не успели его сварить, но тогда они опоздали бы окончательно, и если на свои проебы Ибо было искренне наплевать, то вот Чжаню лучше бы не злить начальство. Так что он отвез того домой — лучше бы сразу в универ, но Чжань хотел переодеться и забрать что-то перед началом занятий, долго целовал у дома, не желая отпускать, а потом взял обещание поужинать вместе вечером. Всю дорогу до университета Ибо улыбался.  
День прошел быстро, но одновременно и медленно — словно какой-то сумасшедший крутил кнопки у видеопроигрывателя. После последней пары он едва не сбежал из аудитории, забыв сумку, но вовремя опомнился. Возле него стояла староста, выглядела она так, как будто срочно хотела с ним поговорить, но он слишком торопился к Чжаню, поэтому только быстро протараторил ей написать все что нужно в вичат.   
С Чжанем он по сложившейся традиции встретился на парковке. Они долго разбирали по картам как доехать до семейного ресторанчика, адрес которого скинула Лиса. Как оказалось, та была жутко обижена на них за пропущенные посиделки на выходных, поэтому решила компенсировать все в начале недели, а потом при встрече еще и предупредила, что устроит им всем двойное свидание. Они с Чжанем до слез смеялись над смущенным до красноты Чжоченом, когда Лалиса поцеловала того в щеку, оставив яркий алый мазок на его коже.   
Ибо она очень нравилась — непоседливая, с широкой яркой улыбкой и громким смехом, усердная и талантливая. С Чжоченом они были довольно интересной парочкой — Лиса его тормошила и держала в тонусе, кружила по его жизни маленьким симпатичным вихрем. И Чжочен ему тоже нравился со своим постоянным ворчанием и уютной заботой, которую Ибо не привык получать от других людей. Только Лу Ханя и его беспощадного юмора не хватало, но тот так и торчал в Корее, периодически устраивая сеансы видеосвязи, во время которых к ним иногда присоединялся его парень, но тот чаще молчал и смущенно улыбался — китайский он знал не очень хорошо и не понимал большую часть шуток, над которыми они смеялись до слез на глазах.   
Сейчас Ибо не понимал, почему считал, что его существование до встречи с этими людьми казалось ему достаточно насыщенным и гармоничным, потому что именно сейчас, в этот момент: когда видел вытирающего щеку от следов помады Чжочена, смеющуюся Лису и рассказывающего о том, как прошел его день Чжаня, его жизнь стала именно такой, какой должна была быть.   
Он действительно не хотел бы ничего в ней изменить, впервые за очень-очень долгое время. 

Как часто бывает, проблемы случаются, когда человек расслаблен достаточно, чтобы подставить под удар самые незащищенные части тела. Думаешь, что все наладилось, все идет отлично, а потом что-то происходит — и вот ты уже барахтаешься в зыбучих песках, пытаясь выкарабкаться, ухватиться за спасительную веревку и вытащить не только себя, но и того, кто тонет рядом по твоей частичной вине.  
Конечно же, самым уязвимым местом Ибо был Сяо Чжань.  
Была среда, они договорились встретиться все вместе после занятий в небольшом семейном ресторанчике — буквально на пять столов, чтобы поболтать, вкусно поужинать и немного выпить. То самое двойное свидание, обещанное ими Лалисе. Ибо освободился раньше Чжаня и успел съездить на мототрек, встретиться с тренером и обсудить ближайшие мероприятия их команды, а когда, почти опоздав и оставив байк на стоянке, он забежал внутрь ресторанчика, то буквально споткнулся, заметив белое как мел лицо Лалисы и встревоженного Чжочена.   
Заметив его, Лалиса вскочила со своего места и затараторила, словно пытаясь выдать всю информацию ускоренными темпами, как можно быстрее. Ибо выхватил только отдельные фразы из этого потока слов, но и их было достаточно.   
«Сяо Чжань, университет, срочно вызвали, проблемы, не смог дозвониться»  
Ибо не мог представить никаких других проблем у Чжаня кроме как связанных с их отношениями, поэтому развернулся и бросился обратно на стоянку, успокаивающе махнув Чжочену, уже закрывая за собой двери.  
На самом деле проблемы у Чжаня могли быть любые и сильно волноваться не имело смысла. Но тревога Лисы, нарастающее ощущение, что может случиться что-то неправильное и непоправимое, ожидание любого удара — все это заставляло гнать на пределе допустимой скорости. Как будто специально в памяти всплыл эпизод со старостой; она так и не написала, и позже тоже не подошла. Ибо заранее чувствовал, даже знал, что настоящие серьезные проблемы у Чжаня на работе могут возникнуть только из-за него. Они это даже хотели обсудить, но Чжань тогда легко щелкнул его по носу, сказав, что Ибо взрослый совершеннолетний мальчик, а сам он уж точно не какой-то старый дед.  
Мотоцикл он едва не бросил на парковке, хотя раньше всегда несколько раз проверял, крепко ли тот стоит на подножке. Воздух в легких горел, но Ибо не пробежал и сотни метров. Он, отбросив всякие приличия и иногда перепрыгивая ступени, промчался до кафедры истории литературы.  
У закрытой двери, из-за которой едва слышался приглушенный разговор, он столкнулся со старостой, оперся ладонями о колени и зло взглянул на нее. Вид староста имела весьма виноватый, но, увидев Ибо, она расправила плечи и подняла голову.  
— Соученик Ван.  
— Что. Ты. Там. Наговорила. — он едва мог отдышаться и под конец фразы закашлялся.  
От его злого, практически рычащего тона она только еще больше распрямила плечи.  
— То, что должна была сделать. Я староста, я в какой-то мере отвечаю за свою группу, соученик Ван.  
Ибо наконец удалось выпрямиться, и он едва не вцепился в плечи этой хорошей ответственной девочке. Но так нельзя было делать — в первую очередь потому, что сейчас, на эмоциях, он с легкостью мог ее поранить.  
— В личные дела, соученица Лю, вам никто не давал права лезть.  
Ему хотелось ее растерзать, чтобы никогда не смела лезть, даже словом, даже слышать и думать о них с Чжанем. Это все было настолько личным, что если бы кто-то ступил на эту территорию в древние времена, то умер бы на месте. Но вместо этого Ибо схватился за ручку двери, чувствуя как под пальцами трескается дерево и гнется металл, и дернул ее на себя под вскрик соученицы Лю.  
— Господин Сяо, поймите вы нас — родители этого ученика стоят во главе одного из могущественных кланов, они близкие родственники одного из членов магического совета. Если на руководство хоть как-то надавят — мы не сможем защитить вас…  
Когда Ибо ввалился в кабинет, готовый рвать и метать, Сяо Чжань стоял у стола заведующего кафедрой, напряженный как тетива лука. Ибо стоило бы сейчас остановиться, выдохнуть, чтобы не рычать сквозь зубы от накатившей удушливой волной злости, но одного взгляда на нечитаемое выражение лица Чжаня оказалось достаточно, чтобы тормоза отказали.   
— Господин Цзинь, со всем уважением к вам… — начал было говорить он, сжав руки в кулаки.   
— Ученик Ван, выйдите в коридор.   
— Не выйду, — Ибо выступил вперед и зашипел почти угрожающе. — Потому что я имею право обсуждать свою личную жизнь, в отличие от вас или соученицы Лю, которые лезут не в свое дело.   
Ибо видел, как почти задохнулся от возмущения заведующий, но ему было сейчас плевать на чужие оскорбленные чувства, слишком уж сильно в нем бурлила злость, приправленная отчаянием. Потому что знал, понимал — нужно лишь настойчиво расшатывать камень, чтобы он упал, а их отношения стояли на таком пока еще зыбком, непрочном фундаменте, что… было страшно, вдруг они тоже упадут однажды.   
Сяо Чжань вдруг двинулся немного, буквально на полшага, но этого хватило, чтобы он смог дотянуться до ладони Ибо и дотронуться, сжать. Уже почти вырвавшийся рык умер в горле, не успев родиться, а Чжань отпустил его руку, напоследок уже привычно погладив большим пальцем, и вновь выступил вперед, загораживая Ибо.  
— Господин Цзинь, я понимаю ваше беспокойство. Но мы не нарушаем законов ни страны, ни учебного заведения. Ван Ибо не является моим учеником, никакой протекции или давления я оказывать не могу, так что позвольте нам самим справиться с трудностями. С семьей Ван мы сумеем договориться и без защиты университета. Мы вам очень благодарны, — сказав это, Чжань обернулся к Ибо и внезапно подмигнул, заставив удивленно затаить дыхание, — но все же предпочтем оставить все как есть.   
Чжань вежливо попрощался, всем своим видом показывая, что продолжать разговор не намерен, и увел все еще удивленного Ибо за собой. Дверь закрылась с легким щелчком, от которого все еще стоящая в коридоре староста нервно вздрогнула. Она посмотрела на Чжаня, который держал Ибо за руку, так, будто ей это было противно. А ведь она была просто человеком. Ибо представил, как быстро разнесутся слухи, как они обрастут ложью, и ведь Чжань будет приходить в университет и чувствовать все эти осуждающие взгляды. Будет терпеть шепотки и неприязнь.  
Ибо решительно вырвал свою ладонь из хватки Чжаня и вернулся в кабинет, встал перед господином Цзинем, согнулся в глубоком почтительном поклоне и выпрямился. Тот в ответ посмотрел на него со здоровой долей опаски и легкой неприязни. Ибо было все равно.  
— Уважаемый профессор Цзинь, прошу, отпустите аспиранта Сяо до конца недели, мы разрешим все вопросы с моей семьей. Университета это никаким образом не коснется.  
Заведующий кафедры поджал губы, пригладил густые волосы и снял очки, сжав переносицу. Ибо молча ждал, стараясь всем своим видом показать, что он вежливый и почтительный ученик, но от своего не отступит. Господин Цзинь вздохнул, вновь взглянул на него и махнул рукой.  
— Убирайтесь. Чтобы обоих до понедельника не видел.  
Ибо быстро поклонился еще раз и практически бегом вылетел за дверь. Чжань стоял, прислонившись лопатками к стене, и что-то тихо выговаривал старосте Лю. У Ибо так шумело в ушах от схлынувшего адреналина, что он не понимал, что именно гэгэ говорил. Но староста краснела лицом и, кажется, в глазах у нее стояли слезы. Ибо не знал, что Чжань — его Чжань, который был всегда вежлив, спокоен и улыбкой дарил уверенность в себе — мог довести девушку до слез.  
— Гэгэ, — голос тоже осип, совсем его не слушался. — Пошли отсюда, нам разрешили не появляться до понедельника.  
Чжань посмотрел на него пристально, как будто бы даже изучающе, Ибо на какое-то совсем короткое мгновение охватил страх. Он переборщил? Не должен был решать за Сяо Чжаня? Но потом гэгэ улыбнулся и, совсем не стесняясь того, что они все еще в университете, притянул Ибо к себе за шею. У него лоб был ледяной, или это просто у Ибо от смущения горело лицо.  
— Диди, ты у меня такой дурной.  
— Прости, гэгэ.  
— Не извиняйся.  
Его снова схватили за руку и повели за собой. Ибо чувствовал себя немного смущенным. Он ехал сюда защищать, присваивать свое, а в итоге Чжань-гэ заслонил его своей спиной, и сам присвоил Ибо себе. Это был день неожиданных открытий, и Ибо не знал, можно ли было в Чжаня влюбиться еще сильнее, но у него как-то получалось.  
Мотоцикл, как ни странно, стоял на месте так, как Ибо его оставил.  
— Ну и куда же похищает бедного меня злой и сильный дракон?  
Ибо возмущенно посмотрел на Чжаня и тот, гад такой, вот совсем точно смеялся над ним, но смотрел ласково и все еще держал за руку, легко поглаживая костяшки пальцев.  
— Ну, есть одно место, которое я хочу тебе показать.  
Ибо надел шлем, натянул перчатки и уселся на мотоцикл, чувствуя как сзади его крепко обхватывает, прижавшись к спине, Чжань. Это ощущение — гэгэ за спиной, стало настолько привычным, что Ибо уже не мог представить поездку по городу как-то иначе. Он резко сорвался с места и довольно рассмеялся, услышав как вскрикнул Чжань.


	5. Сяо Чжань (Эпилог)

В горах рано светало и рано темнело. Для Чжаня, выросшего и большую часть своей жизни прожившего в больших городах, где ночью и днем было светло от магических огней, все это было непривычно. Здесь были чистый, до ледяного, воздух, высокие вечнозеленые деревья, белые шапки гор и маленький домик.   
Они слишком резко сорвались сюда. Одежду пришлось собирать практически наугад, Лалису и Чжочена предупреждать уже из аэропорта, а про Гэна он вспомнил уже в самолете. Ибо большую часть дороги отмалчивался, хитро на него поглядывая. Чжаню хотелось его треснуть, но он старался не показывать своего любопытства, поэтому просто прислонился к его боку и большую часть полета проспал.  
В первый день они почти ничего не делали. Гуляли в сумерках — Ибо с такой гордостью показывал окрестности, словно сам посадил лес и проложил узкие каменные дорожки. Чжань дышал этим холодным воздухом, запахами хвои и гор, и почти на физическом уровне ощущал, как плечи расправляются, а ощущение тяжести пропадает. Вернувшись в домик, они заснули прямо перед горящим камином, кинув подушки на большой пушистый ковер.   
Чжань проснулся почти к полудню, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим как никогда. Словно проспал сутки. С кухни доносился запах кофе, какой-то выпечки — Чжань мог поспорить на миллион йен, что Ибо просто разогрел готовый обед, и слышался приглушенный разговор по телефону. До него донеслось только: «да, мама, я уверен...», и как бы природное любопытство не побуждало его подойти ближе и узнать, о чем идет речь, он предпочел уйти в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Ибо сам расскажет, если посчитает нужным. Возможно, это немного отдавало трусостью, но Чжань предпочитал называть это доверием.   
У него было время обдумать. Когда Ибо поцеловал его тогда, в коридоре, он и в самом деле поддался эмоциям. Да и кто устоял бы? Ибо был красивым, очаровательным, таким замечательным и невыносимым одновременно, что у Чжаня при одном взгляде на него перегорали предохранители. И, как оказалось, был отзывчивым невозможно, до дрожащих рук и отчаянных стонов.  
Потом, когда хмельное наваждение вечера спало, Чжаня накрыло осознанием того, что они натворили, и как им придется тяжело. Испугало ли это его? Немного, если быть перед самим собой честным. Готов ли он был справиться со всем, что их ждало? Он не знал, потому что никогда еще не был в такой ситуации. Жалел ли он? Ни секунды. Потому что отказаться от Ван Ибо сейчас было сродни самоубийству.   
Ибо ждал его на кухне, вольготно развалившись в деревянном кресле-качалке, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, и уничтожал оладьи с вишневым конфитюром. На столе валялась коробка от них, и Чжань мысленно прибавил к своему счету миллион йен, только что выигранных у самого себя. Зато кофе Ибо сварил сам, с сычуанским перцем, от которого онемел язык. Бодрило это варево так, что Чжань готов был после первого же глотка прямо в домашней одежде горы покорять.   
— Завтрак на столе, — неопределенно махнул Ибо рукой, не отвлекаясь от еды.   
Выглядел он при этом таким довольным, что на сердце немного полегчало. Видимо, разговор с семьей прошел удачно, чем бы ни закончился в итоге.  
— Вот скажи мне, диди, — Чжань подошел к Ибо и под его возмущенные вопли, стащил оладью. — Что мы будем делать здесь почти половину недели?  
Вид Ибо, возмущенно надувшего щеки и разом ставшего похожим на хомяка-переростка, смешил. Чжань уселся напротив него и с видимым интересом наклонил голову, изображая готовность выслушать любую глупость.  
— Нуууу… отдыхать? Спать, есть, гулять по тропинкам, можем искупаться в озере, правда оно ледяное. А еще, я хочу обнимать и целовать гэгэ, хочу быть с тобой так близко, чтобы между нами не могло и крыло бабочки поместиться.  
Чжань почувствовал, как у него от этих слов теплеет внизу живота, а пальцы начинает сводить от желания схватить этого хитрого засранца за волосы и посмотреть ему в глаза. А ведь Ибо специально, напоказ, слизывал с ладони пролившийся джем, и при этом хитро улыбался.  
— Да неужели? — Чжань мог гордиться собой, произнес он все это спокойно. — И что, даже совсем не заскучаем?  
— Если гэгэ станет совсем скучно, то я могу его прокатить.  
Чжань не мог припомнить, что видел в окрестностях домика хоть что-то более-менее похожее на гараж. Он вообще не мог представить, как тут можно кататься на мотоциклах. В сами горы их привез сурового вида старик на старом, но добротном джипе. Чжань недоуменно уставился на Ибо, а тот смотрел на него как-то совсем уязвимо. Словно бы то, что он предлагал, было настолько хрупко и эфемерно, что легко разбивалось вдребезги — не найти и не собрать обратно никогда. У Чжаня мгновенно пересохло во рту от догадки.  
— Диди…  
Ибо не пытался отшутиться, просто ждал. И Чжань понимал, что для него это предложение — не глупая шутка, не какой-то сиюминутный порыв. Но представить, что дракон — такой гордый, такой своевольный и свободолюбивый, просто возьмет и позволит сесть на спину как какому-то обычному коню. Даже подумать о таком было все равно, что пойти против воли богов. А ведь Ибо предлагал это сам.  
Чжань встал, судорожно вытер руки о домашние штаны, и подошел к Ибо вплотную. Когда он так заглядывал в глаза — снизу вверх, то казался еще более юным. Чжань не смог выдержать, это было слишком для него. Он протянул руку, коснулся щеки Ибо, ласково провел, очерчивая скулу большим пальцем.  
— Все, что захочет диди — все это я сделаю.  
Он наклонился к Ибо и мягко, совсем нежно поцеловал, едва касаясь губ губами. А потом стащил с тарелки Ибо последнюю оладью и сбежал к столу, со смехом наблюдая за тем, как Ибо неловко пытается вскочить с кресла. Неизвестно, правда, чему он больше возмущался: украденной еде или прерванной ласке.  
Позже, когда они оба успели позавтракать и вымазаться из-за шутливой драки в джеме, Ибо сам рассказал, что его временно лишили статуса наследника. Чжань бы возмутился такому, но сам Ибо светился и выглядел так, будто с его плеч упал непомерный вес, поэтому Чжань лишь закатил глаза и утащил его в душ.  
Просто отдыхать, не заботясь ни о чем, оказалось очень легко. Они действительно много спали, много гуляли — Чжань никогда в своей жизни столько не ходил. Ибо потом ему ловко и ласково разминал икры, иногда прикасаясь к колену или к косточке у ступни поцелуем. Чжань почему-то при этом всегда краснел, хотя то, что между ними происходило в постели, было совсем не так невинно, как эти касания. А еще здесь, в горах, ему было легко отпускать себя, раскрывая сущность. Чжань позволял Ибо гладить себя по вторым, лисьим ушам, сам обнимал его своими хвостами и почти до крови кусал плечи и загривок. Он эгоистично отмечал, что Ибо — его, принадлежит только Сяо Чжаню. Магические огни под потолком в такие ночи светились хищным ярким цветом.  
Они приехали в этот домик уставшие, измотанные переживаниями. Но утром воскресенья, собирая немногочисленные вещи в дорожную сумку, оба казались исцеленными.  
Уже ближе к обеду, когда Ибо решил напоследок полетать — кто знает, когда они смогут вернуться сюда снова, Чжань поймал себя на мысли, что все шло правильно. Абсолютно все, что у них случилось, вело их к этому моменту, и кто знает, перепрыгни они через пару точек на маршруте, где бы в итоге оказались. Может, не всегда было легко, просто и понятно, да и тупили они оба порой ужасно, но все ведь в итоге было хорошо. Идеально.   
Ибо в истинном облике был прекрасен. Гибкое и сильное тело, покрытое серебристо-сизыми чешуйками величиной с ладонь взрослого человека, мягкий белый гребень. Чжань смотрел, как тот резвится в облаках, осевших на вершине горы, кутался в плед и думал о том, что когда-нибудь обязательно воспользуется предложением и полетает вместе с ним.   
Нырнув напоследок в озеро, Ибо долетел до обзорной площадки и снова обернулся человеком, напоследок отряхнувшись и обдав Чжаня холодными брызгами. Одежда лежала слишком далеко, а Ибо быстро начал дрожать на пронизывающем ветру. Чжань поспешил накинуть на глупого диди плед и прижать к себе, согревая. Растирая плечи, целуя влажные губы.   
— Не мог поближе, — упрекнул негромко, пока Ибо прижимался еще сильнее к нему.  
— Извини.  
— Не извиняйся. Не за что, — Ибо даже не пытался отойти, чтобы одеться, так что Чжань вздохнул и выпустил хвосты, накрывая их теплым коконом и согревая.   
Может, сейчас был и не самый удачный момент, но когда он будет, удачный?   
— Ибо, пообещай мне кое-что. Что бы ни случилось, никогда не отчаивайся. Не опускай руки и верь мне. Да, будет нелегко. Мы оба парни, мы не сможем продолжить наш род, как того требуют обычаи, нас осудят большинство кланов и совет — слишком уж мало нас, существ, осталось. Но это не причина отказываться друг от друга. Ничто во всем мире не может быть причиной.   
Чжань чувствовал на своей шее мокрое — то ли от озерной воды, то ли от слез. Ибо молча кивнул и теперь только дышал ему в шею, пряча лицо, но Чжань знал, что он улыбается сейчас. 

Потому что Ван Ибо всегда улыбался, когда был счастлив.


End file.
